The life as a shinobi
by Pikagirl1011
Summary: When Lucy first set out to join fairy tail at the age of 12 she accidentally made a incantation that sent her to a land filled with ninjas and met young kakashi. She made it back home and joined fairy tail but after a few years since the guild disbanded she found her way back to konaha. What will happen when she goes back? How much has change? Sorry not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _When opened my eyes I saw a blue lightning around a young man's hand comming closer and closers to me. My eyes opened wide in fear as I screamed. I'm going to die.. but out of no where he stopped. "Are you an enemy spy?" He asked sternly. Huh? Spy? Wait where am I? I started to look around. "Hey!" He pulled my face towards him and continued "Are you an enemy spy? This is the last time I'm going to ask." He said angrily. "N..no.. I am not.. a spy... I dont.. even know where I am." I replied. His face was covered by a white and red mask. All I could notice through the mask was his left eye was red and he had silver hair. "Where are you heading?" He asked. You could tell by his tone of voice he calmed down a bit. "Umm I was heading to Magnolia.. do you know the way?" I asked. "Never heard of it are you sure it's in the land of fire?" He replied. "Huh land of fire? No its in Fiore." I replied._

 _"Never heard of Fiore. Are you sure you are not a spy?" His voice got stern again. Why does he think I'm a spy? I stood up and said "I am not a spy I mean does it look like it? I just want to join fairy tail." He put his hand on his mask and took it off. He had some cloth covering his mouth but I saw he was wearing a headband with what looked like a leaf on it. His eyes looked cold like he had lost people he cared about. I should know that look. I wore the same look when I lost my mother. "You want to join a fairytale? I don't think fairytales are real." He said. "No I mean the magic guild fairy t-a-i-l not like a story. I mean come on you use magic you should know about magic guilds." I replied angrily. His eyes told me he was confused.. "My name is Kakashi and I am a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. I don't use magic I use ninjutsu." Huh he is a ninja but he is about the same age as me? "I'm Lucy Heartfillia." He put his hand over my mouth before I could finish what I was saying. He sighed and said "its not safe here come on I'll take you somewhere safe." He scooped me in his arms and stared to run really fast. He didn't stopped until he reach a village then he jumped up to the roof tops to roof tops. I could help but scream. Does he have a death wish or something? "Stop screaming" Kakashi demanded._

 _He got to a balcony and set me down he grabbed a key and unlocked the door. When I saw the key I quickly looked around my neck to see if I still had Aquarius key. I sighed with relief. She would of killed me if I dropped it. "You ok?" Kakashi asked. "Huh oh yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Well then get in here before someone notices." He said sternly. We went inside. "Ok now tell me everything cause all the stuff you said doesn't make sense and also you have a name I never even heard of it along with the places you speak of too. So how did you end up here?" He asked. How did I end up here.. well I said an incantation I made up and a bright light engulfed me and then I met kakashi. I sighed I suppose I should just tell him what I know I guess.. when I was going to open my mouth the door slammed open we both jumped a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes walked in "kakashi! You know you are supposed to check in when you come home..." He yelled until he say me. He grabbed kakashi's shoulder tightly and said "and you have a young lady in your room!" You could tell the man was angry._

 _Huh I can't let kakashi get hurt cause of me. I saw a glass of water on the window seal. I know I will protect him. "I open the gate of the water Bearer. Aquarius!" I said. A bright blue light appeared and when the light vanished Aquarius appeared with her long blue hair and her mermaid tail on the floor. Both kakashi and the man's mouth dropped in surprise. Huh have they never seen celestial magic before? Then Aquarius looked back at me angrily. "You summoned me OUT OF A CUP!" She said loudly. Oh no.. she smacked my head a couple of times and said "summon me out of a cup again you will be sorry now I'm going home..." "ah but.. wait.." she disappeared in a light. I sighed she wasn't much help I at least want to ask her if she knew where we were. I head foot steps comming towards me._

 _"How did you do that?" The man asked as he came closer. Huh? So they don't know.. "I summoned her.. but she has a mind of her own.. haven't you guys seen celestial magic before?" I asked. They both looked confused when I asked them. "My name is Minato Namikaze. May I ask what country you are from?" He asked. Huh he seems so nice but a second ago he was mad. "I am Lucy Heartfillia from Fiore. I was heading to Magnolia when I woke up in the woods here and that's when Kakashi found me." They both started to think.. " I don't think you are from anywhere near here.. truthfully I think you are from another dimension.." Minato said._

 _"Your talking absurdly hokage." Kakashi said in disbelief. "Well for the time being why don't you stay with me and my wife until we figure out how to get you back home." Minato smiled. "Umm if that's OK with you.. but what is a hokage?" I asked. They bothed looked at each other and then at me. "It not something you have to worry about." Kakashi sighed . "Well kakashi come by my house later. Lucy come with me.. hmm I suppose we should give you a new name cause if we don't people to be suspicious." "Mieko." Kakashi said. "Ah yes that would be good is that OK with you?" I nodded in reply. Minato started to leave. I started to follow Minato but then stopped and turned towards kakashi. "But since I have to have a different name and you picked it I'm giving you a nickname too.. I know I'm going to call you Kenshi from now on." I smiled and waved goodbye to kakashi._

 _When we got to Minato's house he said "stay behind me until you hear her say what's the surprise. Ok?" I nodded and stayed close to him. "Kushina I'm home." He yelled. A red head pop out of the kitchen and said "welcome home Minato what took you so long?" She asked. "Well. I got a surprise for you.." he said happily. "Huh what surprise?" She asked. That my cue I slowly stepped out from behind Minato. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintances." I lowered my head. "What the meaning of this?" Kushina asked. Minato explained everything that I just told him. When he finished Kushina walked towards me and embraced me while saying "you must be scared.. from now on you stay here until Minato find you a way home." I started to get tears in my eyes. "But Kushina from now on she should be known as Mieko and Lucy if anyone asks where you are from or a last name just say you have amnesia and that's why you are staying with us. But out in public call me lord Minato and Kushina, lady Kushina. Got it?" He said. "Yes lord Minato." I replied._

 _"Your parents must be worried." Kushina said. I just kept my mouth shut. I wonder if my father even noticed that I left.. "Well let's see if my old clothes fit you cause if you go out like that you will get a lot of unwanted attention. I looked down at my white top and blue skirt. Huh is it really that different? I changed into a yellow Yukata with a black band and black spandex along with a pair of black shoes that went up to my knees. I walked out and said "how does this look?" Kushina and Minato laughed. "You tied it wrong. Here let me help you. Minato look away for a minute." Kushina laughed. Minato looked away while Kushina fixed the Yukata for me._

 _"Much better. This will work until we get you your own outfit." She smiled. Minato turned around and looked at me. "Yeah it would look better if it wasn't yellow it washes out your hair." Minato pointed out. "Well how much do clothes cost I got about 100,000 jewels on me." I said while looking for my money pouch. "Jewels?" The both asked. "Yeah like as in money." I said as I opened up my pouch and showed them the contents. Minato took some out and examined the money. "I have never seen something like this before.. I'm sorry Mieko this isn't the same currency that we use but it does seem like my theory is proving to be true with this." He said while putting the money back. We heard a knock on the door. Kushina welcomed kakashi in. "Oh I have an idea kakashi can you show Mieko around and take her shopping for new clothes. " Minato said while pulling out his wallet._

 _"Huh I can't ask for money you guys have already helped me out enough." I said while waving my hands in front of me. "How about if you do some chores around the house then we will call it even." Kushina replied. " okay."I smiled. "But why do I have to take her clothes shopping I mean isn't that a better job for Kushina?" Kakashi said relentlessly. I looked down.. "just do it kakashi." Minato said while shooing us out the door. "Umm Kenshi I'm sorry you have to do this." I called out to him since he started to walk away. "It whatever now come on I want to get this over with." He said and kept walking. I caught up to him and tried to keep pace with him. Once we got to the clothing store I pick out a blue Yukata just like the one I was wearing and a fish net top because the sleeves were thinner and the v part was lower. I went into the changing room, which I must of took a long time cause kakashi yelled "are you almost done yet?"_

 _"Uh yeah just one second." I said while trying to tie it. I sighed with frustration. I walked out of the changing room pulling the Yukata up and down not knowing how it's suposed to be. I looked up to meet kakashi's eyes they were hard to read. I started to blush and said "umm how does it look?" I looked at him I could tell he was blushing a little bit. "Umm you look fine let's get going." He said with a Crack in his voice. We bought the clothes and left the store. When we got outside it was dark out. I looked up at the sky. One thing that didn't change is the sky. Kakashi stood right next to me and looked up. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned. "You know the only thing that I know that is the same is the sky." I said while tears started to form in my eyes._

 _"Um kakashi do ninjas kill people?" I asked while still looking at the stars. "Yeah.. now let's get going." He said in a low tone and turned to walk away. I grabbed the back of his shirt and said "you may have to kill but you also save lives too.. I.. well I just wanted to thank you.. you didn't kill me but saved me... so thanks for giving me the gift of living.." I said and let go of his shirt and started to walk around him. I felt my hand being pulled and my body turned into something hard along with a gust of wind. I looked upretty to see kakashi's face so close to mine. My face started to get really hot and I could imagine how red it was. "You need tof be more aware of your surroundings." He lectured me. But all I could do was smile. "Haha see there you go protecting me again. Thanks Kenshi."_

* * *

I woke up in a rush. I sighed "another dream about kakashi." I walked over to my dresser and looked at the book called The Village of the Shinobi by Lucy Heartfillia. Ever since fairy tail disbanded I trained and when Natsu came back we tried to start up fairy tail again but everyone else moved on and so that never happend. I tried to keep contact with everyone but I never got a reply. The only one I see is Natsu once a year if that cause ever since he started to date Lisanna he kept his distance from me. I wish I could see everyone from the village again. That's when I decided I was going to go on a journey for research on my next book.

I packed my backpack and put on black spandex with a blue skirt over them. Then I put on a white, blue and gold tube top that reveals my stomach along with a blue vest. I wore my hair in two low pigtails. I shut the door to my house and headed off into my journey. After sometime i heard something drop behind me. I turned around to see a notebook. Huh it must of fell out of my bag. It was opened to a page in the back with some writing on it. I pick up the book and read the words outloud "A Hoshino Zora no hinansho wa watashi ga hitsuyo to shite ita basho ni watashi o okurimasu." A bright light blinded me and vanished in an instant, but I wasn't in the same place I was before. Wait I know where I am.

I started to run north. I ran up to a gate with two people positioned in the front. "What is your business here?" One with a piece of wheat in he mouth asked. I thought for a moment and said "I came to see the hokage." That's peeked their interest. "Why is that?" He asked me. It took me a moment but I said "I have an urgent mission I can only discuss with the hokage." They checked to make sure I didn't have any weapons and allowed me through and told me where to go, but I already knew where to go. I can't wait to see Minato.

I stood in front of the door to the hokage's room and knocked but all I could hear was a groan. Huh is he ok? I burst through the door to find a blonde lady with a purple diamond on her forehead. "Oh sorry I was looking for the fourth hokage.. I will leave you be." I said apologeticly while turning around. Well now where is his room?. "You won't find the fourth hokage.." she groaned. My eyes opened wide and I said "oh you mean he is at home.. ok well the..." she cut me off before I could finish. "No he passed away... well I am the fifth hokage.." Tears started to flow down my cheeks huh he pass away... how is Kushina doing.. maybe lord Hiruzen.. "well may I speak to Lord Hiruzen or lady Kushina?" I asked scared to hear the out come. I could tell by her expression that they are no longer alive.. the tears started to flow faster. What about kakashi.. or jiriaya... no I can't take anymore bad news..

"how do you know them and not know they have passed." She asked. I was going to answer but then I saw a glint of light comming from the roof next door. "Star dress Aquarius." In a second I was wearing a bakinI top and skirt. The fifth hokage stood up in shock. She must think I am going to attack her but no time for explanations. The window behind her broke. "Water barrier" I said and a sphere formed around her just in the nick of time. I walked around and grabbed the KunI that was stuck a few inches away from her face in water. Once I grabbed it I released the water. Are they after me or her? The next second a bunch of people came running through the door. "Lady tsunade are you.." The person speaking stopped the instant the saw me with the Kuni that was still inches away from her face. Wait no theyour are going to get the wrong idea. "Get her." They yelled and charged for me. I dropped the Kuni and jumped out ofor the window. Come on Lucy they are ninja they will catch up with you easily. Ah I know. I summoned Gemini "quicklyou copy me and run as fast as you can away. Ok?" I asked.

They nodded and made a perfect copy and started to run away. I wait for a minute and ran the other direction. That's when I saw him. Minato. I ran up to him with joy but stopped when he turned around. Wait that's not him but.. "Hey who are you?" He asked. "Oh um I'm Mieko.. " I said but yet again I was interrupted by a pink haired girl yelling "come on we got to find the intruder who tried to kill ladyou Tsunade.." "Huh someone tried to kill granny.." he asked.. "that wasn't the case!" I said defending my honor. The pink haired girl looked at me and got into fighting position. "Ahhh wait look I'll come peacefully if I can clear this up with the fifth hokage." I said quickly holding my hand above my head. They tied my hands and lead me back to the hokage. When we entered the room she looked directly at me. "So granny tsunade what happend the blonde who looked like Minato said. Wait did he just call her grany? I kicked the back of his knee and said "you should treat her with respect naruto, not only is she your hokage but no woman like to be called old." I scolded him. "Hey wait how did you know my name. I don't remember meeting you before." He said. I thought shit should I tell him I knew his mother and she told me if she ever had a son she would name him Naruto from the last book jiriaya published before I left.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V.

He rubbed his eye as he walked out of the hospital. Man I haven't dreamed of her in a long time I wonder why I started to have them more frequently. Gai came running up to me. Ugh he want to compete already I just got out of the hospital and I wanted to get home before Naruto finds me. "Kakashi I heard your kids caught the intruder." Gain said. "Huh intruder?" I replied. I suppose I should go check things out. I headed to go see lady Tsunade. I opened the door and put my hand on my head while saying "sorry I'm late.." I was cut off by someone yelling "Kenshi!" Wait the only person that called me that.. I felt a thud of warmth on my chest. My eye opened wide to see a blonde a little shorter then me with her hands and face on my chest. Once I said "Lucy?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Your alive... Kakashi..." she started to cry harder. I put my hand in her head. "You know her kakashI?" Tsunade asked.

 **I hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for any Grammer errors or spelling. But please leave a review if you like it or not if you don't please tell me why and I will try to fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes she is an old friend of mine." I looked down at Lucy and continued to say " what did you do idiot?" "She tried to kill granny Tsunade but I caught her." He said proudly. "You didn't catch her she came peacefully." Sakura retorted. I said "this true lady Tsunade?" I asked as I looked down in disbelief. "No she protected me. But then others came in when they heard the window shattered and got the wrong idea so she ran. But I wanted to ask her what jutsu she used and why she was looking for the previous hokage's." "Sakura, Naruto go tell the others, so I can talk to Lady Tsunade about Mieko." I demanded.

"Wait you just called her Lucy?." Sakura questioned . Shit I did.. "it's my nickname like Kenshi is his." Lucy smiled up at me. Nice cover Lucy. "Now get going you two." I said taking my eyes off Lucy. They left quickly. "So are you going to explain yourselves?" Tsunade asked. I explained everything that was worth saying to her. "I said. When I finish Tsunade asked "So how did you get back to your home?" Lucy looked down for a moment to remember all the details, but as she did that I started to remember the last day we had together.

* * *

 _I was walking down the street with Gai at myside asking for a battle when we heard "Kenshi!" Lucy said running up to us. Ugh why right now. "Who is she Kakashi?" Gai asked star struck when he saw her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I'm Meiko." Lucy bowed her head. Tsk.. I looked away. "What do you want Mieko?" I asked. "Oh I just thought if you were in town we could hang out?" She tilted her head and smiled. I started to blush but good thing I wasn't looking at them._

 _I felt an arm wrapped around my neck and gai's voice in my ear "if you don't want to hang out with her I will." My body started to burn and I wanted to pulverize him. "What do you want to do Mieko?" I looked back at her with a smile. Like hell I would leave her alone with Gai. "Oh um how about we.. ummm.. let's play a game!" She jumped with joy and said " oh you can join to if you want... but um I didn't catch your name?" As she looked at Gai. "Oh sorry my name is Gai. It is a pleasure to meet a beauty like yourself." Gai grab her hand and tried to kiss it. But I grabbed the back of his collar. I looked at Lucy and she was blushing. Huh does she like Gai?_

 _"Yo, kakashi why did you pull on my collar?" Gai said kicking. "What game do you want to play?" I asked ignoring Gai. "Oh rock paper sisciors. But instead of just ending after someone wins, they also have to guess what way the person who lost is going to look and you can only look up, down, right or left." Huh "Why don't you show us an example." I told her. "Ok Kenshi I'll go against you first." We started off playing rock paper sisciors. I had sisciors and she had rock. "Okay so I have to guess what way you are going to look on the count of 3. Okay ready. 1. 2.3." I looked up and looked back down to see she pointed up. "So what happens now?" I asked. "I won because I guessed right." She smiled. "Oh I get it. This gives the loser and extra chance to cause a draw right?" I asked. Lucy nodded._

 _"Kakashi I challenge you. If I win 3 times I get to take Meiko on a date. If you win you get to keep her all to yourself." Gai yelled. "Huh?! Wait..." Lucy said while waving her hands in front of her. "Fine if it will shut you up." I agreed to the challenge. I won't lose Lucy to him.. wait what am I thinking?_  
 _In the end I won, Gai started to run around the whole village as punishment of losing. "Come on Meiko." I said and started to walk. She was blushing the whole time. "Ah yeah." She started to follow me by my side. We walked around until she saw jiriaya. "Wait here I'll be right back." She said while running towards him. They talked for a bit and Jiriaya handed her something. I could see her eyes sparkle but she looked determine and held out her pinkie finger. Huh is she making a promise? After he took her pinky he also gave her a brush. She scribbled in the book and smiled and bowed. I started to wonder what's going on?_

 _Lucy finally came back. We went up to the first hokage's head on the mountain and sat up there looking at the village below for a few hours. "I'm going to be on another mission tomorrow.. so I should probably rest.." I said while getting up. She is acting weird. she isn't smiling.. "How about if come visit you before I leave." I continued. She shook her head no. Huh? She always wanted me to visit her before I go on a mission. "You should rest until you have to go.. but promise not to forget me.." she said while turning to look at me with a smile. I felt my heart stop for a moment that isn't her usual smile.. it's more sad then anything_ _._

 _She got up and grabbed the thing Jiriaya gave her. She took a few steps closer to me. She was blushing again. She pushed the book into my chest and stood up on her tippy toes. She placed her warm lips on my cheek and when she pulled back she said " I will never forget you, i.I. um... stay safe until we see each other again" She started to run away waving. I sat there frozen. I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see her._

* * *

Lucy started to speak snapped me back. "It was a combination of ninjutsu and my magic.. but only the late third and fourth hokage's knew it..." she said sadly. "So if you ever want to go back home you have to find a new way.." Tsunade said and Lucy nodded in agreement. "Well for right now why don't you go explore konaha for a bit I will come find you when I think of something. Do you have a place to stay?" Tsunade asked.

"She can stay with me." I said and Tsunade gave me a glare so I continued "just so she doesn't slip up and tell more people about where she is from." Tsunade's glare stopped and she smiled "Oh yeah that's a great idea." "Well I will see you later Mieko." Tsunade said her good byes.  
We walked out of the building. I noticed everyone staring at her. I finally noticed what she was wearing. "It looks like you need new clothes again." I pointed out. "Oh your right.. good thing i..." she fell to her knees. I quickly knelt down and said "Hey what up? Are you ok?" "I'm completely broke here.." she said sadly. I sighed and dug into my pocket for my wallet. "Here why don't you go get an outfit with this." I handed her money but she shook her head no. "Just pay me back later ok?" I continued trying to give her the money.

"Ok I'll pay you back some how.." she said while grabbing the money. We started to walk to the clothing shop. She grabbed a a few clothes and went into the changing room. Man I can't believe she is back.. "Kenshi.. how does this look?" I heard Lucy call out to me. I looked up to see Lucy wearing a blue Yukata with and orange belt, along with black shorts and knee high shoes. Come "Oh um it looks good.." I said while turning my head. Man she has filled out...

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I notice kakashi was acting weird when I came out of the dressing room and when he said the clothes look good on me he looked away quickly. I stepped closer "are you sure it's ok I mean you won't even look at me?" I asked. "Yeah it's fine. Come on let's go." He said quickly and started to leave. I quickly followed him saying "Hey wait up!" I yelled at him. He stopped because Sakura appeared right in front of him. "Kakashi sensi, lady Tsunade need us to check out something at border patrol." Sakura explained. Kakashi started to rub his head. Is he hesitant cause I'm here? "How about if we meet up at the bath house when you are done." I said. "Yeah all right. it shouldn't take too long." Kakashi replied. Sakura and kakashi left quickly.

When I got to the bath house I saw a man with long white hair right next to the wall. Wait I know him. I ran up to him and said "jiriaya sensi." He turned to look at me shortly and then back at the wall and said "Good job with your sexy jutsu, Naruto. Now go in there and help me with my research." I could feel the anger rise. Research huh? "Pervy sensi!" I heard Naruto call from behind us. Jiriaya turned around to look at Naruto and then looked back at me, back and forth. I grabbed my whip. I'll help him with his research. Naruto started to point at me with fear in his eyes.

Before jiriaya could turn around I kicked jiriaya in the back, and he fell down, then I place my foot in his back while starting to whip him. I started to count how many times I wiped him "16. 15. 14... 3.. 2.. 1." There 16 times for how many years I wasted looking up to him innocently. Well I guess it wasn't all a waste but still he needs to learn a lesson. I removed my foot from his back and went into my bag and grabbed my book. I knelt down and handed it to him. He flinched for a second, he probably thought I was going to hit him with it. "Take it." I said while trying to give it to him again. Jiriaya took the book and looked at who it was by. His jaw dropped when he looked back at me and said "Lu.. Mieko?"

"Yepp." I smiled. "Wait Pervy sage you know her too?" Naruto asked. "Ah yeah..." jiriaya replied still shocked to see me. Understandable though, I mean I can't believe I'm back either. "Oh there you are Mieko!" I looked up to see lady Tsunade along with some girl with long black hair. "Granny Tsu..." I got up and pushed down on the back of Naruto's head. "What did I tell you about calling her Granny.." I scolded him. The girl with Tsunade gasped but then Jiriaya jumped in saying "Hey you didn't correct him when he called me pervy." He pouted.

I glared at him and said "Because you earned that title." "Oh don't be so cruel." He pleaded. "Oh so you know Jiriaya too..hmmm. well this is Hinata Hyuga I asked her to come and check out how much Chakra you have." Huh? "Ok?" The veins pop near her eyes. She looked at me then Naruto for a moment and back at me. "So what is her reading?" "Ummm well she has about the same level as Naruto but.." Hinata said while pushing her two index fingers together. "But what?" I asked. "Well uh.. I don't know how to say this but your Chakra is orange.." she continued. Everyone's gazes looked at me. Huh is something wrong with orange Chakra? "Well let's worry about that later. Ok Mieko and you do transformations?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah a little I guess." Hoping it's the same stuff Mira taught me. "Ok then copy me." Tsunade demanded. Huh what's up with all of this? "Ok give me a second." I walked up to her and examined her for minute. Ok I think I can do it. I transformed and everyone was staring at me again. "Huh did I not do it right?" I asked. "How did you do that without signing?" Naruto asked in awe. Oh shit I forgot. "Umm it's a secret from my home town.." I said quickly to try to cover. "Oh cool could you teach me?" Naruto asked. "I can try but it's not easy." I replied. Tsunade put her arm around me and said "let's go celebrate! And it's on me!" She pulled me along with her.

 **Okay that concludes 2nd chapter so if you like it or even if you don't please review cause that's the only way I can get better. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi's P.O.V  
I got to the bath house but Lucy was no where insight. Huh where could she be? I looked around to see if anyone was around so I can ask them if they saw her. "Kakashi sensi?" A voice behind me. "Oh Hinata. Oh have you seen a blonde here that you haven't seen in the village before?" I asked her. "Oh well that's why I'm here.. Lady Tsunade wanted me to check her Chakra level and afterwards Lady Tsunade said they needed to go celebrate. So she took Meiko with her. When they were leaving I heard her say she was going to meet you here so I thought I should let you know." Hinata said quickly. Huh Tsunade had Lucy's Chakra level check? And they have to celebrate? Well of course they are at the bar then.

"Thanks Hinata." I replied and started to the business district. I could hear a loud racket comming from the bar. I opened the door to find Tsunade, Jiriaya and Lucy sitting at the bar being so loud. That's when Lucy turned around and yelled "Kenshi!" She got up quickly and ran to me. Her face was red. How much did she drink? "Kenshi you found me!" She hollered. Then I felt someone put their arm on my shoulders. "You got a winner right here Kakashi I mean she can keep up with my drinking and I mean look at that body.." Tsunade drunkenly said. I couldn't help but look but then the first thing she said.. WAIT WHAT! Lucy can keep up with Tsunade. "Oh yeah tomorrow I need to see team 7 for you new mission and I have a new person to join your team. Another round of sake!" Tsunade said was pulling Lucy back to the bar.

We all had a glass of sake then Lucy got up and said "I need some fresh air.. I'll be right back." I started to get up to go with her but Tsunade stopped me and said "you need to get on our level." At this time Lucy was already outside. Damn. "Tsunade I bet you can't finish the rest of the sake in the bottle with out passing out." I tried for a distraction. "Oh yeahh.." she grabbed the bottle and started to chug. I snuck out before she finished. I saw Lucy looking up at the sky. I stood next to her and looked up. We stared at the stars for minute until she said " a lot has change hasn't?"

"Not everything stays the same forever.." I replied and looked at her. I could see tears running down her cheeks. The door behind us opened. Jiriaya carried Tsunade out and said "I'm going to take her home. You two should probably go home to you have a busy day tomorrow." He started to walk away. I looked back at Lucy, she was still starring at the stars. "Come on Mieko let's go home." I told her. I started to turn the direction towards my house. That's when I felt her arms wrap around me and I could hear soft sobs. Her face was in my chest for a minute then she looked up to me with puffy red eyes and said "I will protect him any way I can, he may not know me but I consider him family... I think of him as my brother..." I patted her head. She may be drunk but I'm sure she means it. "I believe you." I tried to comfort her.

* * *

When we made it to my house when she walked in she tripped over the mat but I caught her before she hit the ground. "You are always looking out for me aren't you kakashi.." she laughed. "Well that's what a friend does right?" I replied. "Yeah your right.. so how is everything with you?" She asked while sitting on the ground. "We will talk more tomorrow ok? Now lay down in bed." I said while pulling the covers so she could get in. Once she got in I started to pull the covers over her. "This is your bed isn't?" She asked. I nodded.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She continued. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor tonight and tomorrow we will buy you a futon." I said while pulling the covers over her but then she lifted some up and said "Well this futon is big enough for the both of us tonight.." Wait she wants me to sleep next to her on the same futon?! "Uh I dont.." I tried to tell her no but she cut me off and said "this is your house I'm not going to steal your bed from you so if you don't get in I'm getting out and sleeping on the floor." When she saw me hesitate she started to get out of bed.

I can't let her sleep on the floor.. "Fine move over..." I said reluctantly. She smiled and moved. Once we both laid down she fell fast asleep but I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight...  
The next morning I woke up and Lucy was already up and out of bed. Huh wait did she even come back or was that just a dream. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get some milk. When I opened the fridge I saw something covered. I pulled it out to find already made breakfast and a note.  
' Sorry you had to deal with me drunk on the first day we see each other but here is breakfast. I had something to do so I will see you later. '

So she must be back.. but what would she have to do? I meet up with Naruto and Sakura at the usual spot. "Yo Kakashi sensi your early!" Naruto bellowed. "Wow that is weird." Sakura added. "Come on Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to us about our next mission." I told them and started to walk. "But sensi I thought you were going to train me today!" Naruto pouted. "I can't help if the Hokage wants us on a mission." I replied. We knocked on the door to her room. "Come in." She hollered. We walked in and Naruto blurted out "So we are all here." "Well I have found you guys a new team mate." Tsunade said proudly. "We don't need another team mate." Naruto argued.

Another knock on the door. "Here she is now.. come in." Tsunade said. When the door opened Lucy walked in with a smile. Huh wait she is wearing a leaf headband on her forehead. "What when did this happen?!" Naruto yelled pointing at Lucy's headband. "You were there when I gave her the test you big idiot!" Tsunade threw a book at his head. I was still in shock but Lucy must of noticed and said "I thought you knew.. I mean that's why we were celebrating last night." Huh I was wondering why. But I just thought Tsunade wanted a drinking buddy. "Well let's move on.." Tsunade told us about our next mission of having to get three treasures within 24 hours or else we won't be able to find the places that the treasures arrive hidden. They only appear once every decade. "You got two days to start Naruto's training and Sakura can you teach Mieko some tricks too?" "Yes m'lady" Sakura replied. "Okay let's get to training!" Both Naruto and Lucy yelled. Man no one could guess they weren't siblings.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't wait! I get to do ninja training! "So we are going to start with climbing tree. Just so I can get an idea of your Chakra control." Sakura explained. Wait what does Chakra have to do with climbing trees? "Umm how does Chakra play a part with climbing a tree?" I asked "wait you never done this before? how about I show you.." she said. She concentrated for a second and started to walk up the tree. WITH NO HANDS OR MOMENTUM! "How do you do that?!" I yelled with excitement. "Huh you haven't learns this yet?" She questioned.

"Um where I'm from we worry more about our jutsu and we never trained to become ninjas we did it to protect our homes.." I explained trying to cover. But if i would of known this it would of been helpful I thought. Sakura explained that I needed to focus Chakra to my feet and sustain the right amount so I don't break the tree also enough so I don't fall either. "Ok let's give this a try!" I said excited. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was pushing my powers to my feet. Ok I think I got it. I put one foot up on the tree. Ok so far so good.

I placed the other foot on the tree and kept going for two steps and fell. "You didn't keep your Chakra constant." Sakura explained and tossed a Kuni up at the tree. "Once you make it to the Kuni then we will start on the next thing. I'll be back in a couple hours to check up on you." Sakura said while walking away. Ok time to get back to work. After a half hour I made it up to her Kuni. I grabbed it and walked to the ground. Hmm it's going to be awhile before she comes back maybe I can use my Chakra to give me a boost.. I focused my Chakra to my feet and then jumped back. I was up in the air. Hmm ok how about focusing it to my hands. I flipped so I was facing the ground.

I focused the Chakra to my hands and landed on the ground. Ok so that worked I pushed off my hands and landed back on my feet. I decided to climb up the tree again but from jumping from one tree to the other. After an hour I heard Sakura hollering for me. I jumped down in front of her panting. "This is soo fun!" I exclaimed. I can't believe I never tried this before. "Well you did good. And it looks like you finished early but you kept training." She smiled. "Well let's go each lunch with the guys, but you have to keep up or else you won't get any." Sakura held up a bag full of food. She started to run. I chased after her. I was right behind her the whole time until we saw the boys. Hey wait there is someone else there too. I started to try harder to keep pace with Sakura.

If I don't keep pace I will just hold then back in a mission. We tied by the time we got to the boys. "Well look here Sakura made us lunch." Kakashi smiled. "What really?!" Naruto yelled. "Thanks" the guy with brown hair said. I don't remember meeting him before.. that's when he noticed me as well. "Oh you must be the girl Kakashi was talking about." Huh kakashi was talking about me? I couldn't help but blush "hello I'm Meiko.." I said while bowing. "I'm Yamato. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and bowed too. We all ate lunch together and Naruto was talking about his training. "Wow that's so cool" I expressed.

"Right! I'm on my way to become the hokage!" He smiled. My eyes opened wide, he wants to become hokage just like his parents dream.. "I believe that you will..." I smiled. Naruto looked at me for a second. Huh did I say something wrong? "Wow I guess I was kind of expecting you to laugh.. but you must be able to tell how strong I am right away.." he laughed it off. "Huh why would I laugh at someone's dream.. if you have enough determination to succeed with your dream, well then you will but if you doubt yourself then you will never amount to it." I replied. They all looked at me and smiled.

* * *

After lunch Sakura asked "well I need to do some errands for Lady Tsunade. Mieko would you like to join me?" "Nah I think I will stay out here and train if I have any questions I'll ask Kenshi.." I smiled. "Ok sounds good." She replied and left. "Ok let's get back to work." Naruto said excitedly. "Well actually I need to run back to town quick." Kakashi said. "Huh what about my training we can move to the next step." Naruto pouted. "Hey why don't I try to teach you how to transform with out hand signs." I said. Naruto looked at me happily and said "ok!" "Do I need to stay?" Yamato asked. "No I think he will be fine." Kakashi said as he started to walk away. "I'll be back in a bit Mieko." "Bye Kenshi, bye Yamato." I smiled and waved. "Ok let's get started." Naruto said excitedly. I thought back to when Mira was teaching Natsu, Happy and I how to use transformation magic. "Ok first just worry about what my body and face look like, then it will be easy to change the clothes and the voice. Ok take as much time as you need and when you are ready for the next step let me know."

I explained. He walked around me looking, then Naruto stopped and focused on my face. He took a few more minutes and then said "Ok I think I'm ready for the next step." "Ok now close your eyes." I replied. Once he did I continued "now you know how to do it with hand signs so do the same thing that you would with hand signs but just in you mind." After awhile he actually got the hair to change. Naruto opened his eyes and said "did it work?" "Yes but no... you only changed your hair." I replied, he started to look upset so I continued "you probably would of had it if you knew me better. But you are getting there I meant look you got something to change with out your hand signs." I smiled and grabbed a piece of hair holding it up. "Yeah your right." He smiled. Haha he perked up right away but he looks exhausted. "Hey why don't we take a break and I will tell you a story." I said while sitting down on the ground.

"Huh? But I'm not a little kid." He said and then looked at me. He must of known I was sad that he didn't want to hear it cause he sat down and continued "But I guess it never hurts.." I smiled because I could tell him more about me with out him knowing if I change my name. I decided to start with when I first met Natsu. He intently listened to the whole story.. "What happened next?" He yawned. "How about I tell you next time. You can take a nap until Kakashi gets back." I replied. Naruto laid down on the grass and said "I will take you up on that." He fell asleep quickly. You know what I think I might take a nap too. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I was in a room with a cage. Wait I know this place. "Kurama!" I yelled. I could hear a loud growl "what is that racket!" I laughed "Your the same." I walked up to the cage. "Huh it's you.. what are you doing back here?" The nine tails fox said as he appeared in the cage. "Well... that's a long story but when I met Naruto, that's when I swore to myself to protect Naruto." I explained. "Ahhh so you want to protect Naruto? Well I will tell you how to do so." Kurama said. I listened him intently. " So remember if you see somebody with a black coat and red clouds on it. They are the one after Naruto to get to me. They call themselves the akatsuki. So wake up and start practicing.. don't forget what I told you.." he finished explaining.

I woke up and it was already dark out. Hmm kakashi still isn't back yet. I woke Naruto up. He started to rub his eyes. "What's up?" He asked. "Its getting late why don't you go home and rest I'm sure kakashi will train you more tomorrow." I explained. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to wait a little bit longer and if he doesn't come I will go back myself. Okay?" I replied. He nodded and headed out. Once he left i started to train. Kakashi will be back at some point so I need to be careful that he doesn't see or else our plan will fail.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

After an hour since Naruto left I kept training. I decided to slow down and work on my agility without the transformation, so after awhile i jumped to the next branch. I must of used too much Chakra because the branch broke. I tried to jump to the next tree but I was out energy. I started to fall so I closed my eyes and started to brace myself to hit the ground. "So you are still at it I see." I heard a males voice. I opened my eyes to see kakashi looking down at me with a smile. Kakashi set me on the ground.

"Ah thanks.." I blushed. "Well can't let you get hurt before your first mission." He replied. Man even after all this time I still have this feeling for him. My heart is beating so fast with him being so close.. "Come on let's go and head home." He said while turning. Ah yeah sleep sounds good right now.. I started to turn but fell forward but Kakashi caught me again. "Here let me help you." He pulled my arm around his neck and placed his other hand on my hip. I looked down embarrassed. "Ok let's take it easy." He continued. When we finally made it town we were bomb barred by a lot of women. "Kakashi your back." "How's about we go out for dinner tonight." The women yelped around kakashi, it took them a moment to realize I was there.

They stares were like daggers. Uhh.. I didn't know he had fan girls.. I took my arm from and put some space through us, as my heart sunk. "Ah I'm sorry I wish I could but I have plans" Kakashi replied. My eyes widen he wants to be with them instead. I'm just a burden to him again. "Oh no its fine I have something I want to do ah.. I'll meet up with you later.. bye." I said while running away.. I ended up a bridge on the edge of town. I looked up at the sky. Maybe I should work on a way to get home... I decided to go back out and train again when I bumped into something hard.

Huh, I don't remember a post being here? I placed my hands right next to my face. Wait it's warm. I looked up to see a person with huge eyebrow and jet black hair. I pushed off his chest backing up saying "Oh I'm sorry!" I back up over the rail. The man caught me before I could fell into the river. "Man I'm just a clutz.." I smiled. "You seem familiar.." he replied. I looked at his face again... "Wait I know! Your kakashi's friend Gai!" I yelled. He set me down and said "Wait you know kakashi... hmm wait... no..." I laughed "I'm Meiko.. I was the one who called kakashi, kenshi.." I looked down embarrassed. "Oh yeah your the one we fought that gruesome battle of rock paper sisciors for." He replied while slammed his hands together. Huh the one they fought for?

Oh yeah I forgot kakashi saved our last few hours together for beating Gai in a rock paper sisciors game.. "Oh yeah I guess that was me." "You sure haven't changed your as beautiful as the day we met." "Ahhh thanks.." I smiled but I thought, yeah you haven't changed, still very direct. "Umm I spose I should get going.." I continued while rubbing the back of my head. "Oh well let me walk you home." He replied. Damn i can't go back to kakashi's apartment with him walking me that would cause more problems and if I go training he might stay out there and train also.. "Ahhh okay..." I said out loud.. but where am I going to go? Oh yeah I can go talk to Lady Tsunade quick.. but where would she be at this hour...

* * *

I just picked a direction and started to walk while Gai followed me. "So how have things been since I have been gone?" I asked. "Hmm well what you expect for Shinobi." He replied. "Oh you must have your own students like kakashi right?" I smiled back at him. "GAI SENSI!" I heard someone running towards us. "Here is one now." Gai smiled. The boy stopped right in front of me. "Introduced yourself lee." Gai told the boy who looked almost like Gai. "I am Lee. You have caught a good one sensi." Lee smiled and gave Gai a thumbs up. Huh wait.. "hi I am Meiko.. and me and Gai are just friends.. I guess we are more just acuatances since we only spoke one time about 16 years ago.." I replied but it didn't seem like either one heard what I said. I need to get out of here.

They looked deep into conversation. Okay good time to sneak away. I turned around a corner into a dark alley. I waited a second before running down the alley to make sure they were still talking. Once I started to run, I didn't really know where I was running but I didn't stop. That's when I realized I was in front of kakashi's apartment.. maybe I should grab my bag before I go back to the training grounds again. I walked up the stairs and put my hand on the door knob, but I couldn't turn it.. what if he had some other women in there... I would just cause problems.. maybe I will get it tomorrow... "Lucy" a voice whispered into my ear!

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

When I whispered Lucy's name into her ear, she basically jumped out of her own skin. She turned around surprised to see me. "Why did you do that you jerk!" She yelled at me while blushing. "Haha that was payback for making me run all over the village to find you." I laughed. I looked into her eyes. My heart skipped a beat.. I don't remember ever seeing her look this beautiful.. "Well I should be..." she started to speak but I interrupted her saying "No. Go inside. Or do you have another place to stay?" I asked. Her shoulder lowered and she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I don't want to be a burden..." she whispered. I sighed and opened the door. Once the door was opened i pushed her in while saying "I never said you were a burden so get in." She walked over to my desk and said "Fine if you say I can.." she looked down at the glass of water on the desk and smiled. "You know this isn't the only dimension I have been to.." she continued " the other was called edealos.. I met the alternative me haha we had the complete opposite personality." I probably had a questioning look on my face because what she said next "you must think this came out of no where huh... Haha I was just thinking out loud.."

"lucy.." I started to speak but she interrupted "you look a lot happier now.." she turned around and smiled at me. " What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Well your eyes don't seem so sad." She replied. "My eyes?" I asked. "Well since it's hard to read your expression through your mask I learned to read your eyes.. and when we first met they were filled with sorrow.." she replied. She learned to read my eyes.. my heart started to beat fast.. "we should get to bed... I got you a futon to sleep on." I said while walking to the closest to pull out the futons.

"Here let me help you." She said. I could barely sleep with all the thoughts going through my mind of how I could roll over and... come on I got to get my mind out of the gutter maybe I should stop reading jiriaya's books.

The morning of Lucy's first mission she woke me up at 6. I groaned and pulled the covers over my face. "We still have two hours before we have to meet Naruto and Sakura." I protested. "But I made breakfast and it will taste better warm." She puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Fine" I groaned. "Yay" she smiled and clapped her hands. She was right it tasted way better hot. "Thanks for the meal it was delicious ." I said to her. Lucy's face turned red. Haha how cute..

we packed for the mission and by 7:10 am we were out of the house and heading to the main gate to meet up with Naruto and Sakura. Lucy had a spring to her step. She must really be excited to go on a mission. Haha she kind of reminds me of Naruto when he got excited for a mission. By 745 Sakura and Naruto were walking up to the gate. "Sensi your actually here early?" Naruto yelled in shock. Huh I guess I am usually the last one to arrive.

I debriefed them on the mission on hand. " Ok so we have to make it here before it gets dark." I finished. They all nodded in agreement. "Ok let's get going!" Lucy said with excitement. "Before we leave let's take a picture to remember Mieko's first mission." I said while pulling my camera out. We got to where we needed to be before dark. "Let's rest while we can." I said while leaning against a tree. "So Mieko where are you from?" Naruto asked. My eyes widen I forgot to come up with a cover story for her to tell them.. shit!

"I'm from a little island in the middle of the ocean called tenrou." She looked at Naruto and Sakura's expression and continued "you probably never heard of it cause we never traveled to the main land. The only reason I ended up in the village was because I drifted to the main land due to a storm.. I wondered around aimlessly for days not knowing where I was or even who I was. Until I meet kakashi I realised my name but everything else was still fuzzy. But with help from.. Kakashi and the rest of the people in the village I was able to get my memory back and went home.." she explained. Huh she came up with that story pretty fast but no time to ask her the moon was rising. It was a special moon that only show once every decade, it is called a blue moon. The reason how it got its name was pretty easy to tell because the moon was a light of blue in the sky. Once the moonlight hit Lucy, she froze still.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

What is this feeling? I feel like some thing is calling to me. "Listen to your instinct" a voice called out to me. Huh? Listen to my instinct? I felt something on my shoulder which snapped me out of my thought. "Are you ok?" Kakashi asked concerned about me. "Yeah I am fine... Hey look!" I pointed to the tree behind kakashi. When the moonlight hit the tree a door appeared. "Okay you guys let's do this. Don't forget to stay close we don't know if there is a trap inside." Kakashi explained. We went inside to find a big empty room with nothing inside besides a lot of writing. I looked closely to the writing. Wait this is ancient writing from home... "I wonder what this says. Do you know sensi?." Sakura questioned.

I read a few sentences. "No I have never seen this kind of writing before." Kakashi answered. What! This can't be.. I looked over at Naruto. "What's up Mieko?" Naruto questioned. "Oh um well maybe we should take some pictures so I can translate this later.." I replied while focusing on the writing again. "Wait you can read this?" Kakashi asked. I nodded while taking pictures. "What does it say?" Sakura and Naruto asked. I finished taking pictures and put my hand on on each of the words on the wall. "It talks about the 88 heavenly bodies.." I replied. "The what?" Naruto asked confused. I walked over to the other side of the room, I heard a click when I stepped on one of the bricks. Shit. I felt the floor underneath me disappear but for some reason I wasn't worried I was going to get hurt but this is the place where we need to go.

I felt something grab my hands before I fully fell down. I looked up to see Kakashi and Naruto both grabbed my hands to keep me from falling. I know! "Kakashi let go of my hand so I can grab my whip!" I commanded. His eyes seemed hesitant. "Trust me!" I smiled. Kakashi let go of my hand and I quickly grabbed my whip that Virgo gave me. "Ok Naruto let go in the count of three!" I told him. "No you will fall of I do!" He protested. "I'll be fine I got a plan." I replied.

"One! Two! Three!" I counted out. I felt the warmth of Naruto's hand leave mine. I focused my energy to the whip and swung it to capture a part of the ceiling. Once it wrapped tight, I started to propel myself down the wall. Once I hit the ground I called up to the other "ok grab the whip and climb down!" Once every one was down, Naruto and Sakura got in my face asking about my whip. I guess it is different since it's blue with stars and stuffor. "Come on you two we have a mission to do!" Kakashi scolded them. Whew I was saved. We found the treasure but there was more writing. I knelt down to read it. That's when Naruto grabbed the treasure off the pedestal. Shit! "So where are the other two?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi pulled out his map and pointed to where we needed to go. "We won't have enough time if we don't split up." I said out loud. "Huh what do you mean Mieko?" Sakura asked. I pointed to the timer on the wall. "Once the timer runs out the temples will disappear.. and so we only have anot hour to get both treasures to complete our mission." I explained. "If that's what it says Naruto and.." I interrupted kakashi by pulling Naruto close to me while saying "me and Naruto will go to this on and you and Sakura go to this one.. and we will meet up here." I circled it on the map. I could tell by the look kakashi was giving me that he was going to shoot down my plan, but his eyes softened and he replied "ok." My eyes widen, he trust me! I never thought I'd see the day where he would trust me! Sakura and Naruto both were shocked too.

"But sensi?" Sakura was about to ask why when Kakashi got up and said "can I have a word with you Mieko?" I stood up and walked over to him. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered to me. "Yes.. if anything happens I will send one of my spirits to find you.. and you can send one of your ninja hounds to us if something happens on your end." I replied. "Okay I trust you will protect Naruto for me. So we will see each other soon." Kakashi gave a heartfelt smile. I could feel my heart jump a beat.

 **sorry it took so long to post this chapter! But since it did take me so long I will post another chapter Thursday or Friday this week and then hopefully post one or more chapters a week. If you like the story so far please leave a comment! And if you don't like please comment on what I could do to improve it.! Thanks! ^^,**


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi's P.O.V

I turned around to face Naruto and Sakura when Lucy grabbed my hand and said "if you come across some stranger ask them 'what is something you can't keep until you have given it' and they should reply 'a promise'." "Why?" I asked. She laughed " Well you won't know the spirit I'm going to send so we need to make sure there is going to be a way you won't hurt them and so you can trust them." "Yeah your right.." I replied. I'm usually on top of stuff like that..

When Lucy and Naruto went there way Sakura asked "are you sure it's safe to have Naruto alone with Mieko? I mean the akatsuki are after Naruto so shouldn't.." I looked into Sakura's eyes and interrupted her "I know Mieko will protect him anyway she can. Also she may look weak but she is strong hearted and cleaver. I don't know her strength but I believe in her." She looked shocked and she didn't question me anymore. "Let's get going." I continued. I thought back to why I believe in Lucy so much even though I haven't seen her in years.

 _I was walking through town after being on missions back to back. I heard some banging down an alley so I decided to check it out. When I walked down the alley I found three boys around my age. One was kicking what looked like garbage bins while saying something. I was about to turn around when I saw the boy who was kicking foot stop in mid kick. Huh what the hell? The boy who looked like the leader laugh and pulled his foot back. He reached down and grabbed something while pulling it up. It was blonde hair.. that's when I saw her. The leader pushed her into the wall and got really close to her face saying something to her. It looked like he was mocking her, laughing at her._

 _I could feel my blood boiling my body started to move forward until I heard "Take back what you said about Kakashi or else!" Lucy hollered with a low angry voice. My eyes opened wide. I froze in place. She is defending me? All three boys laughed, I could just think of what the leader said to her after she said that. I looked at her and saw determination in her eyes. That's when I noticed she looked up for a brief moment and then quickly force her head forward into the leaders face. He stumbled back while the boy on the right tried to round house Lucy but she ducked in the nick of time so instead of hitting her he kicked the leader in the stomach. The boy on the left tackled Lucy down and took out a kuni. That's when my body moved quickly and knocked the boy off her._

 _I really just wanted to beat the crap out of all three of them but I heard Lucy called my name. I turned to see she already got to her knees. I picked her up without saying anything. Her body molded into my arms perfectly, like she was supposed to be in my arms. But wait, Lucy's body was way to warm. "Kakashi?" Lucy called out to me. She had tears in her eyes. I was stunned because this was the first time I have seen her crying.. "yeah?" I replied. "Im.. sorry.." she told me but after she said those two words she passed out. Shit what should I do? I rushed her to the hospital._  
 _We got to the temple and rushed to get the treasure along with pictures of the writing so Lucy could translate it later._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

We just got the treasure after taking pictures of the old language so we headed outside. "Why did you want me on your team?" Naruto asked blushing. We made it outside when I replied "Why not?" He looked confused so I turned to him and said "this is a weird question but how old where you when your parents died?" Naruto's eyes opened wide and he looked down when he replied his voice was shaky "They died the day I was born.." My eyes started to tear up with sorrow.. he didn't even get to see how good of parents they would of been..

Minato and Kushina both lost out on raising their own child. I took a few steps forward to close the space between us and I wrapped my arms around him. "I.. I promise to you that I will protect you like..." I started to make a promise to him but I noticed something flying to us. A kuni with a piece of paper landed next to my foot and exploded. I tried to get away too but my ankel got most of the blast. My ankle was burned and maybe even broken. Naruto rushed to me and then in flash he went after whoever tried to hurt us.

Shit he can't be alone. I got up and the moment I put my body weight on my ankle a sharp pain went up my leg. Fuck! I fell over intantly. Shit I had to catch up no matter what the pain. So I forced my body to move. While running through the pain I summoned loki. "Lucy what happend?" Orange haired male asked concerned. "Don't worry about me.. I need you to go find a man with white hair named kakashi and a pink haired girl named Sakura.." I said while taking off my head band. Just in case I don't have enough magic to keep the gate open this will help kakashi's hounds find us. I handed the head band to loki and continued " when you find them kakashi will ask you what is something you can't keep until you have given it? You will answer a promise. Tell them that we were attacked and lead them back to us or at least as far as you can until I have to close your gate but if that happens give them this headband so they can track me. ok?" Loki took the headband and nodded, so I gave him the map of where they should be. He rushed quickly the other way.

* * *

I should be close, come on Lucy you have to get into character. I jumped through some brushes and found Naruto pined to a tree with shurikin. He was already in bad shape and I wasn't even that far behind. I saw a guy with a black coat with red clouds on it. So this is what the akatsuki look like. I ran to Naruto paying no attention to the man. I knelt down to him. "Mieko get out of here before you get hurt!" Naruto yelled at me. I started to pull the shurikin out. It's better to get them out now while I still can. "MIEKO GO!" He hollered at me again. "There is no way I could do that Na..." I started to speak to Naruto when a male voice called out "you should listen to him." His voice was emotionless.

I turned my head and said "it is rude to interrupted someone who is not even speaking to you.." I managed to say it in a low angry voice. I turned back to Naruto and said " don't worry big sis is here to protect you" I smiled and got up and turned around to face the enemy. He had blue skin and gills. He reminds me of a fish. I couldn't help but laugh think of if happy was here he would probably try and take a bite out of this guy. "Move away from the nine tails jinchuuriki!" The man's voice sounded more angry. "Why should i?" I replied. He threw some kuni at me. I could feel the steel slice the sides of my arms and legs but I didn't flinch. "You think that was going to scare me?" I used my transformation magic to make it look like the wounds were healing fast. The man looked confused. "You know you really shouldn't anger the nine tail fox." I taunted him. "Well the boy looks pretty defenseless right now, and he wasn't much of a fight." He laughed.

I looked back at Naruto and it seemed like he passed out due to blood loss. That cut in his stomach is deep and bleeding a lot. "So get out of the way." The man yelled. Before I turned my head back towards him I changed my eye color red and said "I didn't mean him!" I turned towards him. "What the hell.. your not the nine tails jinchuuriki.." he said confused. "No I'm not the jinchuuriki! I am the nine tale fox!" I replied in a low tone. "Prove it!" He hollered. I put my index finger to my chin and said "Well there will be a price to see my true form.. hmmm what shall I take." I formed a demonic smile and continued "Oh I know.. I'm not going to let my full powers come out so I won't be found out... I mean I don't want everyone to know the nine tail fox is live and kicking.. at least not there is two nine tails. The only reason why I'm going to let you live is to give your other buddies a message. You even try to hurt this boy behind me again I will come and hunt each and everyone of you down and trust me it's not going to be fun. So once I take your price to see this form you better run and tell your pals"

I jumped into the air, by the time I landed I already transformed into what Kurama looked like but only half his size. I imitated his roar while charging forward. He was stunned by the sight I could tell by his eyes. I latched my mouth on his left arm. I bit hard into the skin until a warm substance filled my mouth. The instant the blood hit my taste buds and went down my throat I wanted to through up but I had to keep going. I yanked his arm down dislocating it from his shoulder. When I felt the cracking of his arm a shudder went down my spine that's when I felt something stab into my right arm. The sharp pain echoed into my body, let alone I was still in pain from my ankel and the cuts he did before. I need to hurry! I focused some Chakra to my paws to give them a little more umph when I pull his arm away. I pushed off with his arm still in my blood I felt something warm and sticky rush along the right side of my body. The sound of his scream while the arm being ripped off is going to haunt me for a while.

I put enough space and dropped his arm while staring him down. He was frozen, so I roared at him again and that got him to run away. The pool of blood sitting where he used to stand made me gage because I could still taste the iron in my mouth. How could Gajeel eat iron? I realized that if I turned back now I won't have enough strength to move Naruto a little ways from here. Somehow I managed to get him on my back and ran towards the direction the others should be comming from. I made it about 50 feet until I felt like I was going to collapse so I looked around to find a place to hide. That's when I found a hollowed out tree trunk so I turned back to normal and pulled Naruto into the hole. I checked his pulse. Shit his pulse was getting weak.

"Lucy focus your Chakra on Naruto and I can heal him faster." I heard Kurama in my head. Huh I have never heard his voice besides in my dreams. But he never lied to me before so I focused my Chakra into my hands and like Kurama said he started to heal but only a little. I can't keep this up.. I searched through my pack and grabbed all my gauze. It took all the gauze to dress his wounds. I tried to look at my right arm, but my bangs were in my eyes soaked with blood so it was hard to see. I could tell my arm was covered in blood along with a gaping cut from my shoulder to my elbow. It was probably all the way to the bone. Shit I need to cover that.. I looked down to my belt around my waist. I untied it and wrapped my arm with it. I tried to tie it as tight as I could but with one arm it didn't go as planned. I tied my Yukata together so my breasts wouldn't be exposed. My whole body was numb from the pain now. "Come on kakashi.." I whispered.

 **Did Loki find kakashi and Sakura? Are they on their way back? Find out next week :) please leave a comment on what you think. Also I know that Naruto wouldn't pass out so easily and what not but remember this is fan fiction. Also sorry for the Grammer and miss spelling on some parts I told you I was going to post it today and so I didn't have enough time to correct it. Sometime tomorrow I will get to that.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on you guys please hurry..." I said while watching Naruto slowed breathing... that's when I heard something coming closer. That must be th... 'they usually travel in pairs..' shit what if it is the enemy? I quickly tried to get up and get into a defensive position to protect Naruto but the moment I put the lightest pressure on my foot in felt the worse pain I have ever had felt before. I groaned in pain. Holy fucking crap... I put my left foot planted on the ground while kneeling on my right so I wouldn't put any pressure on my ankel. I grabbed a kuni with my left hand. Damn of course my dominant arm had to be injured as well and to fucking add to it all, i could barely see because all the dried blood in my hair that blocked my vision. While i watched the opening to the hollow tree trunk I could see three figures approach but that's all I could determine through the blood.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V  
When we got to the opening the man with orange hair put his arm up signaling for us to wait. That's when he stepped forward and called out "Lucy.." Wait! She is covered in blood! Where is Naruto? That's when I noticed him behind Lucy. "Loki.." Lucy said weakly. Wait he told us his name was Leo.. She dropped her Kuni but started to fall forward. I quickly got to her side. She blinked a few times. Sakura rushed to Naruto and started to heal him. "Lucy who did this to you?" Loki asked while laying his jacket on her. "I didnt.. get a name.." she replied. I examined her body to see where all the blood on her was coming from but had no luck finding the source besides her right arm and leg. Maybe not all of it is hers "What did they look like?" I asked. She started to laugh and said "He looked like some kind of fish... happy would of tried to take a bit off him..." Huh? He looked like a fish? Happy?

"Lucy.." the orange haired man replied.. she looked over at him and said "are you doing ok? Maybe you should go home..." she sounded really concerned about him. I don't know why but I was starting to get jealous. I mean why is she worrying about hime when she is in.. right this is Lucy we are talking about.. the girl who always worried about her friends.. "i am fine.. and I will go back when I know you are ok." He replied. "But I don't have enough strength to keep your gate open.. I'm shocked your here.." Lucy mumbled. "I am using my own magic to stay.. this place isn't much different than home so I will be fine.." he reassured her. "Okay... make sure to listen to ka...kashi..." she replied before she passing out. I looked over to Sakura and asked "how is he?" "He lost a lot of blood sensi.. we need to get them back to the village..." Hmm how can we get them back.. maybe this guy could carry Naruto and Sakura could keep healing Naruto while we rushed back.. "I will carry Lucy.. you two can carry the boy." Loki said outloud. Why does he get to hold her... wait that shouldn't be important right now.. "okay you carry Meiko and I will have Naruto on my back and while I am carrying him Sakura you are going to keep healing him." They nodded in agreement and we rushed back to the village with me in the lead.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy... lucy.." I heard someone calling for me. "Lucy. Lucy..." They continued. Wait I know that voice.. it's Kurama.. I opened my eyes to see if was in some room.. I looked around and realized I must be in the hospital. "Lucy.. lucy.." Kurama continued. I must still be sleep.. "lucy... lucy.." I should follow his voice. I got out of bed. When I put pressure on my right foot it stung with pain but not as bad as before.

I followed where the voice was comming from and it just lays behind this door.. I placed my hand on the door and opened it. When the door opened i saw Naruto laying on a bed unconscious. I walked over to his bed side and grabbed his hand. I started to sway so I decided to pull a chair over and sat down next to him. I remember when I was here before this is was what Kushina was doing when I woke up here.. "I'm here naruto.." I said and squeezed his hand. I felt something warm roll down my face. I wiped my face. Come on lucy ypu need to be strong..Man I'm tired from that short walk here, so i rested my head on the bed for a moment...

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

I walked into the hospital with some flowers to place in Lucy's room. "Kakashi sensi!" Sakura yelled running towards me. "What's up?" I questioned. "I just went into Mieko's room but she wasn't there... " she exclaimed. Wait she isn't in her room? "Come on I think I know where she will be." I replied patting Sakura's head. I lead her to Naruto's room and opened the door to find the two blondes sleeping. Lucy looked like a worried family member the way she is positioned. I turned to see Sakura blushing "I didn't know she.. liked Naruto.." I laughed "Well I don't think it's the way your thinking, but she does care for him.. when Mieko was here the first time she lived with Naruto's parents.." "what!" Sakura exclaimed. This is a rare opportunity, good thing i always keep a camera on me. When the flash went off Lucy's head moved slightly, and she mumbled "5 more minutes natsu.."

Natsu? Who is that.. maybe it's her boyfriend at home. I felt uneasy for some reason. But she must still be asleep. "Don't tell Naruto.. she will tell him when she wants.." I told Sakura and walked over to Lucy. I placed my hand on her shoulder saying "Mieko wake up... we need to get you back to your room." She just moved her head the other way like she was saying no I don't want to.. I could help but laugh. So I picked her up and she just curled up into my arms like a sleepy child would do when their parent was taking them up to bed. I wonder if we would.. stop that kakashi.. "mmmm ken... shi.." she mumbled in her sleep. I couldn't help but blush... man this mask saves me so much when I am around her. Sakura stayed back in Naruto's room while I took Lucy back to hers. I laid her back in her bed when a nurse came in to the room and told me Naruto woke up. I placed the flowers I got for Lucy in a vase next to her bed and went to Naruto's room.

When I finally got back to Lucy's room I heard mumbling behind the door. "But before you do that can you bring a couple bottles of celestial sake?" Lucy asked. "What! Two bottles I mean last time I made the mistake of getting you one bottle you rode me until you..." a man's voice replied. "Its not just for me! And I was researching a new character for one of my stories. So just do it and I promise I won't summon you when we drink it." Lucy interrupted.. she rode this person?! "Deal.. but if it's emergency I will open the gate myself ok?" He replied. "Deal." Lucy replied. I feel guilty listening to their private conversation.. "Oh yeah and when you address me her please call me Mieko.." I heard Lucy speak again. I knocked on the door.. I didn't want to hear anything else that this two might of done together.

The door opened slowly to reveal the orange hair man that help us find Naruto and Lucy. "Uhh.. how is she doing?" I asked. The man step to the side allowing me through. "Kenshi!" Lucy said happily like a child seeing something they missed. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. "Fine. How is Naruto?." She asked. "He is doing good lady tsunade is checking hime out now... he also just woke up." I replied. Once she heard the news about Naruto she sighed with relief. Then she glared at the other man. He cleared his throat and said " its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Leo but lu.. Mieko and friends call me loki.. I am the leader of the zodiac keys.. thank you for looking out for my master." Huh she wanted him to give me a formal greeting? "Its a honor to meet another one of Mieko's spirits. I am kakashi hatake.. so what would you like me to call you. Loki? Or Leo?" "Any friends of Mieko is a friend of mine so call me loki!" He had a big grin and continued "Well I will be back later with what you wanted.." Lucy nodded at him with a smile and said "Thanks again loki." A bright light engulfed the room and loki was gone. I looked at Lucy and caught her staring at me, then she quickly looked away when she saw me looking at me.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Damn it I got caught looking at him.. I heard his footsteps comming closer to the bed. My heart started to beat faster when I felt something warm on my forehead. i turned my head towards kakashi and I could tell he was smiling even behind his mask. I couldn't help but blush. "What are you doing?" I asked. "making sure you don't have a fever. it seems like your fine but the best way to tell with out a thermometer.." he trailed off while taking off his headband revealing his red eye. once he did that he held it in his left hand and leaned forward placing his forehead on mine..

I completely froze but I could feel my whole body heating up.. I didn't know what to do so I just stared into his eyes. it felt like we stayed like that forever and I didn't want it to stop. All of a sudden he pulled back and put his headband on quickly that's when I heard the door to my room open quickly. Jiriaya stood in the door way "Mieko I cam.." he looked at me then back to kakashi and continued "did I interrupted something?" "ah.. ah.." I was in a loss for words. "No we were just talking.. but I should go check on how Naruto's doing." Kakashi answered while heading towards the door. "I'll keep her company while your gone." jiriaya smiled.

Once kakashi left jiriaya pulled out the book I gave him and said "so you wrote this practically writing about your time here. right?" I nodded in agreement and he continued "you are a very good writer. I mean I could put the book down. so how much of the book was true?" "Well a good portion of the book was an experience I had sometime in my life.." Shit I forgot about the ending where I put how I was going to tell kakashi I loved him... "when did this passage happen? was it when you were here?" Jiriaya asked while handing me the opened book. when I read the book the memories started to flood back.

 _I was running into the forest outside of the village crying. if I am such a burden to everyone will find my own way home.. I could hear rushing water. I must be near a river, maybe I could summon Aquarius to ask her how to get home. when I got close to the river bed something or someone bumped into me. I fell backwards landing on my butt. when I looked up I couldn't see anyone but when I looked at the water I could see a blanket floating in the river. Wait! that's a baby blanket! I jumped into the river quickly and swam as fast as I could to the blanket. please be ok! once I reached the blanket the babyear was still wrapped in the blanket. I tried to swim to shore but the current was to strong. that's when I quickly grabbed Aquarius's key and summoned her. She quickly got us to shore._

 _I laid the baby on the ground. "He isn't breathing!" I exclaimed. I started to panic until Aquarius told me "calm down I will walk you through car ok" I followed her instructions immediately. I made sure his airway was clear and put two fingers on his chest while pushing down hard. I counted to ten then I breathed into his mouth. nothing... I kept going. "What are you doing!" I heard someone running at me yelling. I can't stop I have to keep going. I could sense the person getting really close when the little baby coughed out the water in his lungs. The baby started to scream. Oh that must of been scary for him I quickly picked him up in my arm and sang to him the song my mother used to sing to me all the time when I was sad._

 _"_ Words are born into air and quickly fade out in the wind. But they find their way inside of you. Where they live on forever more. When the skies are dark and full of rain. Look inside your heart. The light, so warm will come and glow. Shining just like the sun. You can see, just how much you've grown. How strong you are. A love will open up to you and it starts the day you first hear those words." _I sang. The baby boy stopped crying instantly. I looked up to see a boy about about my age maybe a little younger in front of me. He had a lot of resemblance to the baby I was holding. "Oh you must be a relative of his. I slowly handed the boy the baby because he looked like he was going to kill me if I didn't. The only thing the boy said to me was "thanks" and walked away with the baby._

 **sorry for the delay i had this chapter done earlier but I forgot to add it to the story.. I will still have the next chapter done by either Also just remember this is a fanfiction not everything is going to be the same as the shows some people may be older and some may be younger some may be dead others may not, but I hope you like the story either way. please comment if you like something specific or if you just like the story so I know I am heading in the right direction. just so you know the more comments I get the more I want to write. thanks for reading and see you next time! ^^,**


	7. Chapter 7

I started to get off the bed while saying "Yeah that happened while I was here before.. why?" I got up and went to the window. "Who was the boy you met that day?" Jiriaya asked. I was going to respond but I noticed someone in the courtyard. That hair.. that body... my whole body froze no mater how much I wanted to move.. it can't be him.. there is no way... he is dead.. that's when he looked up at me but within seconds he disappeared. It must of been a figment of my imagination "I... im.. sorry.. what.. did.. you ask.." I studdered. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "Are you ok?" Jiriaya asked concerned "Maybe I should go get Tsunade..." he continued. "No im.. fine.. just got really cold.." I replied and got back into bed thinking maybe he would believe me if I cover myself up.. "I will be back with her in a minute.. it's better to be safe then sorry." He said while heading out the door.. I felt warm tears fall down my cheek. There is no way he could be here.. no I was just imagining things... I kept telling myself that over and over again until the door to my room flew open.

"Mieko are you alright?!" Naruto yelled while running to my bedside and the others followed behind him. Naruto was wearing his normal cloths so he must be able to go home today . I quickly wiped my tears before anyone could see and smiled "I'm fine." "Well let's make sure you are. Everyone get out so me and Sakura can do the exam!" Tsunade ordered. Once all the men left the room Tsunade and Sakura got to work. "Hmmm.. your ankel has already remodeled.. and you have gained most of your Chakra back. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked. "I feel a little tired but that's it.. so when can I go home?" I replied.

"You should probably stay one more night just to make sure.. huh what's with that face?" Tsunade asked. "Well ah.. it's nothing.. just not used to staying at hospitals.." I replied. "Huh you never stayed at a hospital before?" Sakura asked. "Well the only other time I had to stay at a hospital was when I was here 16 years ago.." I replied to Sakura. Both Sakura and Lady Tsunade eyes opened wide after I said that. "But you have a lot of remodeling through out your whole body how haven't you stayed in a hospital?" Tsunade asked. "Well usually we get our casts or slings on and rest at home.. but I guess that's another thing different between here and there." "I guess your right. Sakura can you let the men in so we can all hear Mieko's side of the story." Sakura nodded and went to the door. Once everyone was in the room Tsunade asked me to start from moment everything went wrong. I took a deep breath.

* * *

"Well when we left the temple after getting the treasure, we were ambushed. That's when I got my ankel hurt. Naruto rushed after the culprit. Once I recovered, I ran the direction Naruto disappeared. I didn't know how bad things were going to get so I sent Loki to go look for kakashi and Sakura so we would have back up. When I finally reached Naruto, he was already in bad condition. So I rushed to his side. I could tell that I couldn't take a lot of time with the battle so I tried to psych him out. We'll I guess it worked because..." I took a deep breath... how can I say it.. just thinking about it gives me chills... "well... let's just say it will be hard for him to do jutsu's now.." "what do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked. Damn it they want more detail..

"well.. ummm.. the reason why I had a lot more blood then I should of have was because I took.. his arm... off.." I forced myself to say it. Everyone looked shocked by what I said. Maybe with how hard it was for me to say it or if it was I could do something like that and I didn't even tell them how truly gruesome it was.. but truthfully if I was them I wouldn't think I could do something like that either. "What did the guy look like?" Kakashi asked. "He had blue skin and gills on the side of his neck like a fish. Oh and he wore a black coat with red clouds on it." I replied. Everyone looked at each other knowing who I was talking about.

"Did he say anything? Like what he wanted?" Asked jiriaya. "He wanted Naruto because he is a jinchuuriki." I replied, once I said that Naruto tensed up. Huh what wrong with him. "Naruto are you ok?" I asked. He kept his silence for a minute and then said "so you know what I am.." his voice was flat and sad. Huh? "Well of course I know what you are.. I knew from the beginning.. but that doesnt matter cause who you are to me is just plain old Naruto." I smiled. Naruto lowered his head and placed his arm up to cover his 's when Sakura asked "how did you know he was a jinchuuriki?"

That's when Naruto looked up at me wondering the same thing. Huh how should I answer that?! Should I just tell him that I talked to Kurama or should I tell him that his mother was a jinchuuriki and that's why it was passed down to him? "Um well. Naruto I knew because.." I started to explain but I knew I shouldn't let them know that I talk to Kurama because I swore to Minato and Kushina that I would not tell anyone that I spoke with the nine tail fox. 'Are you going to tell him?' A voice like Kurama echoed through my head. I started to look around but I didn't see anyone.

That's when I took a deep breath and said "Naruto do you remember the day we first met? And how I knew your name?" Naruto nodded in response. "Well that is because I knew your mother and I remember her telling me what she wanted to name you." His eyes opened wide and said "you knew my mother?! " I nodded in response so he continued "But what does that have to do with the fourth hokage sealing the nine tails inside of me?" My eyes darted to Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiriaya.

They didn't tell him that his mother was a jinchuuriki as well? Wait did he call Minato by the fourth hokage instead of dad!? I could feel my blood start to boil. Agggh damn it why do I have to explain everything, and why doesnt he know he is the fourth hokages son! Thats when Kurama started to yell 'are you going to tell him?' I clear my throat and said "Well I don't know how to say this but your mother was the jinchuuriki before you.. you have to have a special Chakra to hold the nine tails inside of one's body.. and that's why you have the nine tails inside of you.. thats how I know you are the nine tails jinchuuriki... "

"Why did she tell you about all of this?" Naruto asked while backing a way from me. His expression was blank, he probably is trying to process what I just told him.."the reason why she told me is something I can not say.." I replied. "Why!" Naruto yelled. Kurama's voice still yelling 'are you going to tell him? Are you going to give in?' "I'm sorry I can't I swore I would never tell anyone." I replied looking him straight in the eyes. "Who did you swear to?" He asked once he calmed down a bit. "I swore to your mother and father I wouldn't tell anyone.."

* * *

Kakashi p.o.v  
Why did they tell her about the jinchuuriki? Thata when i noticed Naruto was just getting more mad after Lucy told him that's she promised his parents. "Why would they make you promise not to tell anyone something like that!" Naruto yelled. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and said "Naruto. Here her out." Naruto took a deep breath to calm down.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I knew your parents..." Lucy took a deep breath and continued to speak "I may not be able to tell you about the promise at this moment but I can tell you that your personality is almost the exact same as your mother's but your not as scary when you get mad like she was. And you are a spitting image of your father. That's how I knew you were there child.. but the reason why I didn't talk to you about them is because I just found out they had pass away the day I first came back to the village.. I don't think having a stranger come up to you and tell you I'm sorry about your parents was the best choice. I was going to tell you I knew them when the time right.. Naruto, when I was here 16 years ago your parents where the ones who took care of me until I left. I thought of them as a second family.. i.. and I still do.." Naruto was shocked by the sudden reveal of part of Lucy's past.

"Is that why you said 'don't worry big sis is here to protect you'?" Naruto asked Lucy. The moment Lucy heard him say it her face turned red. "I said that because I consider you apart of my family.. i know it's weird and you don't know much about me but.. I hope someday that you feel like I am a sister to you.." she replied. "Will you tell me more about my parents?" Naruto asked. "I'll tell you what I know about them and I will try to answer any questions that you have about them." She replied. That's when the door flung open. "Lady tsunade we have and issue!" A women said in a panic. Tsunade headed out the door and said "Okay everyone let Mieko rest." "But I want to talk some more!" Naruto replied. "There will be plenty of time for you two to talk. So let her rest for now." I said and while walking to the door I continued "I'll check up on you later Meiko."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's P.O.V

Once everyone left the room I was staying in, I decided to rest like Tsunade told me to because I didn't want to stay in the hospital another night. When I fell asleep I started to have a recurring nightmare that's been haunting me since I lost Aquarius.

"Aquarius I can't do it I don't want to lose you!" I cried. The blue haired mermaid had tears in Her eyes but was holding them back when she said "But if you want to save your friends this is the only way Lucy. You must break my key to summon the celestial king. It's not like your killing me I just won't be able to come back to this world." "But Aquarius I.. i.." I continued to cry. "Lucy do it now I can't keep him back for much longer!" Aquarius yelld out to me. Slowly but surely Jackel was making his way to us. I held on to Aquarius key crying my eyes out. I broke her key like she told me so I summon the celestial king. I watched Aquarius disappear right in front of my eyes. My heart was breaking even though I know she was right, i needed to save my friends.. that's when Jackel got up and said " I'm going to make you pay for that!"

* * *

I shot up in my hospital bed. I felt something warm flowing down my cheeks. I was actually crying in my sleep. I placed my hand over my eyes. I'm so sorry Aquarius! After a minute of crying I heard the window open. Damn it Natsu you can.. wait?! I quickly looked up to see kakashi's silver hair shining in the moonlight. I must still be sleeping.. I mean when I started my nap it was only noon. "Meiko? Why are you crying?" Kakashis voice echoed through out the room. I started to wipe away my tears as he slowly walks up to me. He place his hand gently on my jaw to encourage me to look him in the eyes. "Meiko you can talk to me." Kakashi sounded so sincere at this moment. This must be a dream. "What do I have some kind of beaken that let's you know I am in distress? I mean rescuing me in my sleep now?" I laughed.

He looked at me all confused when he said "huh?" I started to sit up so I could look out the window. "I mean why else you come into my room at night through my window." I smiled. "I ah... I..." he tried to think of a reason, so that's proof it's a dream. I sighed, if only it was real.. I patted the open spot on the bed encourage kakashi to sit down. He hesitantly sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his body temperature rise quickly once my cheek hit his shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked while looking down at me. In the corner of my eyes I looked up at him and said "I had a bad dream and laying like this on a shoulder of someone you trust is supposed to make you feel safe.. at least that's what my mom said.." we sat there quietly for a bit and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

Kakashi p.o.v

I looked out the window while Lucy rests her head on my shoulder. I still don't get what she is saying about a dream, but I didn't really have an excuse to come into her room through a window and I didn't want to make her think that I'm some kind of pervert.. "I'm sorry kakashi.." Lucy quietly whispered. I looked down at her and said " what do you have to be sorry for?" "I didn't tell you I knew about Naruto and that's why I wanted to go with him.. I thought I would of been strong enough to protect him so he wouldn't get hurt... but he almost die... if you or sakura went with him he probably wouldn't of been hurt..." Lucy vented to me.

That's when I wrapped my arm around her and said "you guys made it back alive and that's all the matters and the akatsuki are not an easy foe. So I am proud you held your own, while staying calm and collective to know to move Naruto to somewhere safe. Plus you tried to protect him when you knew you had little to no strength left, but you weren't going to give up with out a fight. You haven't changed a bit. You don't let anything hold you back even if there is no chance you still stand to fight and yet you don't fight unless it's nessary.. that's what I admire about you.." Lucy sat up quickly bit her cheek while looking away. Man it's cute that she still does that when she is trying to hide her emotions..

Wait did I say cute? I thought to myself. Maybe I should get going.. I stood up and said "I should be going." I started to head to the window when I felt her warm hands encase my right hand. I looked backed at her. She had a sincere grin on her face while she said "Thanks for coming to my rescue again." I could feel my heart starting to race. " I quickly looked ahead and said "Ah. Yeah.. anytime..." and slowly the warmth of her hands left mine. I tried to quickly leave through the window, but when I took one more quick glimpse at her before I left.

She was smiling waving me good bye, but I could tell that she was hiding her emotions. She didn't want to be alone in the hospital room. So I stopped on the window seal before I jumped and asked "Would you like me to stay here with you?". Her eyes opened wide. She started to play with her hands but when she said "you don't have to I will.. be fine." I backed off the window seal and shut the window. "I think I might stay here for a little bit longer to make sure your ok." I said while walking to a chair in the corner and closed my eyes. "Thanks kenshi.." she smiled and laid down again closing her eyes. After a while of her sleeping I decided it was time for me to leave. I took one more look at her sleeping peacefully, and then I left quietly so she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Once I opened the door to my apartment, I realized that it's so quiet with out Lucy here. She has only been here for a week tops but it seems so different being here without her. Maybe I will go pick her up from the hospital tomorrow...

The next morning I went to go pick up Lucy. When I opened the door to hospital room she was putting on a tee shirt. I froze instantly. I couldn't help but look at her soft pale skin. Thank God it was only her back or else. That moment Lucy turned around finishing pulling her shirt over her stomach. She looked at me with a smile and said "Oh good morning Kenshi!" My heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice. She walked over to the other side of the bed grabbing her keys and whip. When she turned around and walked towards me, I started to hold my breath just because her determined expression on her face. Lucy stopped right in front of me and was slightly blushing while she looked up at me. Shit did she realize that it was not a dream last night...

"kenshi... umm can we... um.. can we have a little get together?" Lucy shyly asked me. Huh? A get together? "Yeah I guess that's OK." I replied. She smiled happily and grabbed my hands. "Thanks kakashi I was so worried you would say no. You don't have to worry about the cooking or cleaning I will do it all." Huh cooking? Cleaning? "Well what could I do to help?" I asked trying to get more information from her. She put her index finger to her cheek and thought for a moment. "Oh you can invite Naruto and the others since I will busy making sure everything else is done." She replied. The door opened again and Tsunade was behind me.

"Mieko, before your next mission you will have to come back in for a check up to make sure everything is up to par." Tsunade said while looking at her chart. "Ok sounds good. Oh Tsunade if you are available tonight at 6 we will be having a get together at kakashi's place and I have a special drink for the night." Lucy smiled. That snapped Tsunade attention right away. "What kind of drink?" She asked Lucy. "Well let's just say you probably shouldn't have a whole bottle to yourself. Trust me on that one." Lucy laughed. "Well I will be there for sure then!" Tsunade said with a big grin and a Twinkle in her eye. Tsunade said her good byes and left. "Well who do you want me to invite?" I asked while we left the hospital. "Well Naruto, Sakura, and Jiriaya should be good." Lucy smiled.

* * *

sorry it took me soo long to get this chapter out but I have been having some health issues so been hard to write. I didn't want to stop at this point for this chapter but It has been a while since I posted so I thought I would give you guys something at least next chapter will entail the party and more so talk to you guys later and thanks for reading. Ps comment are always welcome good or bad :)


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's P.O.V  
Ever since I left kakashi at the hospital, I have felt like someone was following me. I stopped at the market to get the supplies that I will need for the party. Once i finished gathering what i needed i started to head back. That's when I saw him! No it can't be.. not him. I felt my body tremble but I stepped towards him. He started to walk away the instant I got close. I want to go after him but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gai right behind me. "Hey you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gai asked.

I looked at him with a dead stare for a moment before snapping myself back into reality. "Oh yeah.. I'm fine. I just thought I saw somebody I knew. Haha but I was just mistaken. How are you?" I replied trying to put what ever just happened behind me. "Oh me I was just about to go eat.. Hey how about you join me?" Gai asked. "Oh I'm sorry but I can't.." That's when I noticed his face drop and got an idea. "Because I am going to be cooking for a party at kakashi's house if you would like to come.. I mean you will have to wait a little longer for food." I replied. Gai's face grew so bright and happy after I said that. "You mean I can have your cooking instead of eating out? I will take that any day. Haha. Well since you have invited me let me take your groceries for you." He replied. Gai took the bags from me and started to lead the way to kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V  
We just finished dinner when sakura asked Lucy "so how long are you going to be in the village for this time?" "Oh well I don't know for sure." Lucy smiled. "Don't you have somebody waiting for you at home?" Naruto asked trying to get to know Lucy more. "Well not really both my parents have passed away and my friends have been busy so we kind of lost touch. I mean I do have one friend that comes and visits me around this time, but I left him a note telling him I was going on an adventure so he won't worry." Lucy explained.

That's when tsunade chimed in saying "Oh is he your boyfriend?" That perked my interest is Lucy dating someone? I felt jealous. But why it's not like I like her like that right? That's when Lucy started to laugh so hard. We all looked at her questionably. "You think.. me and him.. Haha." She laughed and took a deep breath continuing "no he is just my best friend back home." "Why is it so funny?" Sakura asked. "Oh the thought of me dating was funny since I'm already 28 and never been on a date let alone kissed a guy." Lucy replied seriously. Tsunade spit her drink out and said "wait you are telling me you never felt a man's touch let alone you have never even kissed a guy?"

"Wait your 28?"Naruto said surprised. "Huh yeah I'm 28. Haha. And no tsunade I have never kissed a man on the lips I mean I did kiss somebody I care about on the cheek but that's all. It's not like I never been offered or asked out.. I guess I just can't get over my first love quite yet and I was more worried about my friends.." Lucy explains. She has never been with anybody? My heart started to beat really hard. "But enough about that lets start drinking." Lucy tried to change the conversation quick before someone asked another question. She put a sake bottle on the table and continued speaking. "Ok so this isn't your typical sake. But trust me you will get drunk." She poured the drinks.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V  
Man why did that subject have to come up.. what if kakashi remembers I kissed him on the cheek or what if jirya puts it all together. Damn I should of never given him that book.. I started to pass out the drinks. "One. Two.. three.." we all took the shot. Everyone's expression was surprised. "Are you sure this is even alcohol?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah it tastes more like juice." Gai added. "That's what she thought." A pink haired girl said while appearing out of nowhere and she continued "isn't that right princess?" She smiled at me. I quickly guarded her with my body because I could see everyone getting into fighting postions. "It's ok everyone this is one of my spirits.." I said quickly. " "Yes I am a celestial spirit. And I do whatever my princess asks me to." Virgo smiled. I sighed when everyone started to calm down.

"Why are you here Virgo?" I asked. "Well brother told me of your friends and I wanted to meet them myself. Also I brought another bottle of sake for you since I heard you were badly hurt." Huh why would she bring another bottle we only need two. I mean we probably won't even get to the second one. "Here princess lets reenact what happened the first time you drank celestial sake." Virgo said with an evil glare in her eyes. In an instant she put the whole new bottle of sake in my mouth and wouldn't let up. I tried to resist but it was futile. It was all done within seconds before anyone could help.

"Why did you do that!" I coughed while trying to catch my breath. "Oh my what have I done.. But remember celestial sake is good to get your strength back.. But if I troubled you so much princess please punish me." Virgo said happily getting on all four. That's why she did it not just to help me heal faster but to get me to punish her. I grabed her key and closed her gate. "Damn masochist.." I whispered and when I turned my head towards everyone is when I realized the looks they were giving me. Wait they don't know how she is and they all probably got the wrong idea. Damn it now I have to explain.

"It's not what you think.. It's not like I beat my spirits or do anything sexual. It's just the first time I drank celestial sake i just downed.. the bottle and after a few minutes I was so gone. And well let's say I made loki help me with a story idea I had and well I made him run around my house on all fours while i was on his back.. And well he complained to Virgo about how heavy i was and how much it hurt. But he was almost as drunk as me. And Virgo is a masochist so she wanted me to punish her like that..." man I am getting dizzy.

"So what was the story about?" Kakashi asked. Oh thank god they don't think I'm some pervert. "Oh well its about a female god and she uses pure spirits as her weapons to fight against phantoms. And the spirits she recruit can become different things. And well loki is the lion spirit so i had the idea of making one of the spirits turn into a lion to help the god get around and so on hence why I rode on his back." I replied excitedly. "Wow that sound like a cool story!"Naruto claimed.

The party went on for a hour or so then everyone started to stagger home. Man good thing I have some what of a tolerance to it but the effects should be hitting me soon. I should put the food away and get ready for bed before it does. I got up and picked up the food. "I'll set up the beds." Kakashi said while I walked into the kitchen. Once i finished putting the food away i headed towards the door when I tripped over something and fell. Due to being intoxicated I couldn't catch myself. I'm going down.

You could hear a crash but wait the floor is warmer then I thought it would be. Huh I sat up to realize I was sitting on top of kakashi. My whole body started to feel really hot and dizzy. I was going to get up quickly but the moment our eyes locked I froze. I couldn't control my hand it started towards his mask. I want to see his face.. no I need to see his face.

Wait I should pull it down by his ear so if he stops me I can say I was trying to get up. I grazed his ear when his hand caught mine. "What are you doing?" He asked. Ah.. "I was trying to get up." I replied while looking away quickly. Damn was i staring at him the whole time too.. I quickly got up and held my hand out for kakashi to help him up the moment his hand landed in mine I felt the need to see his face grow stronger. "Kakashi.." I started to say but when he looked into my eyes again all that could come out was " I. I. Ah.. I'm sorry.." "It's ok. The beds are ready whenever you are.." "thanks.." I replied while i rushed into the bathroom.

I leaned against the bathroom door once I shut it. I can't believe I was going to tell him. That's when I heard something outside the bathroom window.I walked over to find someone staring at me through the other side. I quickly opened the window and tried to climb out. It was all good until I tried to get my butt out. No I can't be. I tried to force myself back into the window.

Damn no luck.. what should I do... I could ask kakashi for help.. No that's out of the question.. it would be to embrassing... ten minutes later there was a knock outside the bathroom door. "Hey Meiko are you ok?" Kakashi asked concerned. "Ah... it could be better..." I replied giving in to defeat.. damn boobs and butt... "ah.. Well is there anything I could help with?" Kakashi asked. "Ah.. I think I could use your help.. umm but don't laugh..." I sighed. I heard the door open a quick slap with quiet laughing. "I said no laughing!" I said while trying to kick him . "I'm sorry.. Haha. Just stop kicking so I can pull you back in.." kakashi laughed. He put his hands around my waist and pulled. It took a couple of times until I came free.

I landed on kakashi's lap. " thanks kenshi." I got up off him. "It was no problem.. Why were you trying to climb out the window.?" Kakashi asked. " Ah well I heard a noise out side and when I went to the window to check it out I saw someone looking in.. and well I was trying to go after him.." "Well they are probably long gone by now.. next time use the door.. or even call out to me and I will chase them down." Kakashi said. My heart jump a beat.. "Ah thanks I think I will take you up on that offer next time.." I smiled. That's when I realized kakashi was blushing. "We should uh go to bed.." kakashi said while going out of the bathroom.

* * *

Next morning Kakashi's P.O.V  
A loud knock on the door woke me up. Huh who could that be? What time is it? I tried to get up but I realized something was on top of me. WAIT! IS IT LUCY'S LEG! The knocking got louder. Shit quick get up and pretend that didn't happen she was probably just moving around in her sleep. Once i got free I went to the door.

"Hey kakashi!" Naruto greeted. "Huh what's up?" I replied. It's weird that he would come over unannounced. "Well I made plans to show Meiko around the village today but I just realized that I don't know where she is staying so I thought you would know.." Naruto smiled. "Oh is it that time already." Lucy said behind me and continued " sorry Naruto I'll get ready quick." I turned around to see Lucy stretch and head to the bathroom. I looked back at Naruto and his face was shocked..

* * *

 **Ok sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I was having writers block and rewrote it about 100 different time and yes this was the better version I will try to get the next chapter up here soon and I hope you like this chapter next chapter you will find out about the mysterious person Lucy has seen a couple of times. Are they good or are they bad? Find out next time. Also sorry didn't really grammar check just thought I would get it our.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy p.o.v

Man I can't believe I over slept. I hope Naruto isn't mad at me. I did one more mirror check. Hair in two low pigtails check. White t shirt and black spandex was all I had to wear since my other clothes are still filled with holes and stained with blood. Hopefully Virgo can get me a new outfit soon. I stepped out of the bathroom and there was tension in the air. Huh? "Sorry if I was taking so long." I apologized. Naruto and kakashi both turned towards me. Naruto started to take his orange jacket off " Here take my jacket it's a little cold out today" huh? Why that's so mature! "Oh thank you Naruto." I smiled and put on his jacket. "How does it look?" I asked while doing a twirl. They both nodded in approval. "Well let's get going." Naruto smiled and headed for the door. "I'll see you later tonight kenshi!" I smiled and waved goodbye.

After a few hour of Naruto showing me around the town we ended up in the market. "Naruto!" Lee bellowed. "Huh what's up lee?" Naruto asked. "Don't you remember that meeting we were going to have with the others today?" Lee asked. "Wait that's right now i thought we were meeting up with the client tomorrow?" Naruto replied. "No we thought it would be best to come up this some plans ahead of time." Lee commented. Naruto turned towards me and said "I'm sorry Meiko I have to go but we will have to hang out again."

I started to head back towards kakashi's when a man and a dog stoped me "come on we are not going to let you slack off and everyone else is doing all the work. I mean did you really think your sexy jutsu is quite convincing but don't forget we know your scent right Akumaru?." The man said and shortly after the dog barked in response. "Wait you can recognize someone's scent?" I asked in response. He almost fell to the ground but I'm still shock a human besides slayer can recognize scents. Wait I have never met this man before and sexy jutsu... I have had someone say that to me befor... a flash back of jirya in front of the bath house.. my eyes grew narrow at the boy.. "I'm not naruto... He just.." I started to say but. The man grabbed my wrist and said "then how did you know I was looking for him. I mean how stupid do you have to be to fall for that.. come on I don't want to have to drag you.." I almost fell to the floor but I caught my self and slowly turned around did he just call me stupid?.

My blood was bowling and I don't know why that bothered me it felt like when I would fight with gajeel back when he would call me a cheerleader. I took a deep breath and said "fine we will see if I was lying or if you have mistaken me... lead the way." "I'm not going to walk ahead so you can use a shadow clone to try and show me up.." the man replied. "Fine if you had such confidence then tie my hands together so I can't do any jutsu." I replied.. I'm going to get my revenge soon enough.

After he tied my hands up and lead me through town we were heading towards the training area. Man the ground is muddy must of rained last night. Huh we must be getting closer because he started to slow down. We walked through the bushes but I got stuck on something and the man accidentally pulled me and I fell. "What the hell kiba!" Naruto came running towards us. The man next to me was still shocked to see Naruto in front of him but then he would look at me. That's when I realized how many people were here. A lot of kids Naruto and Sakura' s age. Sakura came running up to us along with Hinata and Lee. "Kiba why did you tie Meiko up?" Hinata asked.

"Uh.. i..." kiba couldn't get a word out he must of been really surprised. "You shouldn't treat a lady like that." Rock Lee said. I should step in haha I had my fun I got myself off the ground and turned around to Kiba and said "Haha I told you I wasn't Naruto.. so can you untie my hands." I smiled at him and he started to blush. "Wait you tied her up. Because you thought she was Me? Man your since of smell is worse then the last time I saw you." Naruto commented. I turned to Naruto and shook my head and said"Naruto it's an easy mistake to make defiantly since I am wearing your jacket your scent is probably over powering mine." That's when everyone noticed I was wearing his jacket. "Yeah that must be it haha totally forgot I loaned that to you today." Naruto laughed and rubed his head. "Don't you think we should get this meeting started with?" A man that look related to Hinata said. "Oh I'm sorry I'll let you guys get to business" I smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to me. "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Well Meiko must know a lot about kakashi I mean they have nicknames for each other maybe we should ask her for help?" Naruto replied. "So what do you say Meiko will you help us?" Sakura asked when she realizes the point Naruto was trying to make. I turned around and asked "What does Kakashi have to do with this?" I asked out of curiosity. "Have you ever wonder what he is hidding behind his mask?" Naruto asked me. I thought of what he must look like and started to blush.. "Well yeah of course I want to know..."

"Well why don't you help us. To reveal his face." Naruto said proudly. My eyes narrowed on Naruto and I said "who came up with this idea because I remember you said you are doing this for a client." "Yeah we are but more out of curiosity then anything." Naruto said and the others nodded. "Well I would like to meet the client before I would say anything.." i replied. Naruto smiled "then you will be our. Secret weapon." I left the others to their planing.  
The next day I woke up and got ready to go to the library. Man I barley even got to see Kakashi last night because he didn't get home until I went to be. I headed towards the door. "Lucy?" A voice behind me said. I jumped and turned around to see Kakashi woke up.

"Oh good morning kakashi" I smiled. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Oh I thought I would do some running today. Is there anything I could pick up for you." I asked. He rubbed his eyes and then took a second look at me. "New outfit?" Kakashi asked. I looked down at the new outfit Virgo made for me. It was a tight blue qipauo style shirt and a short black skirt that had slits on the sides along with spandex underneath. I wore my white belt and that's what I put my keys, whip, and ninja gear.

"Oh, Virgo got me some clothes from the celestial world. Does it look good.. ah by that do you think I'll fit in?" I replied. "Well... that style does look really good on you.." kakashi said looking away from me. "Well I'll see you later kenshi." I started to turn away when kakashi asked "before you go I was wondering if you would want to go out to eat tonight for supper?. My treat." My heart started to pound in my chest. What do I say... What should I do... "sure that would be great. What time would you like to meet up?" I smiled. Keep it cool Lucy.. you can do it!

After we settled on the time I set off to the library before I have to meet up with the others. Once at the library I put on my wind reader glasses and grabbed books on ninjutsu, geinjutsu, and tijutsu. I finished reading so I did some research on for wild plants and wildlife around here just in case of emergencies. Only an hour has passed so I decided to walk around the outskirts of town but once I was leaving the library I bumped into somebody.

His dark hair and dull grey eyes looked back at me. "I'm so sorry I should really pay attention on where I am going." I said while get off of him. Once i stood up i held my hand out to him. "Your a lot heavier then you think." He laugh with a weird smiled that made me feel like was so below him. I wanted to yell at him but thats when I noticed what book he was reading because that same exact book was in Minito's library. The same book I read multiple time to try to make friends.. I looked back at the man still having the awkward smile he did before. So I picked up his book from the floor and said"Haha it's all muscle. So how is that book treating you?"

"It's harder then the book makes it." He replied. "Yeah it is but practice makes perfect with any skill." I replied. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked. I thought for a moment what is a best explanation I could give him. "Well you are a ninja right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then just like the jutsu you have mastered you have to master social skills. It takes time and practice but if you have good comrades I'm sure they will help." I smiled thinking of how much nastu and the rest taught me along with everyone here. I smiled "For one most people don't like to be called heavy and for two that smile you have is to forced you have to let it come naturally." I continued while I noticed somebody walk by that I thought I knew but I couldn't place them. Huh.."if you ever want some advice on something you can always ask me. The name is l.. Mieko." "Huh Really? Hmmm my name is Sai." He replied.

After talking with Sai for a bit longer I left to go meet the others. When I made it to the location I noticed all the kids from yesterday. Naruto ran up to me and said "Hey Meiko you made it." "Yep I'm on time right?" I asked noticing the tension in the group. Naruto whispered in my ear and said "You didn't tell kakashi about this.. since you are living with him and all." I laughed "no Naruto he has no idea. Plus I don't know what your plans are. So will you introduce me to the guy who is requested this mission?" Naruto smiled and said "I knew I could trust you." Leading me towards a man with brown hair. Wait that's the man I thought I knew..

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V  
Naruto walked up behind me and said "Hey Sukae, I brought someone who knows a lot about kakashi to help us." I turned around to see Lucy standing right next to Naruto. I felt kind of betrayed. "Naruto I never said I would help. I said I wanted to meet the person who requested this mission before I would say anything." Lucy looked back at me after she said that to Naruto. "My name is Meiko.. I was curious on why you want to reveal kakashi's face?" She had a smile on her face but the energy she was giving was a totally different story. It seemed if I said the wrong thing she might kill me.

I never knew Lucy could give off a vibe like that. "Ah I just wanted to post his face on most hotest bachelor. It was the article I was given to publish.." I said while rubbing my head. A light grew in her brown eyes and the killer vibe left. "Well I don't recommend you don't waste your time on the photo you will be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him without his mask. I mean I known him for a while know and I have never seen it. So if you do happen to get a photo I recommend you delete it.." Lucy took a few steps forward and whispered in my ear "or else I'll hunt you down and destroy it myself." Lucy put her right hand on my shoulder and smiled "Okay?" A shiver went down my spine man I didn't think she could be this scary.

I nodded in agreement and she turned around. I couldn't help but ask "Why so protective?" She looked over and smiled "wouldn't you protect your friend? I mean he must have his reasons to cover his face." I couldn't help but blush a little. I covered my face with one hand. Lucy turned around again and looked into my eyes.. "You seem formiliar have we meet before?" She asked. That's when I remember she said she learned how to read eyes to see what kind of emotions the person is really having.. She did this because of me.. "Ah I don't think so I think I would remember someone like you." She laughed "Well your probably right.. I'll let you guys get to your mission just remember what I said." Lucy said while leaving. Naruto raced to her and she whispered something to him before she left.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V  
After leaving the others I decided to go look for the herbs I read about in the liabary. I bent down and plucked some of the plants. This one should be the wild cat nip I read about. I wonder if Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily would like it? Maybe I'll dry it out and give it to loki to deliver it back to the.. oh yeah the guild was disbanded.. I shook my head.. I headed back to the village when I noticed something was following me. I peaked over my shoulder and there was a big cat with a pink bow on its ear behind me.

I sighed with relief and turned around. The cat dashed towards the bushes. I knelt down and grabed some of the wild cat nip. I held it out to the Bush with an open palm. After a minute the cat slowly walked up to my hand with the cat nip. He ate some of it and started to purr loudly. I laughed and started to pet the cat. I picked the cat up to see the gender. "Are you lost handsome?" I asked him. He meowed back at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I grabed a handkerchief and riped some off and wrapped it around the cats neck and I used the bow to hold it together. "There so people know your a boy. I brought him back to the village.. when I got there I was ambushed by three little ninjas.

"Konhamaru it the cat we were supposed to retrieve." Said the little girl with pink hair. "Your right Moegi!" The one with a long scarf and brown hair replied. Then he pointed to me and said "if you don't want to get hurt give us the cat now!" I bent down and handed the cat to him and said "make sure he gets to his owner. Brave ninjas" I smiled and he blushed taking the cat from me. "Thanks lady." I pat his head and said "No problem." I stood up and waved while heading towards kakashi's house but before I could get there I ran into Sukae. He turned around and had a startled look on his face when he realized it was me who bumped into him. Oh he must think I am going to hurt him... did I go a little to far with my threat? I should probably apologize.

"Oh Sukae.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bump into you.. But well since I did I should apologize for my behavior earlier.." I said fumbling over my word. Man why am I fumbling with my words it's just an apology. "It's just.. I'm very protective of my friends and definitely kakashi.. So I hope you don't think I'm some psycho maniac." He laughed and my heart skipped a beat. Huh?! But.. "so why is kakashi so high up on the list?" Sukae asked. I could feel my face get hot. I played with my fingers. "Well.. if you want to know how about we go somewhere more private?" I replied.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V  
I couldn't help but get a little jealous. Why does she want to go somewhere private? I mean what if.. I looked at her playing with her fingers. She looked so cute. Like an young girl about to confess to her crush.. "Ah sure.. I'll follow you." I replied with out even realizing what I was saying. She nodded and started to walk. Why am I doing this.. I mean it's not fair to Lucy.. But I want to know what she says.. and I need to know why she is acting like this. That's when I realized we were on top of the mountain with the hokage's faces carved into it.

The same spot we would always go to. Lucy walked up to the guard rail and leaned against it. "The reason why I am.. So protective of Kakashi is.." Her face started to get even more red. "I am protective of Kakashi is because he was the first friend I made.. and i.." wait she wanted to be in a private area to say that to me? She turned around to embrassed to finish her sentence when the air around her got cold. I walked up to her and noticed the red in her face had completely gone to pure white. "Hey are you ok?" I asked out of concern. She slowly turned her head and said " I'm sorry but I must be going or else I'm going to be late with meeting up with kakashi." She ran back towards the village in a rush. Huh? Wait i need to get changed before I meet up with her.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V  
No it can't be! He can't be here. And why would he target the kids. I ran as fast as I could towards the way Konhamaru and the others where heading towards. They must be going to the training grounds! I have to hurry. I took my whip out and jumped in front of the kids and hit each orb that came towards us. After the whip came in contact with the four big explosions occurred. They were to close the rubble might hit the kids so I blocked them with my body. "You guys must go warn the village about the enemy quickly.I'll hold him here until back up arrives." I said quickly. I need them to get out of here!

"No we can help!" Konhamaru tried to argue. "And what if we fail he could destroy the village now go!" I yelled. They need to leave before the smoke cover is all gone. Konhamaru said "bu.. Ok but we will be back as fast as we can to help ok?" I nodded and they left. Ok Lucy you have to end this before anyone else comes... I turned to face him.. The man that took Aquarius from me.. Jackal stared at me and the laughed his tail moving around behind him. He appeared right in my face and said."Wow you really look like her dontcha. Well this is going to be a lot more fun then I thought." I looked him dead in his eyes and said "Oh yeah what do you mean by that?"

He laughed "Well I might as well tell you since you will be dead here soon. By the her I was referring to is the fly that killed me Lucy heartfillia but you wouldn't know her since she is from a different dimension. So I will take my vengeance out on you nice and slowly." Wait he doesn't realize that it me. Man he must be an idiot. "Don't take me so lightly." I replied. "Oh calm down kitten I won't be taking my revenge for a few more days but it will be one you can't miss for miles. How about I'll give you a little taste of what it will be like?"

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V  
I headed towards the the gate of the village to meet up with Lucy. Gai walked up to me and said "Hey kakashi where are you heading in such a hurry?" "I'm going to go meet up with Meiko.." I replied. Before gai could say anything there was four loud explosions comming from the training field. Huh someone must be training with there explosives. But after a few minutes I could see Konhamaru and his team running towards the gate. "Konhamaru!" I said and ran towards him.

"What happened are you guys ok?" Gai asked. "Please go help her she wanted us to warn the village of enemy attack and she stayed behind to keep him at the training grounds."Konhamaru pleaded. Both me and Gai ran towards the training grounds after telling Konhamaru and the others to go warn lady tsunade. When we got there my hearts stoped once I saw Lucy with her whip out and burn marks all over her body. "You call that an explosion I felt flames hotter then that!" She yelled at the man. "Oh yeah how about this one?" The enemy said and a orb went towards her. She used her whip to hit it and a large explosion occurred. He poped through the smoke and grabed her right arm.

My blood started to boil and before I new it i started using chidori and ran towards them. Lucy noticed me comming and grabed the enemy's hand. He smiled and another explosion was set off and a pile of smoke covered them but I kept running. That's when the enemy ninja jumped out of the smoke. Wait! Lucy was still holding onto his foot when another blast went off and sent her flying to the ground. Gai ran after the enemy while I went to help Lucy. She slowly got to all fours by the time I could reach her "Meiko!" I said but she stayed still quietly looking at the ground. "Lucy!" I yelled she slowly looked up at me her eyes were wide with fear and that's when I noticed how bad she was shaking.

* * *

A lot of thing have happened this chapter and the mystery character has finally been revealed. How will Lucy handle this foe? Will she break? Or will she be able to handle the stress of killing the deamon that she had to sacrifice Aquarius and still lost her guild after she and the rest of the guild stoped tataros? Only time will tell. Hope you guys like the chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi P.O.V  
Lucy look back to the ground and tried to get up and grabed something that was hanging around her neck. "Wait Lucy I'll help you get up I'm going to summon pakkun, to let Gai know I'm taking you back to the village and sending more help." I explained while I summoned Pakkun. When Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke I explain to him his mission. "Okay I'll be back after I get Meiko back to the village." "You mean the girl running the opposite way?" Pakkun replied. I turned around to see Lucy running as fast as she could into the forest. "Go Pakkun I'll follow her." I said quickly as I chased after her.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V  
I ran through the pain. I can hear her as clear as day.. [Lucy. Meet me at the pound that you would summon me back then.] My whole body was burning but I can't stop. The tear rolled down my face. [You have to read that book you found.] Aquarius explained. I'm almost there! I pushed through the pain and ran a little faster to leap into the middle of the pound.

The water felt so cold on my burns relieving some of the pain. I swam to the serface."How did you get here?" I ask while the warm tears slide down my face and my arms wrapped around her. "If you are always crying no man would ever want to date you" Aquarius said with a serious face and continued "I used the rest of my magic to open a door here and this is the last time I can leave the celestial world."

My tears started to fall much faster and I cried "Why did you waste your magic on a spoiled brat like me." I cried "You could of had your key reforged. " "You don't expect to leave Layla's daughter when she needs me the most?. Lucy I don't have much time here.. You have to read the book you found here." She explained. "How do you know about the book?" I asked. "Are you stupid my man told me." Oh yeah how could I forget that.

"Lucy.." Aquarius started to speak but she stoped for a minute. "It looks like I have to go back sooner than I thought.." "do you think I will ever see you again." I sobbed. "Not even I know what's written the stars for us lucy.." she said while disappearing in a bright light. I sat there wadding in the water. It seemed like she mouthed some thing before she left. I started to swim the shore when I realized kakashi was standing at the shore waiting for me.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V  
When Lucy got to me I pulled her into an embrace. "How much did you hear?" She asked trying to hold the tears back. I just kept here in my arms.. I knew what I needed. I looked down at her. Her clothes soaking wet sticking to her skin tightly and all the burn marks revealing skin. I held her tightly knowing she need some kind of comfort losing someone she cared about. I could stop thinking what Aquarius mouthed to me. It made me remember the past.  
 _ **We have to find her.. it's all my fault she left. I shouldn't of snapped at her. I ran through the forest right behind Minato. I stopped suddenly. I hear something muffled. Minato was already out of sight. I couldn't help the feeling that the sound I heard was her. I ran towards the direction. When I got there Lucy had her hand gripped tightly around the key she carried around all the time fighting to keep a hold of it.**_

 _ **Tears pouring down her bruised cheeks. "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME!MAMA GAVE HER TO ME!" she cried out hoping that the guy who was trying to take her prescious key. "Fine if you want it so bad take it." Thats when the mystery man threw the key into the rushing water. Lucy dirved right in after it and before I could even realize it i got hit from behind. Damn it I got to caught up on her I didn't think there were more. Such a rookie mistake. By the time I recovered I saw the blue mermaid that Lucy summoned the first day we met. I notice she was holding Lucy's unconscious body and all the enemy were gone.**_

 _ **I ran over to the mermaid. "Listen boy I need you to watch over her for me. It takes to much energy for her to summon me and she doesn't know not to push her limits.. so can I trust you to do this?" Aquarius asked. No she demand. "Yea I'll try to make sure she doesn't get into trouble." I said while putting Lucy on my back. A bright light appeared around Aquarius and she said "try to be a little nicer to her.. she has a lot to learn.. and so do you." And with that she was gone.**_

* * *

 **Sorry this is a really short chapter and that I haven't really posted in a while. I was in a really bad car accident not to long ago and it messed with my memory so when I would stop at a spot and tried to pick it up i would forget where I was going with it. So I decided that I would just start making shorter chapters in the hopes of getting it out faster to you guys. But if you like how the story is going please leave a comment so I know if I should keep going in this direction. And I really want to thank you for reading, it really makes my day to see people read what I wrote.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi's P.O.V  
Lucy's cracked voice brought me back to reality. "... I don't know if I... I... keep losing everyone I care about." She cried I could only understand part of what she said but I still got the idea. Lucy's legs started to buckle underneather so I quickly pressed her closely to my body with one arm and with my other hand I cupped Lucy's chin using my thumb to wipe the tears from one eye. In a deep reasurring tone I said "you still have me." Our eyes locked and Lucy's started to calm down. Her arms wrapped around me. "I'll make sure it stays that way.." she whispered to herself. That's when we heard someone come through the bushes.

"Kaka...shi.." Sakura said while her face slowly turning red when she saw how close me and Lucy were. Shit she might get the wrong idea.. Lucy wiped the rest of her tears away and took a step away from me. Shortly after sakura arrived a square rock followed behind. When Lucy saw it a puff of smoke appeared and 3 kids were revealed once the smoke disappeared. "We were so sorry about you?!" Konhamaru and the other two said together. Lucy smiled and knelt down and said "I'm ok." Sakura stepped closer to Lucy and said "here let me heal you." Lucy waved her hand and said "I have had worse burns then this so don't waste your energy on me." I looked at Lucy quick and then to sakura and said "sakura take Lu.. I mean Meiko back to the village I am going to find Gai." When I said this Lucy looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I didn't want to leave her side.. But I can't leave Gai out there alone with an unknown enemy. Lucy sighed and said "if you do come across him.. don't touch him physically. It will cause an explosion." I had a sensation to place my lips on her but I suppressed it and said "thanks.. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Lucy P.O.V  
After returning to the village sakura walked me half way to kakashi's along with Konahmaru. We said our goodbyes and I went the rest of the way alone. Right away when I got there I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I got out of my wet clothes and sat under the hot water. I couldn't help but think of all the memories I had with Aquarius. I started to cry again. When I stopped crying i notice how wrinkled my skin was so I got out. Once i got dressed I went I to the living room and opened the book we found on my first mission. I wrote down the translation on a separate piece of paper but I couldn't help but worry about kakashi and gai..

I woke up to the front door opening. My body shot up to see Kakashi walking in. I got up and rushed to his side. " Are you Ok? How about Gai? Did you find the enemy ninja?" I bombarded him with question. "Gai lost him and we tried to pick up his trace but no luck. I spoke with Tsunade and tomorrow we will set up a team to go look for him." He looked down like he had more to say. With the look in his eyes I knew what he wasn't saying. "I'm not one of the member that gets to go look for him am i?" I asked so he didn't have to say it. "Tsunade and I both think it's for the best.." kakashi was getting ready to defend his reasoning behind it but I decided not to argue.

Jackal was probably long gone and they probably won't find him. Jackal seem to be mainly interested in me.. I hope I am right about this descion though. "Are you hungary?" I asked while I walked to the kitchen. Kakashi looked at me shocked I didn't argue. I looked at the ingredient to see what to make when kakashi walked in and said " it's ok you don't have to feed me your probably exhausted." I could see the concern in his eyes. "Yeah.. your right I might just head to sleep.." I said so he wouldn't worry over me.

The next morning kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura all left to look for Jackal while I stayed behind. They wouldnt be back until the next day. So I decided to use my time deciphering the book. It took me all night to finish. I reread what I wrote and that's when it all clicked.. I grabbed the papers and sealed them in an envelop and went to Tsunade. Once i got there I heard Tsunade and someone talking.

I listened in. "There are reports of two akatsuki sightings near the village." Some man's voice reported. "Hmm we don't have enough shiobi to go check if it is the real deal." Tsunade said trying to think of a solution. I opened the door and said "I'll go and see." Tsunade looked up at me shocked that I was there. "Kakashi wouldn't like.." Tsunade started to speak but I interrupted. " I won't engage them and kakashi and the others can come find me when they get back if I'm not back by then. Come on Lady Tsunade we can't leave this lead go by without us checking it out." I persuaded. She stoped and thought for a minute and then groan "Fine you can go but don't not fight them alone if it turns out to be true and I'll send kakashi after you if they get back first." I smiled and said "I won't disappoint you." The man showed me on a map where the sightings were and I started to head out when I remembered why I came in the first place.

I left the envelope on the desk and said "I translated the book we found. Here." I left in a hurry. I checked both locations but came up dry. I was about to head back when I heard two people come my way. I hide behind a tree. In the distance I could hear "can't cha smell her out yet?" A male voice said. "Oh shove it. I'm trying my best here." Another man replied. "Yeah right flame brain." One man argued. Flame brain.. that sounds like.

It can't be. I peeked from behind the tree to see the same coat of the akatsuki I meet before but I can't see their faces. I can't let them get Naurto.. wait they said she. When the men got close I noticed who they were. I step out from behind the tree and said "Natsu... Gray?"

* * *

 **Is it really Natsu and Gray? Find out next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. If you did please leave a comment and if you have some advice on how to make the story better or if you want specific people to make an appearance.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's P.O.V

Within mere seconds after stepping out from behind the tree and calling out to whom I thought were my friends, I was tackled down. "LUCY!" they both said in unison. I laughed. I can't believe it, Natsu and Gray were here with me. Wait! How did they get Here? After they got up off of me Natsu held out his hand to me. "How did you guys get here and why are you wearing those?" I asked while grabbing his hand.

"Well flame brain over there thought you were in trouble when he found your house empty. So we snuck into the celestial world to ask your spirits and well the celestial king wasn't to happy with us." Gray started to explain. "You did what!" I yelled. "Then we explained to him how we were worried about you and he opened a door for ice Princess and I could find you." Natsu chimed in with a smile.

"That's still doesn't explain the clothes." I sighed and bit my cheek so I wouldn't yell at them again. "Well we didn't know where we were so we decided to wear some clothes that we found and these were sitting by hot spring." Gray explained again. " You guys sho.." while I was speaking to them I heard foot steps comming close and it wasn't just one set. "Gate of the twins. I open thee. Gemini!" I said quickly and Gemini copied me quickly and pushed Natsu and Gray into the bushes, with no time to spare I grabed my whip.

I was surrounded only a minute after doing so. But wait.. Are those not Anbu outfits? I mean they look like the ones Kakashi used to wear. I lowered my whip. Tsunade must of sent these guys to look for me. I stepped closer and said "I didn't find any Akatsuki..." before I could finish one of the. Knocked me out from behind.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V  
We finally got back to the village after staying up all night. I was excited to go home and crash. Maybe Lucy will have something good to eat when I wake up.. Wait I shouldn't depend for her to cook for me what am I thinking.. Naruto, Sakura and I headed to see Lady Tsunade to give her our report before going home. Once we opened the door I could tell some thing was off. Tsunade looked worried. "Is everything all right? " I asked. Tsunade looked down and said "Meiko has not returned from a recon mission."

"Wait recon? For what?" I asked trying not to show hide my emotions. Damn sometimes it feels like I'm dealing with two Naruto's with the ways she always finds trouble."There have been sightings of the Akatsuki roaming around the village." "Why would you let her go by herself?" I asked angerliy. "She wouldn't take no for an answer and she promised that she would not confront them. She would only go see if the rumors were true. She also said if she wasn't back before you guys get back to go and find her." Tsunade replied while handing me a map of the two locations she went. I rushed to go find her.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

When I started to come to, I tried to run my eye and quickly realized my arms were chained above my head. My eyes shot open instantly. I was in a cement room. Where the he'll am I? Was I abducted by enemy ninjas? Tshe door opened and an old man with half of his face covered with bandages came into the room. Shortly after the old man walked in somebody walked in with an ANBU outfit and masked.

"Oh your awake" the man's voice was deep and cold. "That ruins the fun of you waking up screaming in pain."he continued. Wait what? The old man looks kind of formiliar.. "Why am I here and why is the ANBU here? I thought they only serve the Hokage directly.."I asked in confusion. "This is the foundation and you are here because I want answers and a friend of mine wants you alive for something." The old man said while walking over to a silver tray and brought it closer.

"What are you insane? Are you not ninjas from the hidden leaf? And who is this friend you are talking about?" He slapped me hard across my face after I was done speaking. I could still feel the burn once I turned back to face him. "You should of never should of been allowed to be. You are a disgrace to the hidden leaf and the fifth Hokage was an idiot to let you, she is going to destroy the village if we don't stop here.." What is this man talking about? Then it started to click.

"Now tell me everything Lucy." He said while grabbing something off the tray. How did he know my real name only Kakashi calls me that and that is only on rare occasions. "What are you talking about? Who is this Lucy you speak of?" I tried to play dumb. I could feel the cold metal slice through my skin like it was wet paper and warm blood flooded through the opening and down my arm.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

It has been two days since Lucy's dissppearance. I was about to head out to look for her again when Sakura came running up to me. "Kakashi sensi! Lady Tsunade wants to see you right away.. It's about Meiko." Sakura said in a hurry. I rushed to Tsunade's. Maybe some one has seen her or maybe she is back. When I opened the door I could sense that it was not good news. "Is she alive ?" I asked worried about what the answer would be. Tsunade asked sakura to leave the room. Sakura was hesitant because she also was worried about Lucy as well, but she listened and left the room.

Once Sakura was gone Lady Tsunade started to speak "Kakashi are you sure that Lucy is the same Lucy from 16 years ago?" Huh what kind of question is that?" I asked. I could feel my blood boil. Tsunade "There have been. Report that a girl fitting Lucy's description has been running around with some members of the Akatsuki." My heart stop for a moment and thought for a second. "Where did these reports come from" I asked calmly. I need to speak to them quickly to find out the truth. Tsunade replied "the foundation. I left the room quickly.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The sedation medication was starting to wear off. Thank god.. My legs were chained up now, but I kind of figured that would happened after I kicked that damn old man where no man would ever want to be kicked. He was standing above me he said "so do you want to tell me what you know about the Akatsuki or shall we keep going?" I looked into his cold eye and I asked "How do you know my real name?" He smiled and said "you do you think told me?" I could feel my heart stop and I held my breath.. it couldn't be.. a deep laugh echoed through out the room."With that reaction I'm sure you realized who it was.."

That's when the door open and somebody wearing an ANBU clothing came in and said "Kakashi Hotake is here to see you." No... "Oh it must kill you to hear your so called friend betrayed you. The old man left leaving the other man to stand gaurd. After a few minutes the hairs came up to me and asked "is what Donzo say about you being an enemy sou true?" Wait that voice.. "Sai?" I asked.

He slowly removed his mask. It was Sai like I thought. I felt relaxed a bit to see a familiar face. "No I absolutely no clu3 what he is talking about.. but why are you here?" I asked but shortly after asking I realized. "You work for him don't you?" Sai didn't reply but that made the answer loud and clear. "Sai this isn't a good place for you.. definitely if you want to ever want friends, so get of the foundation as soon as you possibly can.." I lectured.

He was shocked. "You know that's not what I expected you to say.. why do you care what I do? I mean you are the one hurt and chained up." He stated. I looked down at my body to see my shredded up clothes and all the cuts where my clothes once covered. Then I looked into Sai's eyes and said "these are just physical cut they will heal with time but you are hurt mentally and that takes people's help. The love of others to heal so please Sai.. save yourself." I pleaded.

I know he has been wanting to get out just because the book and I want him to succeed and live a happy life with many friends cause that's what everyone deserves.. "You don't have to listen to what I say but please think about." I added and I could see he was thinking about it. "Donzo plans on killing the fifth Hokage.." Sai said quietly. My eyes opened wide and I struggled trying to get surprised about the news. When I realized that struggling would get me nowhere I pleaded "Please Sai don't let that happen.."

I could see something spark in his eyes. He slowly walked closer and grabbed the chains that held me down. Sai quickly glanced at the door one more time before he broke the chains. I was shocked that he did that. "Why would you let me out?" I asked. "Because you remind me of the person who made me want to know how it feels to have friends. Plus even when you knew it was me you only worried about me and didn't even care you were chained up." He replied.

That's when smoke started to sip in through the crack in the door. "Sai when the attack going to happen?" I asked quickly. "Tomorrow there is going to be somebody who will blow up parts of the village and a lot of innocent lives will be lost..." that made me think of what Jackel said "I'll destroy everything you love and save you for last." "Sai I need you to protect lady Tsunade." I replied. "Remember this.. does a fairy have tails?" I smiled. He looked confused but I continued "your reply will be some do."

I knocked him out. I need him on the inside and the way Donzo thinks he would probably think Sai had failed and wouldn't let him come after me again. Shortly after I knocked Sai out the door blew off. Natsu, and Gemini rushed over to me. Gray took off his Akatsuki robe and gave it to me. "Look like you need this more then I do." He said while having light pink cove his cheeks. I quickly put it on inside out and stuffed a syrainge that was on the tray into a pocket. First thing first I need to get these guys out of here.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

"Why won't you let me talk to the person who reported about the Akatsuki?" I questioned Danzo but an explosion occurred somewhere in the compound and a bunch or smoke clouded out to us. "What the hell?!" Danzo said and got ready to fight. I lifted my head band to use my sharingan. I saw four figures running towards the exit. I ran after them. When I caught up to them I could see one person wearing an Akatsuki jacket and one man pulling a blonde headed girl and Lucy right behind them. I could feel my blood boil.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

My body was stiffened from being chained up for two days. So Gray pulled me behind him while we all escaped. All of a sudden I could hear what sounded like a thousand birds. I turned around to seek Kakashi running towards us using chidori. I quickly pulled my hand free and to blocked Natsu and Gray from Kakashi's path. A moment later Kakashi would of hit me but he must of stopped in the nick of time.

A bit of lightning sliced through my sleeve. He looked m3 in the eyes. Why is he here? It can't be coincidence that he is here. Danzo must of sent him but it didn't stop me from asking "what are you doing here?" I was trying to hold my tears back. God I'm so stupid. Why did I ever think he was my friend when he was just trying to get information from me.. his eyes were looking directly into my eyes whole he said "You know why I am here?"

My heart broke. I could feel my warm tears fall doe my cheek. I could sense Gray and Natsu ready to fight when they notice I was crying. I put my arm out to block them and they took the hint. "Tell me something Kakashi.. were we ever friends?" He looked confused by the question. "Of course." He replied. I don't know of he is just lying to me or if he really ment it.. I took a step closer and jammed the sirange into his neck. "I'm sorry.." I said while pushing the liquid into his blood stream.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

My vision started to get blurry. Why did she do This? What did she do? Is she really working with the Akatsuki? I started to fall but something caught me and held me up. "Why did you do that Luce?" A man asked. "Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt.." Lucy replied "And you guys are going home now." "Your comming with us!" Another male voice said. "I have something I need to do here.. trust me you guys I can't leave my mess here for others to clean up." The voices sounded so far away I could barely hear them. After while I heard Lucy speak to me " I'm sorry Kakashi but.." her voice trailed off and I blacked out.

* * *

Hoped you guys like this chapter. Please leave comment if you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy P.O.V

After seeing Natsu and Gray go through the gate I wrote three letters quickly and then walked over to kakashi and knelt down. I started to speak to him "I'm sorry Kakashi but I didn't want anyone to get hurt and.. I.. no I know you wouldn't betray me like he said you did..." I don't even know if he can hear me.. but I know deep down in my heart that he didn't say anything.. I pulled him onto my back and started to head towards the village. I didn't get to far before some people wearing ANBU clothes surrounded me. Damn I thought I could at least get to the village.. but who do they work for? The foundation or Lady Tsunade?

Well might as well ask "who do you work for?" No one replied. One came forward and tried to round house kick me. I quickly jumped back. That was close. I jumped into a tree and I set kakashi on a branch resting his back against the bulk of the tree. I can't let him get hurt.. I jumped back down and then all five of them went in for the attack. I tried to block all of them but one of them landed a kicke directly on stomach and sent me flying into a tree. It knock the breath out of me and a sharp pain in my stomach. I coughed up some blood. When I was getting up another person kicked the back of my head and my face slammed into the ground. It felt like I walked face first into a cement wall. "Don't you dare touch her!" I heard someone growl. The voice was comming closer. I lifted my head to see Naruto running towards me wait his eyes are red.

The people from the foundation didn't care and grabed my hair to pull me up. They were about to kick me in the side when something ripped them away. I fell down and when I looked up I saw Naruto well it wasn't Naruto.. It was Kurama taking over Naruto s body. That's when I noticed Sakura running towards us yelling "No Naruto!" That caught Kurama's attention one of his tails went straight towards her. Shit. I quickly got in front of sakura and focused all my magic to my hand to block the attack. The force of his tail pushed me back about a foot but stoped. "What do you think your doing!?" I yelled at him. 'What do you think I'm doing!' he growled. I looked back at Sakura and then back at Kurama. "How do you think Naruto would feel if you hurt one of his friends? I know you were trying to protect me but I don't want Naruto to feel guilty for hurting his friend how would you feel if you hurt me?" I said while I walked closer to him. 'Is he all you care about?' Kurama asked.

"You know it's not like that.." I replied and I was close enough to him and I sat down and pat my lap. Back in the old days every time I would see him in my dreams he would sit next to me and I would pet his fur. He loved it but wouldn't let anyone beside me know. He turned his head away trying to resist. I laughed "oh come on you know you want to." I smiled when he slowly walked to me. He laid his head on my lap and I started to pet his head and back. I could feel my legs and hand burning but it wasn't a bad burning sensation. Slowly it calmed Kurama down and his chakra slowly disappeared. Naruto was completely out but he was fine. I turned my head towards sakura. She was standing in the same spot shocked..

"how.. how did you do that?" She asked slowly walking towards us. She tried to put her hand on Naruto but for some reason it burnt her hand badly. "Sakura I will explain everything but right now I need to grab Kakashi for me. He is up in that tree." I said and pointed to the tree he was in. She nodded and went to go get him. I got Naruto on my back. We started to head back to the village.

"Sakura I don't have much time to tell you everything right now.. but you are going to have to trust me on this.. When we get back to the village it is highly likely that I will be detained.." I could see the shock in her eyes, so she didn't know. "But don't worry about me I will be fine.. I need you to stay by Lady Tsunade's side because there is someone trying to kill her.." "what!" She said loudly. "I don't have time to tell you but trust me.. So if you dont know them or they are wearing ANBU masks don't trust them unless they answer this question right. So you ask them 'Does a fairy have a tail.' The answer should be 'some do'." I reached in my bra quickly and gave her the letters I wrote for Naurto, Kakashi and her. "Please give these to them when this is all over for me.." we were almost to the village.

When we got to the gate there were about 15 ninjas waiting for us. I knew a few of them like Gai, Kiba, Hinata and Lee but I didn't know the rest of their names. Gai ran over to Sakura and to check on Kakashi he looked towards me and asked "How did this happen?" "Kiba.. can you please take Naruto for me?" Kiba did so but when he tried to touch Naruto he got hurt just like Sakura.. Hmm there must still be some of Kurama's chakra left. I decided to **set** him down resting his back against the wood for the gate.

That's when Gai grabbed my hand and spun me around and asked me again "How did this happen." I could see his anger rising after all his friend was unconscious. "Who did this to Kakashi!" He demanded. I took a deep breath, after I looked him dead in the eyes and said "I did." I saw sakura eyes open wide after I said that. "Why?!" He demanded again. "Well it was either this or him getting hurt by my friends.." I replied. They probably think I am working with the Akatsuki. "How could you he was your friend! He trusted you!" Gai yelled. Another man put his hand on Gai and said "How do you plan this is going to end?" He ask. He had a bandana over his head and a scar on his face. They are probably wondering if I am going to fight. "I tend to come peacefully only if I dont get sent to the foundation." I replied. That made me rise his eyebrow and he said "I do the interrogations around here." They secured my hands together and started to we started to walk away.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V  
I could hear a loud commotion. I opened my eyes but it took a second for my eyes to adjust. The first thing I noticed was that I was on Sakura's back That's when I heard someone yelling. "No! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled and tried to get past Kiba to get to.. To Lucy wait why are we here I was in the woods.. did she betray me? I tried to move my legs and arms but I could seem to move them effectively. That's when Lucy turned her head and smiled. I didn't know a smile could be so reassuring that even no word can express it better. Naruto stoped after see the same smile I did and she walked away. "Hey don't move to much or else you will fall Kakashi sensi."

* * *

T **hings are getting heated haha hope you guys like this chapter :) please leave comments on what you think or what I should change.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy's P.O.V

I was placed into a damp room. I sighed. At least I'm in the village.. The door squelled open with a high pitch sqweek. I looked up to see the man I met at the gate. He sat down at the desk across from me. His face was unreadable. "What is your plan?" He asked showing no emotion. I laughed "you wouldn't believe me if I tried." That made him rise one of his eyebrows. Oh he does so emotion. "What do you mean by that?" Hmm let's see if he will believe me or not. "I plan on waiting here in this cell until I decide when the best time will to be to escape and then release my true form to protect the people I care about." He laughed "How do you plan to escape?" "Dig a hole." I replied. "Oh really now your going to break through the cement and dig a hole out of here before we capture you.. I mean come on your hands are tied up you can't even use your jutsu." Oh so he doesn't know that I don't need hand signals. "You know you didn't ask the most important question." I said while looking him dead in the eyes. "Oh really what may that be?" Come on Lucy if you want this to go as planed you need to give the best acting you can do.

I curled my lips into a demonic smile and stated "you didn't ask what my true form was." "Oh really? I will indulge you for a moment and ask what is your true form?" I lifted my hand up and moved my index finger to tell him to come closer. He was hesitant but decided to do so. "I am a nine tails fox.." I whispered in his ear and slowly lean back into my chair. He broke out laughing "You think I would believe that.. the nine tails is sealed away." "Oh really now? Is Kurama the only nine tails or is there more that you don't know about?." I kept the eye contact the whole time.

"Oh really? How is that possible?" "The tailed beasts are not just beasts they are Fairies." His eyes widdened for a brief moment but then back to emotionless in mere seconds. "Oh now your saying the tailed beasts are Fairies? And that you are one of them?" He laughed. "Well you not believing me doesn't mean it isn't true I bet you will be shocked to see everything I said was true. Man I wish I would be able to see it but I will be to busy." I replied. He slammed his fist on the desk and said "if all your going to do is spin some fairytales I will let you sit in here to think." He got up and left me in cell all alone again. I sat down and started to meditate. I am going to need all the strength for tomorrow.

* * *

Kakashi s P.O.V

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" I demanded form the guards outside of the interrogations center. "We were told no one goes in." The guard insisted. Damn it! I punched the next to me. I need to find out why she betrayed me! No not just me. I noticed Ibiki walking out. "Ibiki what did she say to You? Did she tell you why she betrayed m.. the village?" I asked as soon as he got close enough. Ibiki shook his head and said "she was just spinning fairytales bout fairies and the beasts. I'm going to let her sit in the dark to see if she will be willing to talk tomorrow. I sighed damn it I guess I will just have to wait..

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

It was an hour before daylight and I heard someone comming down the hall. I wonder who that could be.. is it the same guy as before? The door opened to reveal Danzo. I cringed my teeth. Damn it why is he here? I put a smile on my face. "Oh it's you I was worried it was someone I should be afraid of." He shut the door behind him with out saying anything. Shit this could be bad. "So the Akatsuki want the jinjuriki? What would happened if we were to stop that?" He asked. My eyes opened wide what does he plan to do? "What do you mean by that? How would you stop it?" I asked. He smiled "Well just eliminating the problem." I stood up quickly and took a step towards him. I could feel the rage boil my blood when I realized what he ment by that. "You plan on killing one of your own?" I growled. His eye said it all. "You think anyone would let you hurt him?" I growled. "Its already in processes.. He will be dead before daylight touches the village." An evil smile grew on his face as he said that.

I broke the restraints quickly and ran towards him. I imitated some hand signs I learned in a book. He removed the bandages over his left eye to reveal an eye just like Kakashi's. I smiled and when he was about to do something I sucker punched in the right temple of his head. He went down. Good thing he was side tracked with the hand signs he wasn't prepared for a physical attack. I don't have much time. "Star Dress Virgo!" I said quickly. My clothes turned into a maids outfit and my hair went into pigtails. I made a tunnel to the outside. Once outside I ran to go find Naruto. He should still live where Kushina and Minato did. When I got to the building I ran up the stairs and broke the door open. I checked every room until I found his.

There was a ninja standing above him with a kuni. I quickly kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying into the adjacent wall. He slowly got up and said "What the hell!" Naruto is still sound asleep. Shit. "Naruto wake up!" I shouted and used my body to block him from the assassin. The ninja ran towards me and I blocked his punch in the nick of time and punched him on the side of his face. I heard something moving behind me. I quickly kicked the man away. "Naruto get up NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What the?" I heard Naruto behind me say angrily. The assassin came towards me again and I quickly ducked and got behind him and put him in a head lock like Lucy and edalos showed me how to do. Naruto jumped out of bed quickly. He looked confusingly at me and then the other ninja. The assassin pasted out due to lack of oxygen from the head lock.

I slowly got up and said "Naruto you are in danger.." "wait how are you here I thought you were in a cell? And what are you wearing." He said while blushing and rubbing his head trying to understand what's going on. I sighed "I broke out when I heard what he planed to do to you. And as for my outfit is it's a jutsu that gives me the ability of whatever spirit I have.." Naruto looked at me shocked and then asked "I knew you weren't working with the Akatsuki." I felt relieved he believed in me. I couldn't help but smile. "Naruto I'm sure this isn't the only one sent to kill you.. so I need you to do something for me. " I replied.

"What is that?" He asked. " I need you to go to Lady Tsunade and tell her to evacuate the village.." I answered. His eyes opened wide while he said "why?" I put my hand on his shoulder and said "because soon you will learn the reason why I made that promise to your parents and I don't want anyone to get hurt.." I replied. He looked into my eyes for a min and then said "ok." I transformed into him and said "I'll try to lure them out so you can get there safely but don't leave for about 5min and put on a disgaues. " he nodded and I ran out of the house.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

I heard a knock on my door. When I answered it was Ibiki. "What happend?" I demanded. Did she get hurt? Did Lucy tell him Why? "She escaped exactly the way she said she would... Lady Tsunade want you to go to her to discuss what should happen next." I quickly ran out of the house to Lady Tsunade. I burst through the door to find her behind her desk and sakura behind her. Huh why is Sakura here? "Kakashi I am glad you are here." Lady Tsunade said quickly. We discussed what we should do next and we both decided it was best if I went to look for her when the door slammed opened. It was Naruto in a cloak. "Lady Tsunade we need to evacuate the village." He demanded.

We all looked shocked. What the hell is he talking about? Sakura walked up to him and said "What are you talking about Naruto? Why should we do that?' "Because Meiko told me that we need to evacuate the village!" He replied. Wait he saw Lucy! "You saw Lucy! Where?" I asked quickly. "In my house. NOW quickly let's evacuate." He replied. "Naruto what else did she say? Did she say" before I could finished Naruto punched me in the jaw. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled and held on to Naruto before he could get another punch in. "She is your friend! And you still think she betrayed You! Did you everythink she was doing this to protect us!" Naruto yelled at me.

I notice sakura looked sad for a moment. "Yo.." I was about to apologize cause he was right when a sound I would never forget echoed throughout the village. It was the same sound that struck fear into many years ago. We all looked out the window to see the nine tail fox howling. We all turned to Naruto and he was just as baffled as the rest of us were. "This is what she ment that I would understand why she made that promise to my parents.." Naruto whispered to himself.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter things are just starting to get heated haha what will the outcome be? Keep reading to find out. Please leave a comment on how you like the story or what I can do to improve it.. See you guys next time ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy's P.O.V.

My plan of being a decoy worked perfectly once I saw Danzo walking towards me. "You are being troublesome jinjuriki. I am trying to let you die honorably. This is for the village." He said while his men surrounded me. "Did granny Tsunade agree to this?" I asked still trying to be Naruto. "She doesn't know how to protect the village like I do. She is to kind." Danzo sighed. "Oh and you think a person who is feared is a better leader? Well you know what Danzo you made a big mistake." I replied.

"Oh and what is that?" He asked. "One you thought you could get away with your plan.." I started to explain, then I transformed back to my self and continued "and secondly you should never mess with the things I care for because it's just going to turn out bad for you." He was shocked to know it was me and not the actual Naruto. Before his men came towards me I stated "I'm happy I get to see your expression when you see my true form." My lips curled into a demonic smile while Donzo's men came towards me.

It's time. I focused all my magic to transform into a mirror image of Kurama. I imitated his howl hopping it would get people afraid so they would evacuate faster. I looked down to see Danzo' s face turn white but I didn't have time to stay there. A bunch of ninjas came at me with their kuni's. Shit I don't want to fight them so I started to run. I tried not to hit any buildings or people while I was evading the hidden leaf ninja. I couldn't help but think of the promise I made with Kushina and Minato while I ran though town.

* * *

 _I walked into the living room and found a manuscript on the table. I couldn't help myself I had to read it. I mean it's the second book of the one Minato has. After reading it I looked down at the pages.. oh no... I was to into reading it I actually corected the mistakes... that's the publishers job.. I set it down and ran back to my room.. Kushina is going to be so mad at me.._

 _Hours later I was called down for dinner. I knew the inevitable fate was coming. When I got to the table I saw a man with long white hair sitting in the spot across from where I sit. I sat down quietly hoping they totally forgot about the book. Minato and the man were deep in conversation and Kushina was finishing bringing the food out. Maybe they don't know and I'm safe. That's when I heard the man asked "so have you read the script I left for you?" My eyes widden no.. "Oh no sorry I have been busy I left it on the table in the living room.. here just wait I'll go grab it." Minato said while getting up. "Meiko are you ok?" Kushina asked out of concern._

 _"Yeah I'm fine.." I replied and looked down... Yeah I'm fine until you Minato comes out. Maybe if I can make a run for it.. no they would catch me easily.. "Kushina did you take a look at this?" Minato asked while looking at the pages with markings all over the pages. "Huh what are you talking about?" Kushina asked and walked over to him to see what he was talking about.. They both look up at me and I knew I was doomed when I saw their expression changed as the turned their gaze towards me. "Meiko was this you?" Kushina asked. What should I do... I could try to lie but that wouldn't work and I would get into more trouble.. "I'm sorry.. I just wanted to read the second book after reading the first one.. I didn't even realize I was correcting the mistakes I saw.." I confessed._

 _The man across from me grabbed the pages from Minato and looked through the pages. "Meiko what if that was secret information I might of brought home to look At? You shouldn't read things tha.." Minato started to lecture me when the white haired man put his hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato looked at him and then stepped back. The man crouched down next to me and asked "Did you understand what this book is about?' "Well yeah it's a romance novel." I replied. He looked me dead in the eyes his expressionless and asked "You do know this book is for adults?" I looked at Minato and Kushina to see what I should say. I mean I didn't know it was only for adults I mean I read a ton of these back home.. I just nodded my head yes._

 _The man laughed "so what did you think of it?" Huh he wasn't mad? He just wanted my opinion. I couldn't help but smile. "I really liked it!" He must be the publisher and was trying to get a second opinion if the book was good enough to publish. The man smiled when he heard that. "Oh really?" He replied. "Yeah I really liked it.. Well at least till the end." The man fell down like I just hit him in the stomach. Weird. He got up and asked "Why is that?" I didn't know what I should Do? What if I say the wrong thing?I don't want him to fall over again, but mama said it's worse to lie then it is to tell the truth.. I sighed and said "Well the ending is too forced like the author was pushed for time to finish the book."_

 _He looked at me and then back at Minato and Kushina. "I never asked who is this girl? Minato did you do something naughty behind Kushina' s back?" The man laughed and nudged Minato in the stomach. That's when a loud crack echoed through the room. I looked over to see the sound was Kushina smacking a iron pan onto the man's head. "He knows better." Yeah he would be a dead man if that ever happened, I thought to myself. I sighed in relief. Minato rubbed the back of his head looked back at me for a minute. Then he explained everything to the man. Minato must trust this man a lot because he told me not to tell anyone._

 _The man was speechless then he turned towards me and smiled. "Well my name is Jiryiya and well I am the author of the book you read." I couldn't hold my excitement in. I get to meet a real author! A dream come true! "Wow!" I jumped in excitement. Jiryiya rubbed the bridge of his nose, then Kushina asked me "I'm shocked you understood it all." Well I did have some questions. "Well actually I did have some questions but I just asked a friend." I replied. Kushina and Minato both looked at each other their cheeks both growing red. "Kakashi?" They both asked._

 _I couldn't help my face grew red. "Ah no!. that would be embarrassing.. I asked Kurama." Jiryiya's face turned hard as well as Kushina's and Minato's. Huh what did I do wrong? "Where did you meet 'Kurama'?" Minato asked in a stern voice. "Ah.. Well.. I.." I didn't know why he was upset.. I mean he and Kushina both know him.. Kushina bent down next to me grabbing my shoulders tightly and said "it's ok Meiko, but we really need to know. So why don't you tell us where we might find this 'Kurama' fellow." I looked at her confusly. Kurama said he was inside of Kushina why wouldn't they know whom I talking about? "I don't understand why you are asking me?" I replied. "Come on Meiko tell us where." Kushina said sternly. You can tell her patients was running thin. "I thought you knew where he was.. I mean he is inside of you.." I replied. Kushina's eyes widden and she quickly stands up._

 _"You must never talk to him again! Do you hear me?" She yelled. I don't understand why she is acting like this.. I couldn't hold my emotions back. I stood up instantly and yelled "I would never aba_ _ndon a friend!" After saying that Kushina looked like she was going to yell more so I got up and booked it out of the house. I ran as fast as I could until I saw a spot I could hide. I hoped they didn't see me hide.. I was fighting the tears back when I saw Minato ran passed me... I wish Kakashi was home, but he left for a mission earlier this morning and wont be back for a few days. I waited a bit longer before I started to get out of hiding when I bumped into something. I felt a chill ran through my spine making me stand up straight I slowly turned my head to see what's behind me. Before I could even see who it was something hit me behind my neck. My vision slowly faded to black._

* * *

My mind snaped back while I skidded to a stop when I saw jackel standing on top of a building. Damn it.. Not everyone has been evacuated yet. This isn't good. When he he turned his head towards a building and I saw a few kids were hidding by. A loud explosion made the building start to crumble. I used my body to shield them. Which was easy with how big I was all I had to do was stand over them, but when pieces of debris hit me hurt while they shook my bones.

After I turned around to face Jackel again. He had an evil smile on his face. A low growl echoed from the back of my throat when I charged in to attack him, but before I could reach him random pieces of wood wrapped around my body. What the hell! I tried to find the sources of where they were comming from. I saw Yamato standing a distance away. Not only did I see him Jackle did as well. Shit! I quickly started to break the wood with my mouth as fast as I could.

When I was free I quickly ran towards him. Yamato was shocked to see I broke free that he didn't notice an orb was flying straight towards him. I don't have much time as I was running I picked Yamato up by the back of his vest. The orb hit my back leg and explodes sending us flying into a building behind us. I took most of the force from hitting the wall. We fell to the ground. I opened my mouth freeing Yamato's vest before I stood back up. My whole body was aching already.

This isn't good at this rate I won't have enough streagth to beat him. NO! I won't give up! I'll keep fighting until I can't no more! I will protect their Feature! I need to take care of him. I did it before I can do it again. I looked down seeing Yamato still standing where I left him. I gently pushed him away with one paw trying to tell him to leave with out speaking. I mean I don't know if everyone can understand Kurama or if it's just me and who ever he is in. He looked confused but got the hint once he was far enough away I turned all my focus towards Jackle.

I did a quick scan to make sure no one else was near by before I charged after him. He easily dodged me which I half expected due to my size I am somewhat slower but that is fine I just need to keep his focus on me until Sakura lights the flare. It was in the note I left her. I told her to wait to give Naruto and Kakashi theirs until after all this is over with because I knew what the outcome of this battle was going to entail and I assume Sakura knows too. I noticed Jackles attention wasn't on me.

I followed his gaze to see someone running towards us. His silver hair is a dead give away. NO! Jackle sent a orb flying towards Kakashi. I don't have much time all I could do was block it from hitting him. This blast was a lot stronger then the other ones. It sent me flying through three buildings. I blacked out. While I was unconscious my mind replayed what lead up to me making the promise to Kushina and Minato.

* * *

 _I woke up inside an unfamiliar cabin. Where am I? I heard people talking out side of the door. They were comming into the cabin. I pretended to still be out. "Why do we have to babysit the brat?" One voice echoed throughout the room. "Because he wants to use her for an experiment and you don't want to be the one to tell him no or that she disappeared." Another voice replied. "Why?" The first voice asked. His voice was a little higher. Is he afraid what the answer will be? "You will wish you were dead. Trust me you don't want to know more." The second voice replied after a second he continued to speak "Well she is still out which is good. We will have to hide out here for a few days before we can move her."_

 _My heart started to beat faster.. What experiments?! What should I do.. maybe Kakashi.. No he is on a mission... maybe Minato and Kushina.. but they have no idea I was taken. They just think I ran off and that I would come back when I cooled off.. I'm all alone.. I felt something touch me. I need to try to get out of here.. I felt a rope touch one of my wrist. They are going to tie me up.. This is my only chance. I opened my eyes and kicked the man in front of me as hard as I could._

 _The kick gave me enough room to run towards the door. I managed to get outside but the other man tackled me onto the ground. We rolled around in the dirt. I started to kick and swing my arm wildly so they would have a hard time tieing me up. Once the second man recovered and made it to us, it didn't take them long to get me tied up.. They tossed me back into the corner. They mumbled to each other and went back outside and locked the door. I looked around the room to find another escape route. There was no windows besides the one on the door so I can't really climb out it since that's probably where the men from earlier were. What should i do.._

 _That's when it hit me. Maybe if I fall asleep I can maybe talk to Kurama and he might know a way out. I closed my eyes but it took me a while till I could fall asleep. When I saw the red gate I quickly ran in through opening when I saw the big pile of fur I couldn't help but cry. That startled him. "Ah Lucy! Wait how? Why are you crying? Where are you?" He asked frantically. I wrapped my arms around his paw. "I don't know where I am.. I.. i can't go back.." I cried out. "Hey it's ok you can go back they aren't mad at you.. They are just worried.. and Lucy." He tried to comfort me but he doesn't understand I can't go back even if I wanted to._

 _"No Kurama!" I interrupted him. Kurama stop talking instantly. "I.. i.. I need help.. I don't know what to do.. They said they want me for experiment.. I tried to run but they tied me up... I'm scared.." I continued. His eyes opened and I could feel his anger rise. "Lucy.." Kurama started to speak but I was shaken awake. When my eyes opened I saw the same man who tied me up directly in front of me. He got up and went to the door and called for someone._

 _When the person he called for walked in my whole body went cold. He.. He was the person that bumped into me and dropped the baby in the river.. What does he want with.. he saw me summon Aquarius.. he tried to take me that night but I managed to summon Aquarius again and when I woke up I was back home. His eyes were cold and his smile reminded me of a predictor about to feast on its prey.. The scary man didn't stay for long after he injected me with something, but he must be the ring leader since the two that have been guarding me obeyed him._  
 _What am I going to do? They already started the experiments. I have been tied up here for almost two days. I wonder if Minato or Kushina looking for me? Or am I going to be a dead test subject.. That's when I could sense Kurama was near by. Wait that's crazy I never could sense him before why would I now.. I'm just getting my hopes up.. That's when something banged into the side of the cabin. What was that? I could hear a few more sounds coming from outside. They must be packing up since they said we were leaving early in the morning. A loud bang on the door startled me. BANG! It sound like some thing was being slammed into it._

 _That's when the door broke in and an unconscious man was laying in the rubble. I saw someone's hand poke into the cabin and slowly someone climbed into the cabin. Wait is that red hair?! I felt a sense of relief. "Meiko!" Kushina yelled and ran towards me right away once she noticed me. She cut the rope that bound my hands and feet. As soon as my hand were free I wrapped my arms around and started to cry. I could feel my whole body shake. "Ahhh. It's ok I am here.. Minato is outside taking care of the bad men.. soon we will go home." She said trying to comfort me all while she rubbed her hand on my back. I couldn't help but think of my mother. This is the same exact way she would calm me down._

 _"How did you know?" I asked. I wonder if she could even understand me. She didn't respond. She got up and said "we will talk about that once we get you home." She held her hand out for me. I grabbed it and we walked out together. That's when I saw how many men were actually here there was four bodies of men I didn't even know that we're there plus th. I saw Minato and I couldn't help myself. I ran up to him and hugged him. I can't believe it.._

 _Minato held me and shortly Kushina join in. It felt like when my mother was alive and my father was happy. We were all happy. "Come on Meiko let's go home." Minato said as he swept me in his arms. Once we got home they both looked sad. "Lucy. We need to talk." Minato said. Wait he called me Lucy.. "Jiryiya went to speak with the third Hokage and they both think we can send you back to where you really belong.." I could feel my heart break._

 _They don't want me.. I tried to fight the tears back. I just got back and they already want me gone.. "we will give it a try.." Minato continued but I cut in saying "You guys are still mad at me.. I'm sorry I.." Kushina put my hand on my shoulder and I stopped talking. I could see tears in her eyes as well. "It's not that. Lucy our world is to dangerous for you." Minato sighed. "Plus your family is probably worried sick about you." Kushina jumped in. I really wanted to say that my father probably doesn't even know I'm gone and my mother is dead but I stopped myself. I just don't want to go... I want to stay here with them. With Kakashi. I wiped my face and said "your right they probably are.. you are only looking out for me.. I'm sorry I should of never acted like that." I could tell it was hard for them to tell me this._

 _Kushina knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. "We will try it tomorrow." Minato replied. "Can we wait until I say good bye to Kakashi?.." I asked. Minato looked at Kushina she nodded towards him . "Yeah we can do it the night after he comes back." I nodded in agreement. "Lucy we don't know if this is going to work.. so I need you to promise me something." Kushina started to speak but it seemed like she was having a hard time getting it out. "I need you to promise us that you won't tell anyone that you can speak with Kurama, because it won't turn out well for you.. I'm not telling you to stop and I'm sorry for that saying that earlier. But.. I don't now what I'm saying. I guess promise me that you will never turn your back on a friend like you showed us today.."_

 _"ok.. but how did you guys find me?" I replied. "Kurama told me you were in trouble.. Lucy I have never heard of someone communicating with the nine tails besides the people who he is sealed in and most people are afraid of him." Kushina explained. "I just thought he was a celestial spirit like Aquarius. I mean your chakra system is a lot like magic but you guys use hand signs to use your jutsu and with magic we don't have to so I just thought your celestial spirits were sealed inside or their master. Am I weird?" I explained. Kushina and Minato laughed and smiled after I said that. "Your not weird we don't fully understand why you can communicate with him but that's ok just don't tell people or show them anything dealing with him okay?" Kushina replied. "I promise"_

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! A lot is going on. The fateful promise. Did Kushina and Minato know who far Lucy's connections to the nine tails is or did they just pushed it different dimension abilities. How about you what do you think? Leave a comment telling what you think or how you like this chapter. See ya later ^^,**


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING LANGUAGE. (SOME SWEAR WORDS) NOT REALLY BUT YEAH.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

I quickly ran to find Lucy after the explosion. Damn it why did she do that is she suicidal?! When I got there she was no sight. Shit is she buried? That's when a few rocks moved. I ran to see if it was her but before I could even get close she poped out. She looked up towards the man who sent her flying and said "that one kind of hurt. Haha must mean your getting serious." After that she looked at me. "Kenshi this is not the best place for you.. you should leave." Lucy demanded.

I took a step forward and said "are you crazy I am going to stay here and help you fight." "I thought you would say that." She sighed. Lucy jumped up to attack or at least that's what I thought she was going to do. Instead she threw something at me. Eight kuni's with white paper tied to them surrounded me. What the hell? I tries to take a step out of the circle but a barrier of weird symbols appeared blocking me from doing so. Wait aren't these the same symbols that we saw during Lucy's first mission?

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get hurt." She said while turning back towards her enemy. Lucy ran up a building then jumped to kick him. She landed a good blow but an explosion made her fly into another building. After hitting the building a bunch of blood rushed out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. "LUCY!" I yelled while banging on the barrier. I noticed her slowly rise. "Do you think I would give up that easy?" Lucy said while wiping that blood from her mouth. "LUCY LET ME HELP YOU!" I screamed. I tried to use my jutsus to get out but nothing would work. So I had to watch the pattern kept repeating over and over. She would land a hit then get hit by an explosion but she kept getting up after each one.

After about the sixth time a bright light appeared. Loki was standing in the circle I was trapped in. He tried to get out but he was trapped as well. "DON'T DO THIS LUCY!" He bellowed. But she kept fighting. Loki's hand started to glow and he pounded on the wall repeatedly. You could see tears in his eyes. "LUCY YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE!" He screamed hopping she would let us out.

After realizing it was useless to try to make her change her mind. He turned towards me and whitout a word he went into my chest pocket on my vest. He pulled out something. Wait isn't that Lucy's keys? When did those get there? "Damn it. She knew I would open my gate. That's why she put her keys in your pocket. If any of us tried to help her we would be stuck in here as well. Wait! Gemini!" He spoked to himself. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means I might be able to get out of here and help her!" He replied.

He disappeared for a brief moment and then reappeared. "Damn it she already closed their gate" He reported. That's when Lucy slammed into the barrier. "Lucy Gemini told me your plan. Please don't do this and let us help you." Lucy used the barrier to help herself up. I can tell she has little to No strength left. "No loki I am not going to let him hurt the people I care for.. not again. Don't worry I already have it all planned out.." Lucy replied. "If we die in this world we will just be sent back to our world." Loki stated. "And so you can tell me to sacrifice you? Never! He and the rest of them have hurt enough people.. I'm going to end it." She barked back. "You can't do this without magic and you are almost on empty" Loki bellowed.

The man slowly came towards us. "Wait.. How can you be here?" He asked loki. "You still havent figured it out? Man you are a lot dumber than I thought." Lucy replied while taking off her gloves and tossed them on the ground and revealed the back of her right hand. "I mean do you guys just get dumber each time you come back or what? Huh Jackle?" Lucy asked while jumping away from us. Wait she knows him. When they got on top of a building she tried punch him but he managed to dodge and grabed her throat. "You know I wanted to save you for last but I guess things change.." he said while picking her off the roof by the throat and held her over the edge.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked her. She spit in his face. "You little bitch!" He yelled and put his free hand on the right side of her stomach. "Now let's hear you scream." He smiled. Damn it! If this keeps up she is going to die! I started to bang on the barrier maybe if I keep hitting it will break. I can't let her die! That's when I heard an explosion and a high pitched scream. When I looked up I saw a lot of blood dripping down from the right side of her stomach. I could feel my heart stop. NO! "LUCY!" I screamed.

"I may die here but I know you will be following me shortly after." Lucy laughed. What the hell. Is she laughing at death? Wait she knew this was going to happen. "Oh really? How is that going to happen?" Jackle asked. "You know when a fairy dies others will come to complete what I couldn't finish." She smiled and held up her right hand with her index finger and thumb making an L shape. Wait is that a broken key in her hand as well? That's when a golden light shot out of the key. The light flew high up into the sky and exploded to reveal the same symbol on her hand. "Wait your her!" Jackle growled. Lucy looked down at us with a smile. Her face was white as snow. No she lost to much blood! The barrier slowly started to break down. Jackle let go and Lucy started to fall.

* * *

 **What will happen? Will Lucy die? Keep reading to find out! Please leave a comment on what you think will happen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I have been busy the past few days so I didn't have enough time to write the next chapter so here is a bonus chapter for you guys hope you like it!**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I have to find them.. they are the only ones not at the evacuation point. "Konhamaru! Moegi! Udon! Where are you guys!" I yelled. I heard something down the alley. I ran quickly to see if it was them. Meiko asked me to evacuate everyone so I need to that before I go and help her fight. So I need to hurry.. I have a bad feeling something might happen to her because the way she was acting. When I reached the source of the sound I found a brick wall in a wooden fence. Ah a I found them.

I pulled the fake wall down and found all three of them hiding. When they saw me they leapt for joy. "You found us Naruto!" Moegi declared happily. "Yeah boss you can beat up the nine tails and protect the village." Konhamaru smiled and Udon nodded in agreement. That comment stung a little bit but they didn't know I had the ninetails inside of me.. but I still don't understand how Meiko turned into the ninetails as well.. but she told me she would explain everything. I still need to be careful there still might be people who want to kill me. I could see a lot of debre flying around towards the middle of town. Shit I need to get these guys out of here. I'm sure their parents are worried.

"Come on you guys I need to get you guys out of here first." I told them and before leaving the alley I did a quick look and didn't see anything so I went out first. After a second I signaled for the kids to come out. "Watch out!" Konhamaru screamed. I turned around to see someone behind me. Shit! "Fire dragon roar!" A voice called out and out of no where a huge flame hit the guy behind me. Then a strange man stepped on the back of the unconscious crisp of a man. "Haha luce we came to join the fun!" The man smiled. He had spiky pink hair and weird clothes on along with a scarf.

That's when someone else smacked the back of the man's head and said " You idiot did you burn all your brain cells in that attack that's not Lucy.. I mean it's clearly a guy." The pink haired man grabed the collar of the other man's shirt and said "the nose doesn't lie! Ice princess!" Huh these two are weird.. "How could that be her?" The black haired man asked. "Well I don't know but it smells like Lucy when she hasn't bathed for a few days so maybe it's a disgaues" other man replied. It seems the these two were allies but they look like they bother were about to kill each other.

That's when a red haired girl with some kind of armor on smacked the two mens head together and said "are you both idiots we need to find her! We don't want Carla's vision to come true!" The two men stood up straight and they both said "aye." The girl sighed and pulled something out shortly after pressing something she put it up to her ear."Yeah our path lead us to someone else how about you? Did you find her?"

"Who are you?" I asked blocking Konhamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They might be an enemy. That's when the pink haired man looked me in the face and smiled "we came to help our friend.. Hey you might of seen her.. do you know anyone named lucy?" The other man interrupted and said "You idiot don't you remember what Gemini told us she goes my Meiko here." My eyes open wide. They are friends of Meiko's? "You know Meiko?" Konhamaru poked his head out and asked. That's when the pink haired man tried to get close to Konhamaru but I blocked his path. How am I supposed to believe they are telling the truth. The red haired lady closed the thing she was talking into and pulled him back and step forward.

Out of now where a bright light appeared in her hand and then a picture appeared once the light is gone. How is that possible. "See she is the blonde one up front. Have you seen her? We need to find her right away before it's to late." The red head asked. I looked at the picture. It was of a bunch of people in front of a building with a sign saying Fairytail, but when I saw the person she wanted me to look at I couldn't believe my eyes it was Meiko.

That wasn't the thing that shocked me it was all the people in the picture. They look like the people she described in her story that she told me. Also the name Fairytail. Before I could say anything something from the middle of town shot up into the sky and when it was high enough it exploded into the same symbol like in the picture of Meiko' s hand. The red head along with the two men ran as fast as they could toward where the firework came from. I wanted to follow them but I need to get these guys to safety.

* * *

 **Do they make it in time? Who was Erza talking to on the phone? How many guild members are there? What was Carl'a's Vision? Find out next chapter! I hope it work on it this weekend but o don't know if it will be done until Monday. I'll try to get it out asap. Hope you guys have a good weeked.**


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy's P.O.V

I could feel the wind while I was falling but I had no strength to do anything about it. I have came to terms to what was going to happen. I knew this was the most likely outcome.. but I hoped it wouldn't have came true. At least I know that Natsu and the others are here because Gemini told me before I closed their gate. I should be hitting the ground soon. The only thing I regret is that Kakashi and loki had to see this happen.

I could hear them both calling out towards me. The barrier probably is breaking down since I have no magic left. I wish I could thank levy for teaching me how to do that but I don't think I will get the chance to do so.. I started to brace myself to hit the ground but I didn't. I felt something soft against my skin. I opened my eyes to see what I was feeling but it was so blurry all I could make out was black fur. "Pantherlily?" I asked the first time I couldn't even understand what I said so it took me a couple of tries.

"It's ok Lucy. Carla went to get Wendy so don't worry you will be back to your old self in no time." His deep voice replied. I could feel him set me down on the ground. "Lucy..." a voice I could never forget called out. "Hey Happy.." I replied. "Lucy You can't die.. That's an order.." I could hear his voice cracking while he spoke. "I'll try my best.." I smiled. "Lucy I need to apply pressure on your wound or else you will bleed out." Pantherlily said. I nodded.

Once he put the slightest pressure on to my side I screamed out from the pain. "Stop it pantherlily you are hurting her" Happy cried out. I put my hand on the side of his face, thats when i could feel something warm stream down my hand. He was crying and thats when I said "we both know pantherlily wouldn't hurt me if it didn't call for it." "Your going to be okay lucy.." pantherlily's voice sounded so far away.

"It's really good to see you guys.. It's been too long." I smiled but I could feel something warm fall down my cheek. "I know. Lucy You just need to hold out a little longer." Pantherlily voice cracked while he said it. It seemed so far away but I could hear Natsu, Gray and Erza. Every thing will be ok.. the village will be ok.. I have faith that these guys can finish Jackle.. but where is loki and Kakashi?. I tried to look around to see if I could find them but my vision was so bad I could barely see Happy and Pantherlily. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer..

"I'm sleepy.. I'm just going to rest.. just for a bit.." I said weakly. "No Lucy you need to keep your eyes open.. you need to keep talking lucy.. come on.." Pantherlily called out but his voice sounded so far away. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Before everything went dark I could hear Wendy call out to me "Lucy come on you got to keep fighting.. stay with us Lucy!"

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

Before the barrier broke completely Loki said "ok we need to keep Jackle away from Lucy. I'm sure you know some jutsu that you won't have to physically touch him. So I want you to keep your distance and I will go for the hand to hand combat." We both knew the barrier wouldn't break down until Lucy hit the ground. I wish I could do something before she hit the ground. I feel so useless watching her get beat up, but she kept getting up no matter how hard he hit her or how strong the blast smacked her into a building. But she ran out of stamina.. that's why the barrier is comming down.

That's when something black flew past us and caught Lucy inches before she hit the ground... wait! Is that a flying cat?! A huge cat at that. That's when I noticed a blue flying cat follow behind. I don't know who they are but they saved Lucy that's all that matters. I could see loki smile. "We need to keep him away until the others get here." Loki told me. That's when I remember he said he was going to do hand to hand combat and Lucy warned me not to touch him. "What about you? Are you sure you want to do hand to hand?" I replied. "Don't worry about me if I die in this world I would just be sent to the celestial world and can be summoned back after I Am healed. Hurts like he'll though." Loki explained.

That explains why Lucy put her keys in my pocket so they would get hurt. One thing finally went good the barrier broke in enough time for loki to punch Jackle in the face before he could attack Lucy and the flying cats. It sent Jackle flying towards a building. I'll use my kuni first. Before Jackle was going to attack loki who was recovering from the blast after hitting Jackle I tossed two kuni which stopped him long enough for loki to get another punch in.

We kept this up for a bit until the last blast. He must of took a lot of damage because after he was hit I could see him disappear. Damn it I went to throw another kuni but I was out. Oh come on this has to happen now? I took a deep breath. I'm not going to let her die. I'll finish this with chidori. It should be enough to kill him but I don't know how I will be after the blast.. i don't care though as long as Lucy is a live.. even giving her a chance at buying a little more time so someone could heal her. It's worth it.

I started to do my hand signs but before I could finish I felt something on my shoulder. I looked back to see the guy with pink hair that was Lucy in the forest. "Let us take it from here." His expression was dark. He was angry. The other man from the forest was behind him and there was a girl with red hair just like Kushina's. The had the same expressions as the pink haired man. Off to the other side a guy with a lot of piercings yelled "iron dragon roar!" And a black spiral came out of his mouth and hit Jackle. That's when the other behind me ran into battle.

They weren't using signs that's how I knew they must be Lucy's friends. I wasn't going to stand here and just watch. I'm going to fight. I turned to see how Lucy was doing and there was the women with blue hair and a white flying cat. The other two went to join the fight. It looked like the smaller one was healing Lucy. Thank God she might have a chance now. I lifted my head band so I could use my sharingan to join the fight but that's when I noticed one of the explosive orbs was going towards the girls. This orb was different then the others.. It was a lot bigger in comparison. Just thinking how bad the smaller ones where this one is going to be worse it might even hurt all of the women helping Lucy..

Lucy can't take another hit. I dashed towards the girls. No I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to lose her.. The orb was going a lot faster then the other ones also. Damn it. If I can get in front of it I could maybe use myself to take the full blast. I noticed the two older women blocked Lucy and the one healing her. I was to late the orb exploded and the blast even sent me flying into the near by building. No..

I was completely useless just like when Rin jumped in front of me when I was using chidori.. Rin also sacrificed herself for the village.. I yelled out Lucy's name and that's when I could hear "Wendy!" "Carla!" "Levy!" "Juvia!" "Lucy!" Being called out by the others. Just by the smoke that covered the blast.. It ment that they probably didn't make it.. I could feel my heart stop while I waited for the smoke to go away. That's when I noticed something in the middle of the smoke.. what is that?

* * *

 **Sorry for being late thought I posted the chapter but I must of forgot the final step haha. What will happen? Was that blast the end point for Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy and Carla? What is the thing kakashi saw? Will they be able to stop Jackle? Find out next chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter. See you guys next chapter ×_×**


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy's P.O.V

Where am I? It was completely dark. Am I dead? The last thing I remember is talking to Pantherlily and Happy while bleeding out.. I sighed. I must be dead. A blinding light appeared in front of me. "Are you going to stop fighting?" A voice asked. "What can I do?.. I'm not of the living." I stated. "What about your friends?" The voice in the light asked. "What about them?! Are they ok?" I yelled.

No please don't let them be hurt.. "The won't be ok if you don't do something." The voice stated. "What do you mean? Please I got to help them!" I demanded. The voice laughed. "Please I'll do anything to keep them alive!" I cried. "Oh really now? So you are going to keep fighting for the ones you love?" The voice asked. I tried to figure out where I have heard this voice before but this isn't the time for that. "I would never stop fighting to protect the ones I love!" I bellowed. That's when a hand came from the light. "Then let's go."

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I wasn't paying attention to the fight. I was completely frozen waiting for the smoke to disappear which was a mistake. One of the orbs hit me and the force made me fly into the building wall I was by. A sharp pain went though out my whole back but I can't sit around when the enemy is still standing. I got myself up when Jackle put his face in mine. He smiled and brought his hand up "This time you won't be getting up." I tried to kick him in the side but he caught my leg. I'm soo off my game.

Jackle set off an explosion on my leg but I kept myself from crying out from the pain. Lucy took the pain. I can too. I tried to use a jutsu but he let go of my leg and grabed my right hand before I could finish. "Don't think I am stupid. That was her mistake." After Jackle said that he set off another explosion on my hand. I think it broke my hand because I could not move it. Son of a bitch. He grabed my throat so no mater what I do he could kill me. "You seem like you miss her already how about I give you a one way ticket to where she is?" Jackle smiled.

He was about to deliver his final blow when something sent him flying. All I could see at the moment were nine tails until the thing that saved me turned towards me slightly. Wait it can't be! I turned my head to see the three blue haired and white cat were perfectly fine, there was no sight of Lucy so i turned my head to look at the person infront of me. Lucy?!But wait she had red eyes and her hair was held up with a red ribbon. She was wearing a orange yukata with a red belt.

"Lu.." I started to call out to her but she turned her head back towards Jackle. That's when he sent some explosive orbs towards us. Lucy just ran towards them. "No!" I yelled out but she kept going that's when I notice one of nine tails flung in front of her and hit the orb. That made her able to run straight through the smoke and delivered an upper cut with enough force that sent him into the air. "Yeah Lucy teach him not to mess with fairytail! You can finish him just like before!" The others cheered for her.

Thats when She kept forcing him up into the air ignoring the contact explosions and using her tails to block to orbs he would send at her. Once he was higher above the building she heel kicked him which set off a big explosion that knocked everyone off their feet and when we got back up there was a decent sized crater with Jackle laying at the bottom. He did not get up after that, but where is Lucy?

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I thought this was a good point to stop. What happend to LUCY? Is she alive? Or did she die from the blast? Find out next chapter! ^^,**


	21. Chapter 21

****BONUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

Once I made sure the kids were safe I went back to find Lucy and Kakashi. I have a bad feeling. While I was running I saw something fly past me in the air. 'Go check it out' a voice called out. I looked around but there was no one around. I decided I would go check it out. I ran towards the direction the thing was flying. That's when I saw her. I ran as fast as I could to get to her. Meiko was laying on a piece of rubble and there was a lot of blood around her. No she can't be.. She can't be dead!

I walked closer that's when I notice she was breathing but barely. I need to get her to Lady Tsunade or Sakura. I bent down and picked her up and started running. It will be faster if I cut through the village instead of running around the outskirts. Once I got closer to the middle of the village I noticed there was a group of people. Wait aren't those the people I saw before and isn't that Kakashi? A girl with blue hair, the man with pink hair from before and a man with a lot of piercings all turned their heads towards me.

I could hear them call out "Lucy!" Right when they saw her in my arms. Once i got close enough the blue haired girl stepped in front of me and said "Please set her down so I can heal her." Can she really heal her? But I did what she asked because I knew she was a friend of Meiko's because of the picture the red head showed me. The blue haired girl that was healing Meiko looked about my age. Everyone gathered around Meiko and her. I hope she can save her.. "Wendy what is taking so long?" The pink haired man asked. "I don't know.. She is almost all out of magic.. I might not be able to heal her." Wendy replied.

'Give her some of your chakra' the voice called out again. That's when I realized it was the nine tails telling me to do this. I knelt down beside Meiko and said "Let me try to help with that." I started to focus my chakra to my hand and placed them around the girl they called Wendy. The glowing from her hand turn to a purple. Please let this help her.. I can't lose her too.. but that's when Wendy stoped and tears formed in her eyes.

No! It's not to late! I put my hands on Mieko now and started to focus my chakra into her. I'm not giving up! I could feel a hand on my back. I looked over to see Kakashi. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want me to give up but.. He knew that she lost her pulse. Wendy didn't want to give up either so she lifted Meiko's head to clear the airway and started to push hard on her chest counting to 10. When she reached 10 she placed her lips on Miekos giving Mieko her breath. Come on please work! She started to heal her when she did the chest compressions in hopes of it would help.

* * *

 **i hope you guys liked this bonus chapter. It took me awhile to decide how to do this and I thought this would be the best way. Was Naruto's effort useless or does it help? Is Lucy dead because she wanted to save and protect all of her friends? How is Kakashi taking all of this? Well find out next chapter! _**


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi's P.O.V

I stared at Naruto and the girl try everything in their power to try to keep her alive and.. I hope it works. After a couple times of the girl doing cpr to Lucy she stopped for a second and placed her ear on Lucy's chest to see if she had a heart beat. I know they said her name but I can't remember it I was to focused on Lucy. What if she doesn't.. what if she is dea.. No don't go there. She is going to make it through..

The girls head shot up quick and she put her hands over Lucy's wound and started to heal her again. Tears flowed down her cheeks but she had a big smile on her face and she said "Come on Lucy keep fighting!" You could tell Lucy's stomach was going up and down on its own. SHE IS BREATHING!

I felt a huge relief sweep over me until I noticed she is still losing a lot of blood the wound doesn't seem to be closing... "Kakashi sensi!" A voice called out in the distant. I turned towards the direction it was comming from I saw Sakura, Tsunade and the boy who went on the rescue mission with Naruto and Sakura. Thank God maybe Tsunade can help her. "Let me take over." Tsunade ordered and the girl didn't fight back. "Sakura come and help me." Tsunade said while she knelt down next to Lucy.

The girl walked over to me and said "Ah I can heal any injuries you have.." she seemed shy. "Ah you don't have to.." I replied. She smiled and grabbed my hand and started to heal it while she said "I know I don't have to but it's what Lucy would of wanted me to do." I couldn't argue with that because that is 100%true. Once she was done my hand didn't even feel like I broke it. "We are going to need to get her to the hospital. Naruto, Sai I need you two to look for a big blanket or a large piece of wood around here, so we could lay her on it to transfer her." Tsunade ordered . I couldn't help but ask "Is she going to make it?"

"She is still in critical conditions but there is a high chance she will be fine." Tsunade replied. Once Naruto and Sai came back we moved her to the hospital. We all waited in the waiting room while Tsunade, Sakura were trying to keep Lucy alive. I couldn't help but think if she never came back here she wouldn't be in such bad condition. Or even if she would of let me and loki help her she.. Before I could finish that thought I saw Sakura open the door. She waved us in. When I walked in Lucy was laying on the hospital bed. She looked so frail. "She still hasn't woken up but she is out of harms way all we can do now is wait." Sakura said once we all were in the room.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them. Man the light is bright. I opened my eyes and closed them a couple time to get the adjusted to the light. When I was able to keep my eyes open I looked around to see where I was. There was medical equipment and hospital beds. So I must be at the hospital. I got up out of bed and walked over to the metal tray near by. I pick up my keys and put them close to my chest. Thank God they are ok. Loki is probably really mad at me and probably so are the others.. and so is kakashi. I don't think they understand why I did what I did..

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

I brought Lucy's friends back to the hospital and they went straight to her room. I turned the other way. That's when Erza said "aren't you comming to visit her?" "Yeah I just wanted to see if Sakura has any news about her condition first I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and followed the others. I turned back towards the direction I wanted to go until I heard multiple people call out Lucy and a big thud. Once I got to the door I heard Lucy say "get off of me you guys are heavy!" "Try having someone as heavy as you fall on top of you." Natsu replied.

Lucy shoved her hands on to his face pushing him away into Grays face. "Oh yeah how does this feel!"she growled. "Ow! Stop it Luce!" Natsu begged. I couldn't help but laugh. Lucy turned her head towards me and smiled while she said "Kenshi!" Her checks had a light pink tint to them. I can't believe she is here smiling. "I think she must of hit her head to hard cause didn't he tell us his name wasKakashi?" Natsu asked. Gray replied "Yeah your right." Lucy shoved both of her hands into their faces. "Oh yeah. Get off of me!" That's when they all started to laugh. "I'll go find Sakura and Tsunade." I said while turning away.. If I stayed any longer I would have held Lucy in my arms and never let go.. I don't know why I am feeling these strong feeling towards her.. I mean she is just a friend..

Once I got back to the room Natsu stormed out angrily and everyone else had sad expressions on there faces. "I'll go talk to him.." Gray said while heading out the door. Huh? What's going on? "Did I miss something?" I asked. Lucy looked up at me and said "No it's nothing you need to worry about." Why is she avoiding the question? I want to push for more answers but after what Lucy has been through I will let it slide. Tsunade walked into the room and we all left the room and waited in the waiting room for her to be done with the exam. Shortly after Gray and Natsu came back.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

After the exam Tsunade walked towards the door but stoped halfway there and turned her head towards me. "Thanks for everything." Sakura probably told her about the assassination. Plus the whole thing with Jackle. "No thanks needed if you were in my shoes I'm sure you would do the same. She smiled and let everyone else back in. "So I got to know.. who finished Jackle off? Was it you Erza?" I asked. I didn't expect everyone to get confused by what I said. I thought one of them would burst out with pride to beat him?

Erza's expression got hard and asked "What do you last remember?" Huh what with the question? "Ahh the last thing I remember is talking with Panther Lily and Happy.." They all looked at each other. Did I say something? "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked trying to change the subject. Thank God cause that was getting akward. "I feel perfectly fine" I smiled. "Do you feel any pain?" Wendy asked. "Nope" I replied. "Well I guess you can go home. Everything checked fine in the exam. So I'll go get the paper work ready.. If you don't feel well or got pain anywhere let us know or come back in right away ok?" Tsunade said while leaving. "Yay we got to celebrate!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

 **Sorry it took longer then expected but here you go. Hope you guys like it. Lucy is fine but what was the white light? Why doesn't she know what happened? What kind of celebration will they have? Can kakashi and the rest of the village handle a fairytail celebration? A lot of question soon to be revealed soon enough ok maybe not. Haha.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy P.O.V

We left the hospital after Tsunade checked me over and I told her the events leading up to the fight. At least a part of it she said I could explain the rest after I rest for a couple days. I still can't believe Natsu and the others are here. I hope they can behave... If they act like how they are back home the village would be in danger and I don't have much money for repairs. I sighed but it's great to see all of them again and truthfully i dont think i would change it either way because thats who they are.

I looked over at Kakashi he looked like he was deep in thought. While I was looking at him some one whispered in my ear "So Kakashi is Ken-shi huh?" A chill went down my spine I turned around to see Levy along with the other girls behind me giving me a look that I need to spill or die. "Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked. "Ahh.. you know I was just thinking we are going to need snacks.. so Kakashi can you take the boys with you to get some? Pantherlily and Happy can help you keep them in order." I smiled. He looked away for a moment and then back towards me and said "ok we will meet you back at the house." Before I could say anything Erza and Levy grabed my hand and pulled me away with Wendy , Juvia and Carla following behind..

Once we got into the living room I explained everything to them while drinking the celestial sake Virgo brought. She brought me more to help me recover but there is no way I could drink all that to myself. After explaining it all to them Levy asked "So he still doesn't know?" "Ahh. No I never actually told him like i stated at the end of the book." I blushed.. That's when the girls got a mischievous grin on their faces while giggling. "Guys what are you doing?" I asked out of fear as they slowly crept closer to me. No they won't do what I think there going to do!? But it was too late to stop them they already striped me and put on a black corset, black short shorts with pink lace along with a black tail, black cat ears and black cat paw gloves. Wait isn't this the outfit I wore when I found the jewelry the old dorm mother from Fairy heights left? But that disappeared after I completed the job?

"Where did you get this? And why did you guys put this on?" I asked. "I thought you were cute as the cat princess and I wanted to add it to my collection. As for why we put it on is because this is your punishment for not telling us about him sooner." Erza replied proudly. Wait punishment?! I tried to take them off but that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't of done it.. "why can't i take them off?!" I shouted in panic. The boys should be getting back soon and I can't let kakashi see me in this. That s when the girls started to laugh. "You won't be able to take it off I put an enchantment where you won't be able to take it off until morning." Levy stated. WHAT! That s when we heard Natsu and Gray yelling at each other. No they are almost here! I can hide in the bathroom! No I should of known when ever we drink together something like this happens, I thought as I tried to make my way to the bathroom. Erza blocked my path and Levy wrapped her arms around my waist to try to keep me from moving. But I didn't give up so Juvia tried to help keep me still.

That's when i heard Natsu just infront of the door "Oh no.. i hope they arent drunk this time.. they are pretty loud.. we might want to turn back now.." then Gray said "i cant believe im agreeing with Natsu we should turn around quickly before we get hurt." I could hear kakashi say "what are you talking about?" As he opened the door. I quickly covered my chest since it was very revealing. I lost balance taking all the girls down with me. Bang! Ouch... I had Juvia and Levy on my back while stuck on top of Erza. I could see Kakashi frozen in the door way. Natsu and Gray both put their hands on his shoulder and said "we tried to warn you.." as they walked in. Juvia got up quickly and went over to Gray and said "Juvia missed Gray sama" while rubbing her face on his chest.

Levy got up and grabs Gajeels collar and pulled him into aKiss. Gajeel blushed but pulled her closer. Man I can't believe when Levy told me that her and Gajeel were together. I'm happy for them. I wonder if I will ever be like that with somebody.. I looked over to Kakashi and he was still in the door way. That s when I noticed he had a bloody nose. Huh? I grabed a kleenx and walked over to him. "Here.. are you ok?" I asked as I held out the kleenx. He looked a way after grabbing the tissue out of my hand. When i saw that i couldnt help but think he must be mad at me.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

How does she expect me to react?! I mean... This is like stuff you expect in one of Jiryiya's books but not in real life right?! That's when I heard Jiryiya calling up the stairs "Kakashi I heard Mieko is back home!" I didn't even realize my body moving to try to block Lucy from his sight. When Jiryiya got to the door way he was shocked to see so many unknown faces. "Ahh.. Is Lucy here? I wanted to ask her a question about her book.." Jiryiya said while trying to think of what's going on in this room and are those cats talking. I know what he is thinking cause that's what would be on my mind if I walked I to this situation.

Wait Lucy's book? What book is he talking about? Before i could ask Lucy dashed in front of me pushing Jiryiya out the door and shutting it quickly behind them. Huh what's going on? That's when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "So first time seeing her like that huh?" Natsu asked. Huh is this normal? "Flame brain watch how you word thing you make her sound like some kind of fluzy." Gray lectured. "What all I ment was she like to dress up in weird costumes like Erza does?"Natsu said aloud trying to figure out how Gray got that idea when a bright light appeared and I turned my head to see Erza dress up in a one piece cat costume. What the?! Did she just change her clothes?! When did she leave?! "Well I don't see anything wrong with dressing up. Do you?" She asked comming closer to me. I

looked a way and said "ah.. no.. It's just.. ah how to put it... It's not normal to see around here." Levy pushed her away while saying "Oh really? Huh I guess that is something we don't share. Sorry about her. Actually it's quite normal to see back home." Well I guess that explains why these guys weren't effected by see Lucy like that.. "So this is the perfect time to ask you. Are you dating anyone or have significant other?" Levy asked. I notice Gajeel get possessive over after she asked that. She whispered in his ear and he backed off. "

Ah no I am not dating anyone right now." I replied. What's with that question? Levy and all the other girls smiled and then she asked "Well why not? Is there somebody you like?" Once she said that my mind went straight to Lucy. Wait why did I just think of Lucy after hearing that question. They were all looking at me expecting an answer but before Levy tried to get it out of me the door opened. Saved by the.. I turned to see Lucy was upset about something but once she saw us she put on a smile and Jiryiya followed behind her but his expression didn't change. What were they talking about? "Well since everyone is here now let's take a celebration drink!" Erza cheered. "Ah well I shoul.." Jiryiya tried to excuse himself but Lucy interrupted him and said "oh come on you don't have to leave come join us." She smiled and grabbed his arm and led him to the table. I'm shocked he is behaving.. "Lets toast to fighting for a better feature" Lucy cheered and everyone drank.

* * *

 **Sorry it took soo long to update but it's busy because of the Holidays so I will try to update as much as I can. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi's P.O.V  
After the celebration drink we had about five more and during that time Lucy introduced Jiryiya to the group. Once she said he wrote romance Novels Levy and Erza sparked up and asked him questions. I'm shocked on how well behaved he was. While I was paying attention to them I didn't realize Lucy coming over and sit next to me. "Ka-kashi.. I just wanted to thank -hic- you for taking care of these guys.." she slurred.

Once i turned to face I couldn't say anything because when I looked at her she was so stunning even though you could tell she is drunk. When our gaze lock she continued speaking "kakashi." I love it when she says my name I thought to myself.. "I'm sorry.." That took me for surprise. I rubbed my hand on the top of her head and said "don't worry about it.. just don't ever do it again.. I always have your back so don't try to do everything on your own okay?" I never seen her smile like she did that night. After a few more drinks everything from then on got a little fuzzy.

When I opened my eyes in the morning I saw Lucy sleeping next to me. I was shocked to see that the outfit wasn't just my dream. She was curled up just like a cat would be. I looked around the room to see everyone still passed out. Huh I guess Jiryiya didn't make it back home last night. I made my way to the bathroom trying not to step on anyone. I splashed my face with water and when I was drying my face with a towel I heard someone scream and a big thud. I quickly pull up my masked and opened the door to see Lucy on top of Natsu shoving a pillow in his face. You could see him squirming around and woke up the others. "Did you burn you in his sleep again?" Gray asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes!" Lucy said angrily. "Your going to kill him if you keep doing that." Erza stated. "You think a pillow could kill this beast?" Lucy asked. That made them all laugh. Well I'm glad no one was badly hurt. Lucy got off him and stood up that's when she realized what she was wearing. She quickly covered her chest and rushed past me to get into the bathroom. A bright light appeared in the living room and Virgo appeared. "Well I'm here to escort you all back home." Virgo stated and then walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Shortly after her and Lucy walked out. "Ok let's get out of the village before you guys go home." Lucy smiled. Lucy lead the way and everyone followed but Erza stayed in the back with me to talk.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

While we were heading out of the village I noticed Erza and Kakashi were talking and you can tell by Erza's expressions it was serious. It was hard to say goodbye to them but it's for the best. Kakashi and I waved them goodbye as the walked through the gate. The walk home was quite and when we got back Kakashi said "I'm going to take a shower before I help rebuild the village." I was about to say I would help but before I could even say anything Kakashi said "You should take a few days to rest before you can help don't need you to over exhaust yourself." I feel guilty. The village probably wouldn't of been destroyed if I wasn't here so I shouldn't cause more trouble for Kakashi.

"Ok your right.. I'll take it easy." I replied. While Kakashi took his shower I walked over to his desk. Huh how didn't I notice this before? I picked up the book. It the same book that I gave him the last day I saw him before I left. It can't be the one I gave him.. He probably threw it away. My heart sunk a bit. Even though I knew it was probably a new book because how clean it was I still opened to the page I wrote on.. I stood there in shock. "A ninja may have to kill but you can also save lives like you did mine. Thank you so much Kakashi.. Mieko (Lucy)" I didn't notice I was crying out of joy until I see water droplets land on the pages. I can't believe he kept it and not just that he kept it such good condition. Huh a piece of paper shoved in the crews?

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

While I showered I could help but think of my feelings for Lucy. That s when I realized I have always had these feelings for her now that I think of it. I thought of how heartbroken I was when I found out sheLeft. I thought back to that day.

 _Lucy was acting very weird last night I should check up on her before I leave. So I walked to Minato and Kushina's place and knocked on the door. Kushina opened the door. I notice she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. I felt a chill run down my spine.. is something wrong with Lucy or Minato? "Uh is Meiko here?" I asked. Kushina had a shocked expression before she said "she didn't tell you?" "Huh tell me what?" I replied. "She went home." Kushina said._

 _I could feel my heart drop. She couldn't even tell ME? That must be the reason why she was acting so weird and telling me not to forget her.. "oh.. I'm sorry to bother you then I'll be heading out then." I said and turned around. "Wait kakashi!" Kushina yelled before I made it down the stairs. She came running down the stairs holding an envelope in her hands. "She did leave this for you." Kushina said. "Thanks." I said while taking the letter and left for my mission. I didn't read the letter until I got back home the next day._

 _Dear Kenshi (Kakashi)_  
 _I knew you would come check up on me since I was acting weird last night because that's the type of person you are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night but I didn't want to say goodbye.. because deep down I know I'll see you again and until then don't forget me. I know I won't forget you._  
 _See you again_  
 _MEIKO (Lucy)_

I snapped myself back into reality. I got dressed before I walked out of the bathroom to see Lucy standing by the desk. She turned around and her expression was soft but shocked. Huh why is she looking at me like That? She slowly walked up to me and gently put her hand on my cheek. Her hand was so soft and warm. "Now I can see why you don't show your face you wouldn't be able to get the women off of you even with a stick. Haha" Lucy said in a low tone while smiling. I couldnt help but blush. What is she talking about? I placed my hand on my face. WHAT! I could feel my face getting warmer. I cant believe i forgot to pull my mask up. But when i her cheeks were tinted light pink when she said that and got deep red when she realized what she said. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Ah.. ah." She said while trying to figure out what to say.

"She likes him!" A voice said behind her. "Shut up you damn Cat!" She yelled as she turned around and captured the blue cat. I pulled my mask up when Lucy said "Wait how are you here?" Happy rubbed his head. "Well Natsu caught a scent and he turned back and I followed him but I lost track of him so I thought I would come get you." Lucy put her hand on her forehead and turned towards me. "I can help you look for him."I stated. She shook her head and said "Don't worry I'll get this all straighted up before you get back for supper" Lucy smiled. I nodded. Lucy and Happy rushed out of the door.

* * *

 **Whose scent did Natsu want to find? Is Kakashi starting not to fight his feelings? Will he tell Lucy how he feels or vis versa? I hoped you guys like this chapter. Comment who you think Natsu smelled or comment on what you think of the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lucys P.O.V.

As Happy and I ran three the forest trying to find Natsu I couldn't help but think of what just happened. I can't believe I just said that! But.. I never imagined he would trust me enough to show me.. I am soo happy! I mean I thought of what he might look like but to see the real thing was a hundred times better. That s when I noticed something pink dash past us. Damn it. "Natsu!" I yelled. He skidded to a stop and turned around to face Happy and I, and said "Luce?" I sighed with relief. At least he is ok.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you realize how dangerous that was! I know you can handle yourself but it's not like back home Natsu." I lectured. Natsu rubbed his head and looked away as after I said that. I sighed "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried about you. So Happy told me you were tracking a scent? Did you find it?" "No.." he replied. Huh why is he acting differently. "Come on Natsu you can tell me." I smiled. He rubbed his head and said "I was trying to find.. me in this world.. I mean i already meet Master, Erza, and you." Huh he wanted to find himself? But that's not the whole story.. I know he is still holding something back. "What would you of done once you found him or her?" I asked hoping that he would open up. His cheeks got red and he rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to ask them to look out for you for me.." he.. wanted to.. "Natsu you didn't have to do that." I replied.

"Yes I did. Lucy your my best friend and I'm not going to be here to help you and that scares me." Natsu yelled. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him and said "your my best friend too Natsu.. and it does scare me a little bit not having you or the rest of the guild behind me but I know you guys would still have my back No matter the distance.. and that gives me the strength and courage to keep fighting. Plus it's not like I don't have your alternante selfs here to help me out." Natsu wrapped his arms around me and said "it's going to be weird having the guild back without you being there." That's right Erza did tell me they were going to reinstate the guild. I stepped back and smiled "I will always be apart of the guild even though I'm not there. Just don't be to reckless." Natsu smiled "Haha I can't promise." He smiled showing his teeth haha now that's the Natsu I know. "Well we better get you guys back home." I stated while grabing my keys. "Awe but I'm so close to finding me. I know they are close by." Natsu pouted. I shook my head "No Natsu. But how about this I'll look around for a bit and if I find somebody I'll have Virgo or Loki tell you okay?" He sighed "fine." So I said goodbye to Natsu and Happy one more time.

* * *

Man it hurts to say goodbye. Once they were gone I realized where I was. I should be close to it. I walked a little bit further to find a river and a giant water fall. I wonder if it's still here. I walked up to the waterfall and there was a small ledge leading behind the water fall. I walked into the cave that was hidden. Man I thought it was a lot bigger in here but that's because I was a lot smaller then I am now. I stoped instantly when I saw someone with black hair standing in front of me. It can't be but it has to be I mean we are the only two to know about this cave that I know of. I couldn't control myself and I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I can't believe he is here! I was shoved into the wall of the cave and he pulled out a sword and lightning covered the blade within seconds.

"Who are you?" A low voice asked. I laughed "I know it's been awhile but this isn't how you greet an old friend right Itachi?" After I said that I took a step forward and poked him in the middle of his forehead like we used to do to each other all the time. It kind of became like a secret handshake between us. "Where is he?!" The voice asked. Huh? Who? "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Where is he? Where is Itachi!" Wait! I took a closer it can't be! "Sasuke?!" I said out of shock. I pushed the sword out of the way and stepped closer and gave him another hug. "I can't believe how big you've gotten! " I stepped away and smiled "I knew you would grow up to be a handsome young man." He stood there shocked "How do you know me?" I laughed "Well of course you wouldn't remember me you were just a baby last time I saw you. I was friends with your brother and when we he wanted to train but he was watching you I would babysit. Haha you loved watching him."

That's when I heard a voice behind us " I didn't expect you to have company." A chill went down my spine. No it can't be.. why him? Why now? "Come on Sasuke let's get going before they figure out we are here." He place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. It made my blood boil. I slapped his arm away and got in between them. "I won't let you take him anywhere Orochimaru!" That s when he laughed "Haha it's not like I am taking him against his will he wants to be with me." "I don't believe you!" I replied. "No he knows the only way he could get his revenge and kill his brother he needs my help to attain the power to do so." I looked back at Sasuke and said "Do you know why he did what he did? Do you know his side of the story? Please come back to the village with me and I promise to help you find him so I can help you get all the answers because I know in my heart there is something else that's really important that we don't know." I bagged Sasuke but he stayed quite. "Haha and what good would that do? You don't have the strength to defeat me or him."

My hands formed into fists."I will not let you have Sasuke! I stoped you all those years ago form you getting your hands on him and I am not going to back down now!" Orochimaru had a shocked look on his face. "He killed our whole family and only left me alive so I could avenge them!" Sasuke stated his voice was low and angry. So I turned my head to look back at Sasuke "I can't believe he would kill his whole family and leave you alive! The reason why he probably didn't kill you is because he loved you to much to do So!" and thats when i could tell Sasuke was thinking bout what I said and that he didn't know what to believe. I turned back towards Orochimaru and said " Sasuke I'll show you the true power of protecting someone you care about. And how it will win over hatred everytime." This isn't going to end peacfully I knew that the instant I saw Orochimaru. I did some random hand signs and used my star dess Leo. My clothes changed into a long black evening gown with a slit on the left side going up to my knees.

Some how I managed to push Orochimaru back out of the cave and then I grabed one of my keys. "Gate of the golden bull, I open thee. Taurus!" I summoned. A bright light appeared and a giant bull with an axe appeared. "Wrong moooove making her mad.!" Taurus said as he swung his axe. "Keep him busy for me Taurus!" I commanded. "Anything for you!" Taurus replied. "Becareful!" I yelled while Orochimaru almost hit Taurus with a sword that came out of his mouth. That s when I started the spell

 _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos..." the sky turned grey and bright orbs surrounded us as I continue the spell "I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!"_

The orbs of light around me all shot towards Orochimaru. Once the smoke was gone I saw Orochimaru laying face down on the ground. Yay it... before I could finish that thought Orochimaru started to get up. Damn it! But once he got to his knees he fell again. He is down for the count. So I started to turn around and I walked towards Sasuke. "Why aren't you going to finish me?" Orochimaru asked weakly. I turned my head to look back at him and said " A wise man once told me 'Today's enemy might be tomorrow's best ally.' I choose to live by those words. Plus I have already proved to you that I am the stronger one and I got my point across so there is no need for someone to lose their life."

That's when a man with silver hair and glasses appeared next to man knelt down next to him. They whispered to each other. Then the man asked "Sasuke, Orochimaru said he would forgive you if you come with us now." I looked at Sasuke and he didn't move or say a word. The man and Orochimaru left quickly. "Are you crazy?" Sasuke asked while he looked away. I laughed "only a little haha. So I take it that you want to find out the whole truth of why Itachi did what he did?" He just stayed quite.

"Well let me grab something really quick and we could head back to the village. I'm sure there are some people who missed you." I smiled and walked back into the cave to grab a book. Once i walked back out of the cave i was shocked he was still there. The way he was acting made it seem like he didn't want to go. "Okay let's go." I said and lead the way but in a short distance I almost collapsed but I caught myself. Sasuke looked at me. Shit. "Haha you wouldn't think it but I'm such a cluts" I said trying to cover. He just started walking. So he is the mystery type huh? I sighed. I must of used to much magic during the fight. I am luck I had enough to even fight because ever since the fight with Jackle I haven't gained my strength back fully and this was proof of that. Hopefully we can get back to the village.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

While I was fixing a roof of a house that was destroyed the sky turned to grey. For some reason my stomach felt like it was trying to form a knot.. I have a bad feeling. The grey sky only lasted a minute or two which made me more nervous. What if something happened to Lucy? I took a deep breath. After I finish this roof I'll go see if she is home cause she should be back by now or at least by the time to get there.

Once I finished I rushed home hoping that she would be there to greet me but when I opened the door she was no where to be seen. Actually it looks like no one has been here since I left so there is no chance she came back and left again. What kind of trouble could she be into now?! I rushed out the door hoping to find her somewhere in the village. I checked everywhere in the village but no sign of her I even asked a few people that she knows if they have seen her. I should go to Tsunade to let her know and afterwards hopefully I can find her. I opened the door and said "Tsunade I can't find Mieko. She was supposed to be back by now." Tsunade had a worried expression after I said that. "What's up? Do you know something?" I asked. She sighed "there have been sightings of Orochimaru." I stood there in shock for

a moment. What would happen if she got caught up with Orochimaru? I shook my head no I can't think like that. "I'm going.." before I could finished Sakura and Naruto ran in. "Lady Tsunade! Is it true there have been sighting of Sasuke around here?" Sakura exclaimed. "Ah.." before Tsunade could even finished another person rushed in "Lady Tsunade!" You could tell she was getting frustrated. "WHAT!" Tsunade yelled. "Sasuke Uchia is at the east gate and there is a fight in process but.." the ninja stated. Naruto and Sakura burster out the door quickly no doubt they are going to the east gate. "But what?!" Tsunade asked loudly. "Ah well Sasuke isn't the one fighting well I wouldn't even call it a fight but there is a blonde haired woman with him that is fighting. I think I have seen her around the village recently." Once he finished saying that I knew who it had to be.! I rushed to the east gate instantly after hearing that.

* * *

 **well I hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter will be a bonus chapter. Which means we are going to get somebody else's view point other then Lucy and Kakashi. I'm sure you know whose it's going to be. I hope to get it done within the next couple days. What's going to happen to Sasuke? Is he really going along with Lucy this easy? Find out in the bonus chapter ^^, see you guys next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

***bonus chapter***

Sasuke P.O.V

Who is this girl? I thought to myself as we walked back to the village. I mean she defeated Orochimaru with out even breaking a sweat. Plus she even knows Itachi and isn't ashamed that she was He was her friend. Even though she knew that he killed his whole family. She still has faith in him even though she hasn't seen him in a long time. Why is that? I looked at the black book she got from inside the cave. I wonder what is in It? I have been in that cave many times and I never seen it before. That s another thing that shocked me is that she knew where the cave was. Wait! I looked at her one more time.

* * *

 _"Brother what are we doing?" I asked. "I'm going to show you something." Itachi replied as he kept walking. We are a good distance away from the village when a river appeared in front of us. Huh? You could hear rushing water and when we got closer I saw the water fall. Wow it's huge! "Follow me." Itachi said as he walked to the side of the water fall. "Be careful it's a little slippery." He warned me. He started to walk on the ledge going underneath the water fall. I followed behind him when we got to a big opening behind the falls. Wow you would of never guessed there was a cave back here. "Wow Itachi! How did you ever find a cool place like this?" I asked out of excitement. "Someone special and I found it while exploring.. Well more like she found it on complete accident" he laughed. I have never heard him talk about someone like that before. "Have I met her?" I asked. "Yeah but you were to young to remeber." Itachi replied sadly. "What happened to her?" I asked. I'm really curious on who this person was because he was talking so highly of her. "That s a story for another time." Itachi sighed and started to walk deeper into the cave. "But I want to know!" I whined. That s when he poked me in the forehead and then kept walking deeper into the cave. I don't know why but when he poked my head i had a weird sense of happiness and sadness so I left the topic alone._

* * *

Now that I think of it that was the first time he poked my head and after that he would do it all the time and he would only do it to me. So how did she know he did that to me? Actually when she did it she thought I was Itachi. How well did she know him? Was she the one he was talking about? She turned her head back and smiled "you look like your deep in thought." I stayed silent. "A man of few words Huh? Well I'm really happy you are comming back with me and we'll don't worry I will keep my promise that I will help you find out the truth..." She said and turned her head again. I don't know why but the way she acts and talks reminds me of Naruto.

"Halt!" A ninja from the village jumped out in front of us. I should of known something like this would happen. Was it all just a trap? With out a warning the man drew his sword and came at me. I reached into my pouch to grab a kuni to defend myself but before the sword could even get close enough to me she grabed the blade with her bare hand. What the hell is she crazy to just grab a blade like that?! The ninja was shocked too, so when she tossed the sword he didn't have a tight enough grip and it disappeared into the bushes. "What? kill first ask questions later?" She asked. You could tell she was angry by the tone of her voice. "What does it matter he is a traitor!" The ninja stated and punched her in the stomach and then he kneed her in the face. Finally he spin kicked her and she flew into a tree. She slid down slowly. What happened she took Orochimaru easily why is she not fighting hell she is barley defending herself.

The ninja turned back towards me. He was about to come after me but she slowly got up and said "have your punches gotten weaker over the years? I thought they were supposed to get stronger through out the years." She wiped the blood off her lip and looked at him angrily. The ninja turned towards her again and you could tell he was pissed after hearing that. "If you know better you would stay out of this. The Uchiha's will get what they deserve!" He yelled at her as he sucker punchedHer in the face again. She fell but got up easily. "Ah I see now it's not just because you think of Sasuke as a traitor but it's because you hate the Uchiha's?" Huh how did she get to.. wait he said the Uchiha's. "Yeah so what of it that whole family is!" He yelled at her as he tried to punch her again but this time she caught his hand and looked him dead in the eyes while she said "Say one more word bad about the Uchiha's again I will not hold myself back. You have no right to judge Itachi, Sasuke or anyone else!"Her tone of voice was low and angry. She even is defending my families honor.

The ninja laughed and said "oh you don't want me to talk bad about them then why isn't he fighting? Is he so weak that you have to defend him?" Did he just call me weak! I'll show him weak but before I even could take a step she used her free hand and sucker punched him right in the jaw and that made him fall instantly. "He doesn't need my help he could probably beat you with one hand behind his back." She stated while looking down at him. I don't understand why she is doing all of this. "Then Why?" He asked. "If he would of fought you anyone who passed by might get the wrong idea and I'm not going to let anyone ruin his chances on a brighter feature!" She yelled at him. I felt my heart skip a beat. She is fighting for me? She barely even knows me but she is willing to get herself killed for me? Wait now that I think of it I don't even know her name. "Your not worth out time. Come on Sasuke let's get going." She said and turned her back towards him. He smiled and reached for something in is pouch. Shit. That's when I realized she was about to fall over. Is she an idiot!

* * *

 **hope you guys like the bonus chapter. What is going to happen? What kind of mess did Lucy get herself into now? Well the next chapter will probably be after Christmas so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and just in case a happy New Year. Comment if you guys like the idea of every once in a while I do a bonus chapter. See you next time ^^,**


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I am seeing. Sauske wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist to hold her up from falling over while jamming his free arm and elbowed into the guy's face behind her. Naruto, Sakura and I were all shocked by this we all stopped instantly. Sauske protected Lucy!

"Are you some kind of idiot?!" Sauske yelled at her. Lucy laughed and smiled "No I knew you had my back." Wait how does she know him? What the hell is going on?! That's when Lucy noticed us. She stood up on her own and waved at us. I could see in Sauske's eyes that he was not excited for this whole ordeal to occur. That's when Naruto burst out and said "Well you sure took a long fricken time coming back! Did you forget your way home?" I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood because he couldn't care how she got him to come home, but that he is home.

I was shocked to see Sauske crack a small smile but it quickly disappeared. Lucy must have felt the tension in the air because that's when she said "I'm sure Lady Tsunade has heard about you coming to town I supposed we should go fill her in." Lucy started to head in the direction Tsunade was and Sauske followed without saying a word. We followed behind them. I definitely want to hear how this happened. When we walked in you could tell Tsunade was surprised but then she said "So Meiko what kind of trouble did you get yourself in this time?"

"Hey… It's not all the… Yeah. Your right haha…" Lucy replied and then continued "I was searching for Natsu because he turned back due to a scent he remember and in good faith couldn't leave without making sure it was not another demon. After finding Natsu and sending him home I realized I was close to a place I would hang out when I was younger and so I thought it would be a nice to check it out for old time sake and that is when I found Sauske."

Wait that doesn't explain how she knows Sauske? "I convinced him to come home and made a promise to help him with something." Lucy continued. "If you don't mind me asking how you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

Good I can always rely on Sakura to ask the hard questions but truthfully you could tell Sakura was holding a lot back. Lucy held up a black book and said "I knew you would ask that so I thought I would bring this." She opened the book to a page with a photo of her, Itachi and a little baby. Lucy had a big smile while holding the little baby. Instantly when I saw Itachi I knew it was Sauske she was holding. That's when Lucy continued to speak "When I was here before I met Itachi and his little brother Sauske due to some unforeseen incidents. I became good friends with Itachi and I would watch Sauske whenever I was available."

I can't believe I thought I was the only one to be her friend while she was here. I mean I never thought of what she would do when I was away on missions, but every time I was home she would spend all her time with me. "What is the promise you made?" Tsunade asked.

"I promised to help him find out the truth of what happened to the Uchia clan and why Itachi did what he did." Lucy replied. "How did you know about what happened to the Uchia's?" Tsunade asked.

"Jiraiya told me the day I got back from the hospital." Lucy replied. That explains her expression when she walked back in after talking with him. Also explains why Jiraiya was behaving so well too.

"So you know Itachi was the one who killed his whole family besides from Sauske?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Jiraiya told me he was the one, but in my heart I know there is a reason why and I can't believe anything else without hearing it with his own words and if Sauske still feels the urge to get his vengeance after hearing all the facts then that is his choice." Lucy stated.

I don't think I have ever seen Lucy look so determined before but...

"Even promising that I still don't understand why Sauske decided to come back. I mean didn't you join up with Orochimaru to become stronger so you could get your revenge? What changed?" I chimed in.

I could tell Lucy was trying to avoid that question and when I said Orochimaru you could tell she got tensed. I wasn't expected Sauske to answer because he hadn't said anything before now.

"Because she showed me how naïve I was to think his methods would make me stronger." Sauske said with an emotionless tone of voice.

"How did she do this?" Tsunade asked.

Lucy let out a sigh and said "I guess I can't keep it from you guys. I know you told me to take it easy buuut… When I found Sauske, Orichimaru appeared shortly after. Well long story short I wouldn't let him take Sauske and I knew he wouldn't let him go without a fight, because it wasn't the first time Orichimaru was trying to take Sauske... So I defeated Orichimaru, and then Sauske decided to come home."

Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to Lucy and smacked her hard on the back of the head. "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT EASY!" Tsunade lectured. Lucy just laughed and said "I know but I couldn't let Sauske go with him plus now he is back home. Also you know as well as I do there was no way to avoid a fight, but I had the upper hand because I started it and took control of the situation."

Tsunade walked back over to the desk and sat down while rubbing her temples. "So Orochimaru is dead?" Tsunade questioned.

"Ah about that I don't like killing so… No he is still alive…" Lucy trailed off.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. How else did I expect her to respond? Lucy puff out her cheeks which had a light pink tint to them. "What are you laughing about?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry I was just thinking no one but you would respond to a question like that." I replied.

"Anyways I just have to make sure, Sauske is this in any way a ploy to hurt the village?" Tsunade asked with a very serious look. The moment Lucy heard this you could tell she was angry. She was about to say something but instead she bit her cheek.

"If this was a ploy do you think I would be the one to return? I would be suspect number one and I am. Plus I am sure there are more people upset with my return then happy." Sauske replied.

Lucy added "He was just a kid when he left and no matter how adult like he is acting, he is still a kid. If you think this is a ploy I will take full responsibility for any problems Sauske may cause."

"Who are you calling a kid?!" Sauske said angrily.

I couldn't help but think that the way Sauske and Lucy react is alike how Sauske and Naruto react. "That's because you are one, so is Sakura and Naruto so I am not just calling you a kid. All I am saying is I will take the responsibility for you like a parent would if their child misbehaved. It should make the rest of the village be more at ease with the transition of you coming home."

"Are you sure about this Meiko?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I am the one who made the promise with him and got him to come home so I should share the responsibility of his actions." Lucy replied.

Lucy's P.O.V

I could tell Tsunade's hesitation of letting Sauske back into the village and I understand her worry but I am going to do anything I possibly can to make sure he goes the right path. "Okay Meiko, the other thing we need to discuss is where Sauske will be staying." Tsunade stated.

"He can stay with me." Naruto chimed in. I could tell by Sauske's expression he wasn't too keen on the idea but deep down inside of me, I knew him and Naruto are best friends. "Well then I guess I will be see you guys this time tomorrow so we can get all the facts about why the village is in the condition it is now." Tsunade stated.

Shit I forgot about that... Ugh. I have to think of a way to explain all of this to everyone without giving away that I am from another dimension... Then later explain everything to Tsunade and Kakashi. "Of course. See you tomorrow." I said as I left the room. Kakashi and I walked Sauske and Naruto to Naruto's house. Once we said our good byes Kakashi and I started to walk home.

"You know you are really something." Kakashi stated as we walked. Huh? What does he mean?

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" I blushed. "The first time you came here you helped me and now when you came back you brought Sauske home, when I had been trying to do that for years now." Kakashi explained.

I couldn't help but blush even more. He thinks I helped him?! "I'm sure he would have come back at some point without me." I replied.

Kakashi stopped and looked me in the eyes while saying "Meiko don't be humble. You are an amazing person and thank you for bringing him home." I didn't know what to do. I never imagined to be praised like this by Kakashi. My heart was pounding, my knees started to shake was "Kakashi..." was all that I could say. After I said that Kakashi pulled me into his chest. "Just promise me next time you won't fight without me." Kakashi said with a low tone.

I don't think I ever heard him speak like this. It make my heart skip a beat. This must be a dream… But. "I can't promise I won't fight without you because that isn't something I could keep…" I replied. I could tell that wasn't the answer he wanted, but there is no way I could keep that promise. I won't be by his side the whole time and there maybe times where we have to separate and random ambushes. So I continued "Kakashi I know that's not what you want to hear but it's not logical there is no way I could keep a promise like that but… Trust me when I say this, I know you will always have my back no matter what happens, even if we are apart I know deep in my heart if I am ever in danger I know you will be there to save me." Kakashi's grip around me got tighter. I rested my head on his chest. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen. I never wanted it to end but shortly after tightened his grip he released me and took a step away while saying "You must be hungry, let's go and eat." Kakashi smiled and led the way. Truthfully I was hoping he was going to confess his feelings but that would never happen. He only thinks of me as a friend. I need to get my priority straight. "That sounds good." I smiled and followed him to the business district.

When we got to the restaurant we sat down and the waiter came to get our drink order. This feels like a date... My heart hasn't stopped pounding ever since our embrace. Maybe Kakashi does have feelings for me. My mind was running a mile per minute.

"Kakashi!" A male voice called out. Both of us looked up but I didn't recognize the ninja. It seems like Kakashi knew the man though. Kakashi got up from the table and greeted the man. They exchanges a few words before Kakashi came back towards the table but I could tell by the look in his eyes he wouldn't be staying.

"I'm sorry Meiko I need to step out for a few minutes. I was wondering if you will wait for me to come back." Kakashi asked. Huh? He wants me to wait?! So this is a date!

"Ah. Sure." I replied. Kakashi smiled "I should be back in ten minutes, but I'll try to get back sooner." With that Kakashi left. I sat waiting sipping on my drink. When a beautiful woman approached me. Out of nowhere a stinging pain along with a burning sensation occurred on my cheek.

"Tramp!" The woman yelled at me.

Wait! What just happened?! Did she just slap me and call me a tramp?! I stood up and said "Excuse me! What is your issue!?"

"You've been taking up my precious Kakashi's time, so he doesn't spend time with me anymore!" The woman yelled at me. It felt like my heart was breaking. So he already has a girlfriend. I mean who else would come up to a total stranger and slap them if it wasn't their boyfriend?

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood our relationship but Kakashi and I are just friends." I replied. When I said that a twinkle appeared in her eyes. I bet she is happy to know Kakashi wasn't cheating on her.

"Oh really? I am sooo sorry I slapped you!" The woman apologized. I gestured for her to sit down and said "he should be back soon so wait here for him."

I made my way through the kitchen to leave through the back door. I can't believe I was so stupid… I made my way to Kakashi's apartment to grab my things. It's probably best if I am not there by the time he gets back just in case he wants to bring her home… I bit my cheek hard to stop myself from crying.

Once I grabbed my things I decided should write a not so Kakashi doesn't think I am hurt or anything... I decided to head to the training grounds and work out some of my emotions out that way. On my way out of the village I ran into Sauske and Naruto. Damn it. Sauske saw my bag instantly and asked "Where are you going?"

I looked up and down the street before I leaned in close to whisper "I'm going to go train don't tell Tsunade okay?" I started to head out of the village again when I notice they were following me. I turn towards them and asked "Why are you guys following me?"

That's when Sauske answered "If you're going to train so am I." Naruto nodded agreeing with him. Huh I couldn't help but smile. I really needed this. But wait somethings missing. "Let's make one more stop before we go." I smiled.

"Where?" Naruto asked. "Do one of you know where Sakura lives?" I asked. Naruto and Sauske led the way. When we got there I decided to go up to the door and ask. After a knocked on the door a woman who looks exactly like Sakura just a little older answered. When she looked at me you could tell she didn't know who I was. "Hi I am Meiko and I am one of your daughter's teammates and I was curious if she is home?" I asked. After she heard me say that a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Oh yes just wait here for one second." She said as she walked back inside. It only took a few seconds for Sakura to come to the door. "Meiko what's up did something happen?" Sakura asked worriedly. Yeah I'm sure it's unusual to get someone knocking on your door this late.

"No I was just curious if you want to come to the training ground with Naruto, Sauske and I." I replied waving my hands in front of me. I could tell she was excited when she said "yes." She quickly grabbed her things and we headed for the training grounds.

 **Does Kakashi have a girlfriend? Or was it just a jealous fan girl? How does Lucy expect to train when she isn't at full capacity? Thanks for staying with this story for so long. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but thanks to takeagamble27 review it made me want to get the next chapter and push through my writers block. It would have been sooner but the past few days I have had a migraine and well if you have ever had migraine you would understand. I hope you guys like it and next chapter will be a lot longer due to all the explaining to come but I do plan to have a little fun with it. I hope to get the next chapter out by July 27** **th** **and if not I will split the chapter up instead.**


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy's P.O.V

Once we got there I could tell they were excited to see what I had planned. I grabbed three of my keys and said "Open gate of the lion, gate of the maiden, and gate of the golden bull." A bright light appeared and once the light started to disappear to reveal three figures. Two of which Naruto and Sakura knew. "Wow how many spirits do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have ten… I mean nine gold keys and about 12 silver keys now. The gold keys are my strongest spirits." I smiled. I looked over to Loki, he looks like he is doing okay but I know he is still upset with me... I wonder if he has had enough time to heal. "Hey Loki are you feeling okay?" I asked concerned.

Loki looked at me for a second and then looked away. He is definitely pissed. Actually I could tell they all were upset with me. I guess I hadn't apologized for giving my keys to someone else to hold. Sakura, Naruto, and Sauske could tell the tension between us. So I better clear the air now.

"Ah… I know you guys are upset with me for putting your keys in Kakashi's pocket but you guys also know how hard it was for me after losing Aquarius… I just couldn't let one of you guys convince me into doing that again, but I should've told you guys so we could of came up with a plan together. I'm sorry I was being so selfish and Loki I am especially sorry that you had to see the whole ordeal. That must have not been easy." I apologized.

After I apologized Loki, Virgo and Taurus tackled me while saying "Don't ever do that to us again!" I couldn't help but laugh which was hard due to all the weight on top of me. "Wow… It seems like your spirits really care for you." Sakura stated as they started to get off me. Loki held his hand out to help me up and said "She means the world to us. She isn't just the person who holds our contract. She is family."

I was kind of stunned to hear that. I mean I knew I was important to them. I have told them multiple times that I think of them as my family but to hear it from them makes me so happy. I couldn't help but think of what Aquarius would have done if I did what I did with her key. "Ha-ha I'm just lucky Aquarius isn't the one I have to apologize to... My butt hurts just thinking about it..." I laughed as I rubbed my lower back. That's when Virgo kicked in the stomach which sent me into the nearby river.

Cold! I quickly swam to the shore and Virgo was there to greet me. "What was that for?!" I question angrily. "It seemed like you were missing Aquarius So I thought if I kicked you into the water it would be kind of like how she would wash you away during her attack... If I displeased you feel free to punish me." Virgo replied happily. Wait she did that because I was. I wrapped my arms around her and said "Thanks I needed that but now my clothes are soaked." Right when I realized what I said I instantly regretted it. Virgo got my shirt half way above my stomach. I quickly stopped her before she could get it fully past my stomach. "Virgo stop it I have told you millions of times I CAN DRESS MYSELF!" I yelled but that didn't stop her. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Is Jiraiya's book based on real life?" Naruto questioned. During the fight to keep my clothes on, I lost balanced and we fell over all while Virgo kept trying to undress me. AH why is she being so persistent? Is this punishment? Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Loke go in for an attack while Sakura, Naruto and Sauske were looking at me. Oh I see they knew we came here to train so I am the distraction. "You came here to train so look alive!" Loke yelled before he almost hit one of them as if he was trying to warn them. Even caught off guard they reacted efficiently. That's when Taurus went in for the next attack.

Kakashi's P.O.V

When I got back to the bar Mie was sitting were Lucy was when I left. What the hell? Those were our drinks at the table so I know Lucy was planning to stay or else the waiter would have picked them up. I walked over to her and asked "Ah Mie do you know what happened to the girl who was here about ten minutes ago?" That's when she said "Oh she said she had to go home…" She made her way over to me and put tried to put her hand on my chest but I caught it before she could. "But I can keep you company tonight." She smiled seductively. I have a feeling that isn't the real story. "Did she tell you why she left?" I asked ignoring her advances. "What does it matter she won't bother us anymore!" She said sharply. "What did you do?" I replied fiercely. The look on her face told me that she wasn't going to say another word. She said Lucy went home so I quickly left the restaurant.

Once I got to my apartment I noticed no lights were on. Shit! Maybe she is asleep she did look tired. I really hope she is. I accidently slammed the door because I was in such a rush. I should have never left her! Why does this keep happening! I did a quick scan of the apartment and she wasn't there. She also took her belonging. Damn it Mie! What the hell did you do?! That's when I noticed a folded piece of paper on the desk with my name on it. That's Lucy's hand writing! I rushed over to read it.

'Dear Kakashi,

I'm sorry I didn't think you might want to have company over even though you were kind enough to take me in. That was pretty selfish of me. Plus you have your own life that you want to probably get back to instead of babysitting me again. I hope will talk to you tomorrow.

Your friend,

Meiko (Lucy)'

What the heck is she talking about? Damn it I have to go find her and clear this up. I ran out the door to search for her. Luckily when I asked the guard at the front gate he said that Naruto, Sakura, Sauske and another girl went to the training ground not that long ago. At least she isn't alone. Once I got the training ground I noticed Sakura, Sauske and Naruto were standing on top of the water looking down. I was still off in the distance but I still head Naruto say "What do you mean she is okay?! I don't see her! And she has been down there for a long time!" WHAT! Please don't be talking about Lucy! That is when out of nowhere Sakura gets pulled under. Sauske and Naruto were startled once Sakura went down she never came back up. Then the same thing happened to Sauske and shortly after that Naruto. By the time I got to the edge of the water of all them surfaced. Lucy was laughing. What the hell just happened?

"How did you do that?!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's a trick that my friend Juvia taught me." Lucy smiled. "Let's do that again!" Naruto jumped in. "Haha well maybe next time but it looks our secret training session has been caught." Lucy said while she looked over at me. All of them swam to shore. They were dripping wet and laughing when they came out. "Well it looks like you guys should head home." Lucy said and Sakura, Naruto and Sauske obliged without a fight.

Lucy's P.O.V.

As I watched Sakura, Naruto and Sauske I couldn't help but think how much they reminded me of Natsu, Erza and I. Kakashi snapped me back to reality when he said "Why did you leave?" I couldn't help but sigh. I was hoping to have more time to think of what I want to say. Well looks like I have to do this now. There is no going back. I have regretted not telling him this before and I am not going to spend any more time with regret. Ah… But it's probably best that I don't do it with my clothes wet. "Star dress Leo" called out and my clothes changed into a long black gown with a slit down one side along with a gold slash. "I suppose we should talk huh?" I asked as I started to head back towards the village. I thought he would have spent his time with her but he must have been worried about me. I can't blame him but I am an adult. The walk was quite until Kakashi asked "Where are we going?" I knew exactly where I wanted to tell him because I was so close to saying it before. "You will see." I smiled. For some reason Kakashi is being… I don't know how to explain it. He is being more mysterious. I can't read his eyes.

The closer we got to our destination the more nervous I got. The moon is full tonight and there was no clouds in the sky. A vast starry night. It always looks beautiful up here. That's when I stopped on top of the hokage heads. This is the same spot I was planning to confess all those years ago and it's where I am going to finish this star cross love story. Even knowing he has a girlfriend my feelings haven't changed. The only way I think I can get over him is if I confess my feelings and get rejected. It's not fair to keep it from him either. I turned around to face him and almost lost all of my nerve. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight and his dark eyes looking deeply back into mine. "I know none of what I am going to say will be easy… and you know you have a…" I started to confess "Also it's not fair… Kakashi." My whole body felt like my whole body was trembling. My head was going one hundred miles per hour. My hands were sweating. If I stayed still I was going to throw up so I started to pace between the guard rail and the tree lines. I don't think I am even making complete sentences.

"What are you trying to say? Why did you leave the restaurant and what were you talking about in the note you left me?" Kakashi asked trying to figure out what is going on. He probably thinks I am having some kind of break down. I need to say it before I chicken out. I turned around to face Kakashi one more time and when our eyes locked I totally forgot everything. I took a deep breath and said "Kakashi I love you! I know you already have someone special in your life…" I realized that I finally said it and I quickly turned away. I can't see the pity in his eyes when he realized what I said. No I can't do this. I started to flee. Kakashi must have known my intention because he blocked my path with his arm before I could move.

I could feel my body temperature rise. What did I just do! In an instant I was pulled into Kakashi's chest and he pulled us behind a tree. I could hear people talking as they passed by and… Kakashi's heartbeat. I could swear it was beating just as fast as mine. That's when I remembered the girl who slapped me… I stepped away and said "Ah… I know you don't have the same feelings… I just" I stopped mid sentenced because I looked into his eyes… They had such… I couldn't think of a word to describe how it made me feel. I can't do this. I said it we can talk about it when I figure out what the hell I can do next… Wait WHAT IF THIS RUINS OUR FRIENDSHIP! How did I never think of that before I said IT! I quickly turned to try to escape but Kakashi pinned me against a tree.

I froze completely. I had no idea what to do in this situation. That's when Kakashi said and a low deep tone of voice "Lucy why are you running away? And who says I have someone special?" That's when a sharp pain stuck me in my heart. I looked away and sadly said "Then who was the girl at the restaurant?" When Kakashi said "She is somebody I know." The pain in my chest felt worse. I didn't think Kakashi was the type of person to cheat. I looked him dead in the eyes and said "She isn't just somebody you know BECAUSE IF SHE WAS JUST SOMEBODY YOU KNEW, WHY WOULD SHE SLAP ME INSTANTLY WHEN YOU LEAVE!" As I said this I could feel tears roll down my cheeks.

Kakashi gently caressed my left cheek and said soothingly "I had a bad feeling when I saw her at our table instead of you. I'm sorry Lucy she was somebody I took on a date one time and... Well she didn't take it too well when I told her we shouldn't see each other." Wait now I don't know what to believe. She never actually said they were dating. But he could be lying as well.

As I gazed into his eyes while his hand was on my cheek I could tell what he was telling the truth but that didn't stop me from asking "How can I believe that?" In a swift movement Kakashi pulled his mask down and placed his lips on mine. My eyes opened widely before I slowly closed them. I couldn't believe how soft and warm his lips were. Is this actually happening? My body just reacted and I placed my arms lightly around his neck pulling him closer. I could feel my knees get weak but Kakashi applied a little more of his weight to help keep me in place. This only lasted a little longer when Kakashi pulled back. His cheeks had a light pink tint to them. I was completely star struck.

Kakashi leaned in close by my ear and whispered tantalizingly "I love you too Lucy." His breath sent chills down my spine. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what was going to happen next. Kakashi must of notice because he laughed and said "What is that look for?" I couldn't help but blush. He knows me to well. "I ah... I'm nervous about. Well with what happens next" I shyly admitted. "Oh that…" Kakashi said out realization of what I meant. That is when Kakashi lightly put his hand on my head while softly saying "Don't worry about it we will take this as slow or fast as you want." His hand slowly went down to my cheek. I could tell by his gesture he meant what he said and I felt more at ease. "Come on lets go home." Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask up. He was a few steps ahead of me so I speed up a little and grabbed his hand. Kakashi looked back at me and I smiled softly back at him and we walked like that all the way home.

When we got to the apartment I noticed a light was on. I looked over at Kakashi and asked "Did you leave that on?"

Kakashi's P.O.V

I was in a rush to find Lucy but I am pretty sure I shut of the lights. When we got inside Virgo and Loke were sitting down. Virgo instantly got up and went to Lucy's side and said "Princess it is time for your medicine." Lucy looked confused after hearing this. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. That's when Loke put his arm over my shoulder and led me towards the kitchen while saying "We should have a talk man to man." What is going on here? Once we got into the kitchen I could hear a loud commotion coming from the other room. "Is everything okay in there?" I asked. "Yeah I wouldn't worry too much about it. On the other hand you should be worried if you ever hurt my Lucy" Loke smiled but I could tell with the tense atmosphere in the air he meant if I hurt her I would definitely will be suffering the consequence. "I don't plan on it" I replied back. Loke smacked my back and said "That's what I want to hear." "Gate of the Canis Minor. I open thee! Nikora" Lucy yelled.

Wait she is opening another gate? I quickly went to check up her and when I got into the room I instantly fell over. What is that? A snowman dancing? Lucy was smiled her cheeks red as if she was drinking. Lucy crawled over to the snowman and embraced him deeply. "Aren't you such a good doggy..." Lucy slurred. How did she get so drunk? That's when Loke asked "So you got her to drink all of the celestial sake we brought?" "Yes big brother." Virgo smiled. Wait they were trying to get her drunk? "Why would you deliberately get her drunk I thought you were giving her medicine?" I asked.

"It is. She used a lot of magic in her last battle and well she hasn't had enough time to replenish it before she depletes it again so we have to help her gain her magic back faster than usual. That's the good thing about Celestial Sake it helps boost the immune system and replace energy all while not leaving you with a hang over the next morning. "Loke explained. "Well since you put it that way I can understand." I replied. Shortly after talking with Loke and Virgo a little bit longer while Lucy cuddled with the snowman before Virgo got Lucy ready for bed while I set up the beds. Once they left Lucy and I laid down in bed. I didn't want to pressure Lucy so I kept my distanced to be respectful. I assumed she was already asleep so I closed my eyes. After a minute of doing so something hard plopped on my chest and leg. I quickly opened my eyes to see Lucy was snuggled up next to me sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe this is happening.

 **So I didn't get as far as I wanted and got a little do in-depth with this part haha but who can blame me it was a long long build up to this and I said I would split the chapter if I wasn't done by today. So I will get the rest of the chapter done before the end of the weekend. Since I am taking a little more time with it I would like you as a readers P.O.V would you rather have a fun filler with Sauske and Lucy before the explanation or after. I can do it with way but I am just curious on what you guys think. Thanks for sticking with this story for this long and I have a lot planned for it so if you like it know keep on reading. Also I want to thank you guys all the reviews I have gotten recently and it just makes my day to see people actually liking my story enough to deal with my bad grammar and punctuation haha Well until next time ^^,**


End file.
